La venganza del maestro happosai
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Ranma y Akane no paran de pelear últimamente ademas de que Ranma ha estropeado los planes del Maestro quien no puede soportarlo mas y decide vengarse del mismo Ranma Saotome, su venganza fue realizada con un artefacto de mas de 3000 años de antigüedad pero si el maestro hubiera interpretado bien el manual habría entendido que el artefacto no funcionaria tal como el planeaba.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece y con Ranma 1/2 quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La venganza del maestro Happosai._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Desde hace algún tiempo en la casa Tendo las discusiones entre la joven pareja Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome se volvieron más constante, no habían transcurrido ni 10 minutos cuando ya estaban discutiendo por cualquier cosa, estos roces no solo los molestaban a ellos sino también a los demás familiares, tener que soportarlos incluso los ponía de malas a todos.

—¡Que no quiero Akane! — exclamo el joven de trenza negra mientras que al mismo tiempo huía de su prometida para evitar comer sus platillos. —¡Detente Ranma! ¡Me la pase toda la tarde haciendo estas galletas! — decía con ira la joven con una mano sostenía un pequeño recipiente con galletas y con la otra agarraba 4 galletas como si fueran shuriken y se las lanzaba, el simplemente se limitaba a esquivarlas.

—¡Dije que no quiero, entiende! — contesto al tiempo que se escondió detrás de su papa que estaba transformado en un gran oso panda. —¡No huyas!.

Chillo Akane, la joven estaba en el extremo de una mesa y Ranma se encontraba al otro extremo escondido en su peludo padre, de repente al joven Saotome se le ocurre una idea, toma desprevenido al maestro Happosai. —¡Oye Ranma ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué no vez que estoy comiendo?! — contesta el maestro, y antes de que Ranma le contestara sintió el peligro y uso al maestro de escudo lo que provoco que el anciano tragara las galletas de Akane por suerte las ultimas que había preparado. —Estuvo cerca…— susurro, dejo caer al maestro quien tenía una cara de tristeza. —Sabe horrible…— dijo para si entonces se repuso y mostro cara de enojado. —¡Ahora me las pagaras Ranma! ¡Ingrato! — dijo Happosai mientras sacaba una de sus bombas, los demás familiares simplemente tomaron sus platillos de comida y se retiraron lo más pronto posible, en 3…2…1… ¡Boom! El cuarto de estar y donde comían había quedado hecho un desastre.

Ranma inconsciente, Akane escondida con los ojos abiertos como plato pensando en que estuvo muy cerca y Happosai estaba con el ceño fruncido sobre él había un pedazo de madera. — _Me las pagaras Ranma…_

Después de este incidente nuestros protagonistas salieron de casa corriendo como de costumbre ya que "llegarían tarde" , Akane corriendo con su mochila de cuero algo molesta. —¡Todo esto es tu culpa! — dijo la joven sin mirarlo, el chico de la trenza oscura frunció el ceño. —¡Siempre me culpas a mí de todo!.

—¡Siempre es tu culpa! — refunfuño la joven. —Loca.

Susurro Ranma para sí ¿Por qué siempre tenían que discutir por cualquier tontería? ¿Por qué siempre lo culpaba de todo? ¿Cuál era el problema de Akane? ¿Por qué no puede ser amable como Shampoo o Ukio? Eran las preguntas que se hacia el Saotome al observar a su "prometida" corriendo, iban al mismo ritmo pero era por gusto de Ranma ya que él era mucho más fuerte y veloz, si él lo quisiera podría dejarla atrás pero de alguna manera quería tenerla a su lado.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para la escuela por suerte, ya era su último año y algunas cosas nunca cambiaban como el hecho de que llegara Kuno a recibirlos tratando de abrazar a la menor de las Tendo y pues como siempre resultaba golpeado ya sea por Akane o Ranma. Las cosas continuaron su curso, hoy parecía ser un día aburrido ni siquiera P-chan estaba para hacer las cosas "interesantes" , Ranma no estaba prestando atención a la clase, estaba perdido en la ventana que estaba a su lado mientras tenía el lápiz en su boca y su cabeza descansaba en la palma de su mano y esta a su vez en el mesa banco, miro un poco a Akane y esta parecía estar igual o peor de aburrida que Ranma entonces sus miradas se cruzaron pero el mismo Saotome se sorprendió de que Akane le regalara una sonrisa a tal grado que casi se cae de su asiento.

Esas acciones, cuando Akane era linda y amable cambiaban todo, de cierto modo le agradaba pero esas pequeñas facetas duraban poco…, una vez que termino la clase cuando salieron al almuerzo lo inevitable paso ¡Ese maldito anciano degenerado! Pensaba Ranma mientras lo seguía ¿hasta cuándo iba a dejar a las mujeres y su ropa interior en paz? ¿Por qué esa ridícula obsesión con la ropa interior de mujeres?. —¡Aguarde anciano mañoso! — gritaba el Saotome, el anciano solo se burlaba. —¡No te entrometas Ranma!.

En un descuido del maestro, Ranma logro aprenderlo además de darle un zape, lo tomo de su traje y lo alzo hasta poder verlo fijamente. —Nunca dejara de hacer estas tonterías ¿Verdad?.

—No seas cruel conmigo… Solo soy un anciano que quiere vivir feliz— decía con algo de melancolía el anciano, cuando las chicas llegaron en anciano aprovecho y le arrojo un sostén a Ranma en la cabeza. —¡Ranma sacrifícate por mí, eso deben hacer los discípulos! — exclamo mientras salto pero el Saotome no lo dejaría escapar se quitó uno de sus zapatos y se lo arrojo rápidamente haciendo que callera. —Bien ahí lo tienen él es el responsable chicas— dijo y las dejo pasar para que le dieran su lección, mientras ellas se desquitaban llego Akane recibiendo con una bofetada a Ranma. —¡Pero que te pasa! — grito molesto, ella frunció el ceño. —¡Eres igual o peor de mañoso que el maestro Happosai!.

—¡Estas loca! — chillo, se quitó el sostén y se lo enseño a Akane. —Para que lo sepas el anciano me lo lanzo a la cara.

—No te creo— dijo y se marchó del lugar dejando a Ranma con la palabra en la boca, segundos después Saotome igual se marchó al tiempo que las chicas también solo quedo el maestro tirado, golpeado, con moretones y un hilo de sangre que salía por su nariz. — _Me las pagaras Ranma…_

Después de clases y la escena que había tenido con Akane no tenía ganas de regresar a la casa así que fue a comer algo al restaurante de Ukio y fue cuando empezó a desquitarse. —Simplemente no la entiendo, es muy enojona, poco cariñosa además de muy terca ni siquiera deja que le explique las cosas, odio que quieran que me case con ella— se quejó Ranma mientras comía el pan de Ukio, ella simplemente escuchaba mientras hacia otro para Ranma con mucho cariño. —Entiendo Ranma… pero si ya no aguantas ¿Por qué no piensas en marcharse? Por lo que se estas a punto de cumplir 18 y terminar la prepa ¿no? Podrías buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo cuando tengas tu mayoría de edad y no tendrías que buscar donde dormir, está siempre será tu casa.

Ranma se quedó pensando un poco. —Podría ser una buena idea— fue lo único que dijo, media hora después salió del local y se dio cuenta que era casi de noche dio un suspiro y continuo caminando pensando en lo que le había dicho Ukio _"¿Por qué no piensas en marcharse? Por lo que se estas a punto de cumplir 18 y terminar la prepa ¿no? Podrías buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo cuando tengas tu mayoría de edad y no tendrías que buscar donde dormir, está siempre será tu casa."_ Por lado podría hacerlo pero por otro se sentiría muy mal por Akane.

Una vez que llego a casa dio su aviso de que había llegado y se metió al baño, una ducha lo ayudaría a despejar su mente un rato, Akane no había salido de su habitación y el Saotome tampoco, cuando todos estaban dormidos una pequeña sombra se introdujo en la habitación de los Saotome, esa sombra se colocó a un lado de Ranma quien yacía dormido como de costumbre destapado y roncando, su padre estaba convertido en panda e igual que su hijo roncaba. —Me las pagaras Ranma…

Susurro la sombra y de su traje saco una especie de incienso dorado que coloco en el piso. —Si no me equivoco esto me ayudara para mi venganza, según este artefacto que lleva 3000 años de antigüedad me hará cambiar de cuerpo con Ranma y es donde empezare mi venganza— explico para sí mismo y comenzó por encender el incienso procurando que Ranma olfateara por completo el olor.

—Vamos… huele todo… se buen chico Ranma— susurro el maestro, tenía una risa perversa, una vez que acabo el incienso salió a hurtadillas de la habitación y regreso a la suya procurando esconder muy bien el incienso acto seguido se durmió.

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol penetraron las ventanas en la casa de los Tendo indicando que ya era hora de levantarse, cierta jovencita sabía que ya era hora de ir a la escuela se estiro un poco aún seguía medio dormida se puso de pie y al dar un paso callo en algo sumamente suave y peludo, Akane empezó a recorrer esa gran masa peluda que sentía y se paró de golpe. —¿Tío Genma? — susurro ¿Qué hacia el tío Genma en su habitación? Con los pocos rayos que entraban en la alcoba se dio cuenta que no era su habitación. —¿Qué hago aquí? — se cuestionó mentalmente, salió a hurtadillas de la habitación y como pudo subió en silencio las escaleras hasta dar con un cuarto que tenía un letrero de pato y tenía escrito "Akane" en letras rojas.

La chica trago grueso ¿Cómo había terminado ahí?, por otro lado tenemos al joven Ranma quien se encontraba muy cómodo durmiendo hasta que escucho que golpeaban la puerta con mucha desesperación —¿Quién diablos será? ¿y por qué golpean la puerta? — se interrogo en su mente, sabía que tenía que ir a la escuela pero regularmente Akane lo despertaba con su melodiosa voz " ¡Ya levántate holgazán! ¡Llegaremos tarde!". El ruido no para, frunció el ceño y se quitó de mala gana la saba cuando se paró que abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta que no era su habitación. —¿La habitación de Akane? — se cuestionó y empezó a observar todo, era de color amarilla definitivamente era el cuarto de Akane ¿Qué hacia el ahí?.

Con lentitud se puso de pie y se encamino lentamente hacia la puerta cuando se detuvo un momento, diviso el espejo redondo que Akane tenía en su cuarto ¿era un sueño o más bien una pesadilla? Se fue acercando más y más al espejo hasta darse cuenta que ese reflejo le pertenecía a Akane ¿pero cómo? Luego su vista se posó en sus manos. —Manos de chica…

Se tocó el busto. —Son algo pequeños para ser los mios— comento después se tocó los glúteos. —Estos están algo grandes para ser los míos— dijo para sí, entonces toco su cabello y se miró con horror al espejo. —¡Por que! — grito y se cayó al piso en eso la puerta se abre de golpe. —¿Qué paso? — se oye gritar a alguien, cuando Ranma se levanta y alza la mirada se mira a si mismo enfrente es decir era su cuerpo pero… mentalmente no era él.

—¿Ranma?.

—¿Akane?.

Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y en 3…2…1… Ambos soltaron un gran grito. —¡ ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?! — chillo Ranma atrapado en el cuerpo de Akane. —¡Ahhh! — grito Akane atrapada en el cuerpo de Ranma…

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

 _ **Espero les guste el inicio de este fic! Tendra sus momentos Yuri, Yaoi y Romanticos...**_

 _ **Reviews?**_

 _ **Besos y Abrazos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece y con Ranma 1/2 quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La venganza del maestro Happosai._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2** _

_El amor siempre va sin razón  
y fue así que él llego a mi corazón. ¿Cómo fué? No sé bien que paso, _  
_aflicción o atracción lo que nos unió. Discutir y por todo pelear, una extraña manera de amar. Por qué no demos al amor,_  
 _un "te quiero" y ya, con un beso y ya._  
 _Y así todo podría ser mejor. Mira que el tiempo ve de prisa, tal vez te puedas arrepentir. Todo acaba y no avisa,_  
 _tienes tu vida por vivir. Si me ves, Ranma, sé que sí, este amor está creciendo. Por favor, Ranma, di que sí,_  
 _y te entregare mi corazón... Oye lo que estoy diciendo! Olvida la amargura, y dame tu ternura. Discutir y por todo pelear, una extraña manera de amar. Por qué no demos al amor, un "te quiero" y ya,_  
 _con un beso y ya. Y así todo podría ser mejor._

* * *

POV Ranma.

No sabía que estaba pasando ¿Por qué desperté siendo Akane? Digo de todas las pesadillas que he tenido creo que esta era la peor, era perturbador verme a mí mismo frente mío, nos quedamos intercambiando miradas, espere a que ella dijera algo (nota: recuerden que están cambiados de cuerpos ya, así que para que no se confundan siempre pondré los POV y are siempre la mención que siguen en sus cuerpos, ya he hecho trabajos de cambios de cuerpos y siempre los confundía u.u así que espero aquí no hacerlo y mejorar) pero no tuve respuesta entonces de algún modo mis manos se movieron y empecé a tocar el pecho de mi cuerpo, definitivamente era mi cuerpo sin embargo note como esta acción hizo a Akane sonrojar y por consiguiente yo también me sonroje digo cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que ella era la que está tocando y no yo ¿Verdad?.

El silencio era algo incómodo para mi gusto hasta que de la nada salió un objeto volador no identificado que golpeó la cabeza de Akane haciéndola que callera contra mí, perdí el equilibrio y caímos los dos, ella encima de mí pero… como podrán recordar ella está en mi cuerpo y yo en el suyo así que esa situación no se mira bien en ningún sentido. —¿Estas bien? — Ya se, soy un idiota por preguntar eso pero… no se me ocurría nada, ella asintió con la cabeza pero ninguno se movió de cierta forma me agradaba la posición en la que estábamos aunque yo estaba un poco en desventaja ahora me daba cuenta… de verdad que soy apuesto 7u7.

—¡Ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear! — esa voz la reconocí al instante, era la hermana codiciosa, Nabiki Tendo, la observe por unos segundos y note que lo que golpeo a la pobre de Akane había sido el zapato de Nabiki quien ya lo estaba colocando en su lugar, ella ya había terminado la preparatoria ahora se encontraba estudiando la universidad una carrera que no recuerdo el nombre pero ella dijo que le dejaría mucho dinero, cuando arreglo su zapato alzo la mirada para vernos en una posición no tan moral. —¡Ranma! ¡Akane! Esto no está bien… picarones 7u7.

Rápidamente y entorpecidos nos pusimos de pie, me sacudí un poco la pijama pero sentí el calor en mis mejillas al ver a Akane pude ver que también estaba sonrojada, cerro sus puños y chillo. —¡No es lo que parece Nabiki!.

—Tranquilo mi querido cuñado yo sé que las hormonas están a flor de piel pero… me puedo quedar callada si me das 10,000 yenes— fue la respuesta de Nabiki como siempre tan codiciosa no pude evitarlo y me caí al estilo anime junto con Akane una vez nos repusimos la ignoramos. —Me voy a cambiar— escuche que dijo la menor de las Tendo entrando a su cuarto y yo me dispuse a ir al mío. —¿A dónde vas Ranma? Ese es el cuarto de Akane— comento Nabiki cruzándose de brazos entonces me gire y la mire a los ojos, por hoy tendríamos que fingir ser el otro. —Cierto…

Cuando caminamos, nuestras miradas se cruzando dando a entender que esto se tenía que hablar, una vez entre al cuarto de Akane cerré la puerta con seguro y me deslice hasta caer al piso. —Maldición…

5 minutos habían pasado y yo seguía como idiota mirándome al espejo, es que digamos que era difícil de creer el hecho de que estuviera atrapado en el cuerpo de Akane ¿Cómo había pasado? Ahora lo más difícil para mí era…

—Vamos chico, no debe ser tan difícil… yo ya he tenido el cuerpo de una mujer, solo tengo que cambiarme y es todo— me dije a mi mismo dándome ánimos, deje de mirar al espejo y me despoje de las prendas intentando no ver el cuerpo de Akane, como pude tome un calzón y lo puse rápidamente después mire algo que nunca esperaría usar, un sostén. —Y esto… ¿Cómo se pone?.

Me interrogue mirando la prenda de mujer, La cuestión es, yo siendo mujer nunca use uno y no planeaba hacerlo, 15 segundos después estaba algo sudado esa estúpida prenda me dio más problemas de los que esperaba. —¡Nadie le gana a un Saotome pedazo de tela barata! — tome el sostén y lo arroje al suelo, me mire al espejo un momento. —Lo siento, hoy les tocara ir libres.

Una vez me termine de cambiar me mire al espejo una vez más. —Tengo que admitirlo usar falda es muy cómodo.

POV Akane.

Suspire ¿Por qué había pasado esto? ¿Qué se supone que haríamos para solucionarlo? Deje de pensar un momento y tome la ropa de Ranma como pude entre al baño, me quite la camisa y cuando me desabroche el pantalón mis ojos se abrieron como platos. —¡Ahhhhh! — grite ¿Qué diablos era eso? ¿Por qué en el pantalón se miraba como si tuviera un pepino o algo así?. Antes de que continuara con mi sarta de preguntas alguien abre la puerta de golpe, yo volteo aterrada ¡era el tío Genma!.

—¿Qué ocurre hijo? — interrogo el, yo estaba tan nerviosa que posee una de mis manos sobre la masculinidad de Ranma lo que me dio algo de asco y otra en mis pechos claro s los tuviera…

—¿Qué tienes Ranma? ¿Por qué gritaste? — volvió a preguntar el tío Genma, di un suspiro supongo que al ser hombre el sabrá que le está ocurriendo al cuerpo de Ranma. —Bueno yo…

Balbucee un momento y deje de ocultar la masculinidad de Ranma, el tío Genma suspiro. —Hijo tan bueno para algunas cosas y tan torpe en otras, vi cómo se dobló las mangas blancas y con uno de sus brazos mostraba su "conejo" y con la otra coloco la mano sobre este. —Yo te enseñare.

Trague grueso ¿Qué rayos íbamos a hacer?.

Íbamos caminando en silencio hasta que aclare mi garganta. —¿Qué aremos Ranma?.

Le pregunte el simplemente continuo caminando. —No lo sé… ¿Por qué habrá pasado?.

—Quizá porque me tratas muy mal— sugerí la verdad era que Ranma no era amable conmigo, tenía sus momentos pero ¿Por qué no podía serlo siempre como con Ukio o la odiosa de Shampoo? Note como el paro en seco y me volteo a ver enojado. —¡Loca! Tu eres la que siempre se enoja— me contesto.

Yo la verdad no pude contenerme y empezamos a discutir como de costumbre cuando sentí como unos brazos me rodearon por el cuello y una gran cabellera azul saltaba por toda mi cara. —¡Wo ai ni Ranma! — Escuche, oh esa voz, era tan fastidiosa ¡Shampoo! Y lo peor del asunto me estaba abrazando a mi e.e bueno técnicamente a Ranma pero… ¡yo estoy atrapada en su cuerpo!.

En ese abrazo pude sentir las grandes lolas de Shampoo ¿Por qué mis lolas son más pequeñas que las de ella? ¿Acaso come muchas espinacas? ¿Usara algún método para que le crezcan? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por esta amazona. —Ranma salir conmigo— me dijo, yo me asquee ¿Cómo que salir con ella? Sería tan… ¡raro!.

—Es… esfúmate Shampoo, no tengo tiempo.

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para decirle entonces ella frunce el ceño. —Ranma salir con Shampoo algún día.

Dijo y antes de que pudiera yo actuar la tipa me había dejado un beso en la mejilla, cuando se fue rápidamente me limpie su asqueroso beso. —Ahora entiendes un poco lo complicada que es mi vida señorito Saotome— comento Ranma con una sonrisa, yo solo me gire ocultando mi rubor. —¡Cállate!.

En el camino a la escuela una pregunta no me dejo tranquila… ¿Cuál será el secreto de Shampoo y sus lolas? Tengo que averiguarlo así que hice una nota mental de eso.

POV Ranma.

Tenía que disimularlo pero ver a Akane en esa situación con Shampoo me seguía causando gracia, por primera vez tenía un día "tranquilo" sin Shampoo, al llegar a la escuela fui a saludar a Daisuke y Yuske (Nota: lo se… la verdad no estoy segura de cómo se llaman los amigos de Ranma o Akane así que improvise con nombres). —Oigan pásenme la tarea de matemáticas, no tuve tiempo de hacerla.

—Emm Hola Akane.

—¿Y esto? ¿Por qué estás hablando con nosotros? Oye la verdad no queremos problemas, mejor vete con Yuka y las demás.

¡Lo había olvidado por completo! ¡Soy mujer y soy Akane!.

POV Akane.

—¡Hola amigas! — las salude a todas de beso en la mejilla como siempre y me senté en mi lugar habitual aunque ellas se me quedaron mirando muy raro. —¿Pero qué haces Ranma?.

—Si ¿Por qué nos saludaste de beso? ¬¬

—Akane se pondrá molesta si se entera ¿Cómo se te puso pasar siquiera saludarnos de beso? ¬¬

—Exacto, ya no hay respeto, mantén la distancia Saotome— dijo Mery, yo la verdad había olvidado el hecho de que estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de Ranma.

Di un gran suspiro, tuve que pasar mi receso y horas libre con Yuske y Daisuke y Ranma pues estuvo con Yuka, Mery y Dea…

POV Ranma.

—¡Akane! ¿Lista para el viernes? — me pregunto una de las amigas de Akane creo que se llama María o algo así. —¿Viernes?.

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. —¡Akane! No puede ser que lo olvidaras, es nuestra pijamada que hacemos cada segundo viernes de cada mes, hoy toca en casa de Yuka.

No puede ser que Akane y estas niñas bobas sigan con esas ridiculeces. —Yo… este… no creo poder ir… ¡lo siento! — dije y estaba por irme cuando siento que me toman del brazo y me sientan en el banco vaya que esas tontas tenían fuerza. —Tú no puedes faltar Akane, iras.

—¡Tsk!.

POV Akane.

¡Asco! ¡asco! ¡asco! Tener que aguantar los gases de estos chicos y los eructos ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan sucios?. —Oye Ranma y tú y Akane ¿ya?.

Él y yo ¿ya? ¿A qué se referían estos tarados?. —¿Ya qué? No entiendo de qué hablas Yuske.

—Es Daisuke, y no te hagas tigre hablamos de que si… ¿ya te la comiste? 7u7.

—¿Comer? ¿pero de qué diablos hablan ustedes? — estas expresiones tan tontas de hombres eran incomprendidas por mi ¿Por qué usar ese tipo de expresiones tontas?.

—¡Idiota! Que si tu anguila ya se metió en la cueva de Akane 7u7.

Sentí como mis mejillas empezaron arder, cerré mis puños del coraje. —¡Idiotas! ¡Que les importa! ¡Son unos puercos!.

—Bueno uno nunca sabe Ranma, podías aprovechar cuando todos estén dormidos para que rechine el catre 7u7.

—Son un par de imbéciles— conteste y me fui de ese lugar, Ranma tenía unos amigos tan poco agradables quizá lo sucio y puerco se le pego de ellos.

POV off~

La joven pareja iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que Akane recordó algo, lo asqueroso que eran los amigos de Ranma. —Tus amigos son igual o peor de cerdos que tú.

—Cállate, tus amigas son unas tontas que son esas bobadas de pijamadas— contesto Ranma y cuando iban a empezar una discusión un cerdito negro iba corriendo a toda prisa para abrazar a su dueña, da un salto para estar en los brazos de su amada Akane pero esta lo recibe con la palma de su mano abierta haciendo que se callera al piso, ya que tenía su mirada fija en Akane. —Pero si es P-chan.

POV Akane.

—¡Ranma no tenías por qué lastimarlo! — lo regañe el solo giro la cabeza, yo me incline para recoger a P-chan en mis brazos pero algo raro paso, al verme me araño la cara y salto con Ranma otra vez pero el muy ingrato lo mando volar con una patada. —¡Ranma!.

—Al menos podrías tratarlo mejor, el pensara que su dueña ya no quiere— le dije enojada ¿Por qué odiaba a un cerdito negro? ¿Qué le hacía?.

—De ninguna manera— fue lo que me dijo, a veces Ranma era tan inmaduro y grosero.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **¡Saludos! ¡Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi historia! Sé que promete y espero no decepcionarlos, los 3 reviews que recibí me inspiraron para crear el capítulo número 2, se los entrego esperando haberles robado alguna sonrisa y… Un fic de ranma ½ no sería fic sin su intro así que a partir de este episodio pondré la letra: ) esperando que cuando la lean la canten como yo jaja. En fin les agradesco en especial a 4 personas: _CarlosKelevra88, rosefe-123 & _**_**Sandra-chan everdeen39**_ _ ** & Lucy Lu.**_

 **¡Gracias chicos! ¡Ustedes me motivaron!**

 **¿reviews?**

 **Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece y con Ranma 1/2 quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La venganza del maestro Happosai._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _El amor siempre va sin razón  
y fue así que él llego a mi corazón. ¿Cómo fué? No sé bien que paso, _  
_aflicción o atracción lo que nos unió. Discutir y por todo pelear, una extraña manera de amar. Por qué no demos al amor,_  
 _un "te quiero" y ya, con un beso y ya._  
 _Y así todo podría ser mejor. Mira que el tiempo ve de prisa, tal vez te puedas arrepentir. Todo acaba y no avisa,_  
 _tienes tu vida por vivir. Si me ves, Ranma, sé que sí, este amor está creciendo. Por favor, Ranma, di que sí,_  
 _y te entregare mi corazón... Oye lo que estoy diciendo! Olvida la amargura, y dame tu ternura. Discutir y por todo pelear, una extraña manera de amar. Por qué no demos al amor, un "te quiero" y ya,_  
 _con un beso y ya. Y así todo podría ser mejor._

* * *

Ya era tarde ese día, había sido algo tedioso es decir despertar y no estar en tu cuerpo ¡asusta! Imaginen a nuestros prometidos favoritos cuando les ocurrió en fin dejando a ellos de lado nos centramos en una habitación de las tantas que hay en la casa Tendo, está en especial tenia prendas íntimas de mujer muy bien cuidadas y dobladas de tal forma que no se pudieran arruinar ni siquiera arrugar, estaba una bolsa de dormir y aun lado un pequeño burro de planchar junto con una plancha centrándonos en la bolsa de dormir se encontraba un anciano quien con demasiada pereza bostezo. —¿Ya abra surtido efecto? — se cuestionó acto seguido se puso de pie y se empezó a tocar la cara al darse cuenta de que aún seguía en su cuerpo suspiro. —Aun no hace efecto, tendré que esperar más— comento.

Tomo una enorme manta verde oscura con figuras y se colocó un pañuelo negro en la cabeza. —Llego la hora de ir por más hermosas prendas para mi colección— dijo atesorando uno de los calzones mientras sus ojos demostraban un brillo sin igual.

POV Ranma.

Sigo sin creer como es que paso esto, si ya tenía una pesadilla al transformarme en mujer ahora tendría que ser una las 24 horas, continuamos caminando hasta llegar a casa y solo dimos el aviso de que llegamos acto seguido Akane y yo nos encerramos en su habitación para tratar de adivinar como había pasado. —Bien… ¿Qué se te ocurre? — me pregunto, era tan extraño ver a mi cuerpo hablándome y entonces me perdí en algunos pensamientos hasta que escuche a Akane llamándome, sacudí la cabeza. —Lo siento… ¿Tendrá que ver con una excursión de la escuela? ¿algún artefacto que hayamos visto juntos?.

Mire como Akane coloco una de sus manos en su mentón. —Tal vez pero habría que hacer una lista de todas las posibilidades, no crees que hayan sido alguna de tus… — Antes de que terminara la frase escuchamos como tocan la puerta. —¿Quién es? — dije entonces escuche la voz de la codiciosa.

—Akane alístate nos iremos en 15 minutos a "ese" asunto— solo dijo eso y se marchó ¿Qué asunto? ¿Por qué Akane no me dijo nada? La mire esperando una explicación y entonces vi como soltó una sonrisa. —Te gustara Ranma, lo prometo.

Yo suspire, ya que. 15 minutos después me encontraba con Nabiki caminando hacia el centro comercial. —Ammm Nabiki— conteste temerosa, ella me miro dando a entender que continuara. —¿A dónde vamos?.

Ella me miro y soltó una risa. —Akane tú ya sabes a donde vamos, esto lo hacemos cada 3 semanas ¿Qué te ocurre hoy?.

Me le quede mirando y me excuse, suspire supongo que lo descubriría hasta llegar, 10 minutos después llegamos a un gran local muy bien decorado definitivamente era un lugar para chicas una vez entramos Nabiki parecía conocer a la recepcionista. —¡Hola Mimi! ¿Cómo has estado? — vi cómo se saludaron de beso y luego la chica platico como si Nabiki y ella fueran amigas de toda la vida después me miro. —¡Akane! Pero ¿Qué modales son esos? ¡Salúdame!.

—Discúlpala, anda algo torpe el día de hoy— escuche a Nabiki yo solo me limite a gruñir al tiempo que cruzaba mis brazos y giraba la cabeza. —Cállate ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — conteste de manera grosera.

Nabiki hizo un palmface. —¿Vez Mimi? En fin, ya sabes lo de siempre para las dos— escuche que dijo la mediana de las Tendo y la chica asintió, la joven era rubia de ojos azules y su cabello era rizado, tenía un vestido rojo con lunares, su piel era blanca como la nieve, la joven asintió y empezó a llenar algunos papeles en el pequeño escritorio que tenían, era de color amarillo chillante y todos los accesorios eran rosados, morados y de colores muy llamativos. —Bien ya las anote, son 50000 yenes cada una.

Yo casi dejo caer mi boca hasta el piso del precio ¿Qué nos hacían? ¿al salir íbamos a ser de oro? ¡Va! ¡Tonterías! Note como Nabiki saco una tarjeta de crédito… esperen ¿de dónde la había obtenido? Me encamine hacia ella y le cuestione. —¿De dónde la conseguiste?.

Ella me miro confusa. —Enserio que andas rara, ya te lo he dicho de un novio rico que tengo por ahí.

Me contesto, yo me quede con la duda ¿desde cuándo tenia novio? Sin duda alguna la codiciosa sabía a quién tener por novio ¿Qué novio le deja una tarjeta a su chica? Uno muy enamorado supongo.

—Síganme por favor— escuche la voz de la rubia, antes de avanzar dejamos nuestros bolsos en unos estantes que ella tenía, no había problema ya que tenían en esa pequeña recepción como 3 cámaras de seguridad, la chica entro a una habitación y saco 2 batas de baño eran de un color rosa pastel y en la parte de la espalda tenían el logo de la tienda. —Pónganse cómodas y posteriormente mi asistente las guiara al recorrido del Spa.

Seguí a Nabaki hasta los baños y cuando ella empezó a desvestirse mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y me puse nervioso. —Qu…que… ¿Qué haces? — dije balbuceando.

—Cálmate Akane, somos mujeres no hay problema, cámbiate rápido— me dijo pero no podía cambiarme, no enfrente de ella y al tiempo mirar cómo se quita todo, negué con la cabeza y corrí a meterme al separador del inodoro. 10 minutos después salimos y ahora una chica con ojos rasgados de cabello largo lacio además de oscuro, tenía un vestido igual a la chica pero este era de color morado con los lunares de mismo color. —Por aquí señoritas.

—Mmmm esto se siente muy bien, continua así… ¡sí! ¡Que acogedor! ¡Continua! ¡Yo Ranma Saotome te ordeno que continúes con tu labor mujer! Esto era el paraíso, me estaban exfoliando los pies y se sentía tan bien, en mi cara o bueno en la de Akane me untaron una especie de mascarilla que me hacía sentir muy fresca, los pepinillos en los ojos me hacían sentirme muy relajado y antes de todo esto nos dieron un pequeño masaje ¿todo esto hacen las chicas en un día de Spa? — Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí como dejaron mis pies y empezaron a trabajar en mis manos después una hora de trabajar en mis manos y pies note como la chica se fue un momento. —Nabiki ¿A dónde fueron las chicas?.

—Fueron por lo único que nos falta para estar realmente guapas Akane— me dijo con gracia ¿lo único que falta?, note como la joven regreso y empezó a untarme algo cálido en la parte del bigote y cejas también no antes de quitarme toda la mascarilla por supuesto. —¿Qué vas a hacer? — interrogue intrigado ¿Por qué estaba colocando tiras sobre el líquido caliente que coloco sobre mi cara?.

—1…2…3…—

—¡Ahhhhhhgggg! ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? ¡Eso me dolió mucho! — chille, ese dolor fue el más horrible que pude haber presenciado ¿Por qué hacían esto las mujeres? Mire como la tipa me ponía ese liquido infernal por la pierna. —¡Alto! ¡No me lo haras de nuevo mujer!.

—¡Akane! Ya basta, además tu misma me has dicho que esto lo haces para verte más linda para "el" siempre me lo vives repitiendo cada vez que estas en este paso— me dijo Nabiki ¿para él? Exactamente ¿Por quién Akane hacia esto?.

Antes de que pudiera contestar 3 chicas me sentaron a la fuerza en la silla y empezaron a quitarme el bello de las piernas de tirones en tirones, mis gritos eran horribles pero esto todavía no acababa, me tomaron con firmeza de la cabeza y la voltearon con un poco de brusquedad. —¡Oye ten cuidado! — dije molesto, la chica rodo los ojos mientras que otra se acercó y empezó a untar ese líquido infernal alrededor de las mejillas cuando coloco el pedazo de tela. —Señorita solo no grite tanto…

¡Crash!

¡Pero qué clase de loco pasaría por este dolor!. —¡Ahhhhhhhhggggggggg! — grite a todo pulmón ¿Por qué Akane sufría de este modo? ¡Tendría que responder a esto más tarde!.

POV Akane.

Suspire ¿Cómo podríamos regresar a la normalidad? Actualmente tenía algo de ventaja ya que como hacía calor me bañe con agua fría y fue que me transforme en Ranma mujer, a diferencia de este puerco yo por primera vez le puse un sostén a Ranma, opte por ponerme algo de mi ropa aunque para ser honesta las blusas me quedaban algo apretadas ¡cómo era posible! ¿Por qué Ranma tenía Lolas más grandes que yo? Una blusa de tirantes de color rosa y una falda blanca estaban bien por el momento, estaba en la sala de estar viendo algo de tele, Kasumi estaba haciendo la comida y el tio Genma y mi papa estaban en el dojo, en eso veo como llega el anciano. —¡Ranma! ¡Pero qué bonita estas! — me dijo al tiempo que saltaba para abrazarme pero actué rápido y lo recibe con el puño cerrado justo en su cara. —¿Qué tal maestro? — interrogue con una venita salida en mi frente.

Minutos después el maestro me estaba haciendo compañía, tenía en su nariz un curita y tomaba un té de hierbas. —Ranma te quiero hacer una pregunta ¿hoy no notas algo raro en ti? — me cuestiono, yo negué con la cabeza. —Para nada maestro, soy el mismo Ranma el que viste y calza.

Note como el maestro dejo salir un suspiro además de susurrar algo por debajo. —Bueno nos vemos luego Ranma— me contesto y se fue saltando de un lugar en otro, eso fue extraño.

POV Ranma.

—Oye Nabiki…— la llame, tenía que saber para quien Akane se arreglaba. —Dime hermana.

Empecé a jugar con mis dedos y me sonroje un poco. —Em… veras… ¿exactamente para quien me arreglo?.

—Bueno Akane ¿no es obvio? Aunque lo niegues yo sé que te arreglas por Ranma, quieres que te vea más atractiva y por eso has empezado a hacer este tipo de cosas conmigo.

Ella continuo caminando y yo me quede estético ¿Akane pasaba por ese dolor solo para que yo la viera más atractiva?.

Una vez llegamos a la casa Tendo, me gritamos que ya habíamos llegado ágilmente pude percibir una pequeña sombra que se acercaba con mucha prisa directo a mí, cuando la sentí cercas la tome con mi mano. —Vaya… vaya… ¿a quién tenemos aquí? P-chan, sabes cerdito hoy no estoy de humor para jugar contigo así que… ¡esfúmate! — dije lo arroje y le di una patada haciendo que saliera volando muy lejos, estoy de ser Akane tenía sus beneficios ¡Ryoga nunca imaginaria que yo era quien lo maltrataba! Soy perverso : 3.

5 segundos después de mi acto de héroe sentí que alguien me dio un zape. —¡Oye eso dolió! — grite y cuando me gire me encontré con mi cuerpo, Akane e.e.

—No debes ser tan cruel con P-Chan, él me quiere mucho y yo igual— me dijo en tono serio, yo rodé los ojos. —No estas para decirme cosas después del mal rato que me hiciste pasar con la odiosa depilación.

Note como Akane tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

POV Akane.

—Repasemos todo, Últimamente lo que recuerdo era que vivíamos peleando— explique a Akane, ella asintió. —No tuvimos ninguna excursión o vimos algún objeto raro que yo recuerde.

Los dos estábamos pensando hasta que algo vino a mi cabeza. —Ranma hace rato el maestro me pregunto que si me sentía bien ¿crees que tendrá algo que ver? — al decir esto Ranma se puso de pie y miro con odio. —¡Claro! Ese viejo mañoso de seguro él es el responsable, Akane necesito que te quedes así con mi cuerpo de mujeres, lo atraeremos los 2 y le sacaremos la información que podamos a ese anciano mañoso.

10 minutos después, Ranma y yo entramos a la habitación del maestro quien se encontraba planchando unos calzones, maldito pervertido, trague grueso. —Oh maestro…— escuche como Ranma lo llamaba con voz seductora. —¿Qué ocurre Akane? ¿Qué se te ofrece?.

El maestro no nos estaba poniendo atención por planchar sus calzones pero cuando Ranma lo llamo por segunda vez y alzo la mirada, al anciano se le cambiaron sus ojos por unos corazones y casi llenaba un vaso con su baba ¡asco! Ranma había tenía una blusa de botones donde dejaba salir un poco el sostén. —¿No quiere este regalito? — interrogo, en eso miro como el anciano salta hacia Ranma pero yo rápidamente lo aprendo de la oreja. —Ahora si anciano.

20 minuto interrogándolo y no lográbamos nada. —¡Maldición! Solo díganos ¿Qué le hizo a Ranma? — chille encolerizada. —¡Yo no te hice nada Ranma! ¡sueltenme!.

—Ah… espera Akane creo que tengo el método para que el anciano hable— dijo Ranma y entonces junto varias prendas íntimas, saco un cerillo y les prendió fuego. —Si no confianza quemare más prendas suyas, téngalo por seguro.

Sin duda alguna Ranma era de armas tomar, después de varias quemadas de su colección el anciano por fin confeso que había querido vengarse de Ranma y para ello consiguió un incienso dorado que se supone cambiaria de cuerpo con, el anciano estaría en el de Ranma y Ranma en el del anciano. —¿Dónde está la cura? ¡Su estúpida broma termino haciendo que Akane y yo cambiáramos de cuerpo!.

No había visto a Ranma tan irritado, el anciano negó con la cabeza. —No se…

—¿Cómo que no sabe? ¡Iba a usar eso y no sabría cómo regresar a su propio cuerpo! — chillo Ranma sumamente molesto al tiempo que le tiro un golpe al anciano, la cuestión es que lo teníamos colgando amarrado como un capullo. —Ranma esto no sirve, anciano ¿Dónde está el incienso?.

El mañoso no quería cooperar pero al ver que Ranma iba a quemar otra de sus colecciones rápidamente nos dijo donde ocultaba el incienso y una vez lo teníamos en nuestras manos salimos corriendo de casa. —¿Ahora qué hacemos con esto? — interrogo Ranma.

—Sabes propongo que vallamos con la abuela de Shampoo, ella debe saber sobre esto y alguna cura…

—Ok pero… ¿Estas segura? Ahí estará Shampoo y ya sabes cómo es de empalagosa— yo asentí con la cabeza. —Nuestra prioridad es recuperar nuestros cuerpos ¿no?.

Cuando llegamos que no encontramos a la abuela pero si a su fastidiosa nieta, me arrepentí de haber sugerido que fuéramos con ella. —Ranma salir en una cita con Shampoo y yo personalmente los llevare con la abuela.

¡Maldita arpía! Sabía que necesitábamos de su abuela y nos estaba de cierto modo amenazando, Ranma y yo nos alejamos un poco. —Akane si no lo quieres hacer yo entiendo pero… podría ser la única opción que tenemos para averiguar sobre esto y como recuperar nuestras vidas.

—¡Tsk! Ya lo sé… lo hare.

Nos acercamos otra vez con Shampoo. —Bien saldré contigo pero espero que cumplas tu palabra.

—Shampoo tener palabra de amazona— contesto me tomo del brazo y me llevo caminando de prisa. —Akane esperar aquí tú.

Intercambie miradas con Ranma, pude leer sus ojos "buena suerte".

1 hora había transcurrido, tener que aguantar a la odiosa shampoo, abrazándome y pidiéndome besos ¡iug!.

—Shampoo tenemos que regresar ahora, enserio necesito hablar con tu abuela— le explique tratándomela de quitar de encima ¡me asfixiaba! Entonces noto una sonrisa malévola. —Bien Ranma pero antes… yo querer un beso tuyo.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

¡Saludos! ¡Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi historia! Sus reviews me animan a querer pensar en nuevas ideas para trolear a Akane y Ranma lo que me trae a la pregunta… ¿Akane besara a Shampoo? 7u7. Por cierto les quiero hacer una pregunta ya que pienso que este fic vaya para largo con escenas graciosas así como en el anime así que… ¿Qué opinan de que Asusa y Nikado aparezcan otra vez?.

Por cierto la parte del SPA fue gracias a una película que saco Disney llamada "swap" donde un chavo y una chica cambiaban de cuerpos y bueno esta algo gracioso esa parte xD y me gusto para ponerla aquí además de que en este fic Ranma y Akane se darán cuenta de lo que uno hacía por el otro estando en sus cuerpos.

Nota: La verdad desconozco como inician en un Spa, nunca he ido a uno xD.

En fin les agradezco en especial a 3 personas:

 ** _CarlosKelevra88_** _: por ser el primero en comentar y me gusta mucho que te hará sonreír el fic esa es la idea con este cambio de cuerpos pero también descubriremos momentos tristes y conflictivos en esto._

 _**Deliza22:** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer la historia, me agrada y espero que te vaya gustando toda la trama. _

**_Guest:_** _Pues fíjate que como Ranma está en el cuerpo de Akane podría ocurrir su momento Yaoi pero no tan yaoi así como el yuri en Akane ya que está en el cuerpo de Ranma._

¡Gracias chicos! ¡Ustedes me motivaron!

¿reviews?

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece y con Ranma 1/2 quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La venganza del maestro Happosai._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _El amor siempre va sin razón  
y fue así que él llego a mi corazón. ¿Cómo fué? No sé bien que paso, _  
_aflicción o atracción lo que nos unió. Discutir y por todo pelear, una extraña manera de amar. Por qué no demos al amor,_  
 _un "te quiero" y ya, con un beso y ya._  
 _Y así todo podría ser mejor. Mira que el tiempo ve de prisa, tal vez te puedas arrepentir. Todo acaba y no avisa,_  
 _tienes tu vida por vivir. Si me ves, Ranma, sé que sí, este amor está creciendo. Por favor, Ranma, di que sí,_  
 _y te entregare mi corazón... Oye lo que estoy diciendo! Olvida la amargura, y dame tu ternura. Discutir y por todo pelear, una extraña manera de amar. Por qué no demos al amor, un "te quiero" y ya,_  
 _con un beso y ya. Y así todo podría ser mejor._

* * *

POV. Ranma

Ahí me encontraba yo, esperando y esperando ¿Cuánto tiempo dura una cita? ¿Cómo se comportara Akane estando en mi cuerpo? ¿Se atrevería a besar a shampoo? Sacudí mi cabeza ¡claro que no! Akane es muy poco romántica, lo más seguro es que actué tan natural como un hombre, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué es tan brusca y poco femenina? Si fuera más tierna las cosas entre ella y yo serian diferentes.

Estaba sentado en el piso, fuera del local de la abuela de Shampoo, mirando al cielo cuando mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver cómo llegan Akane y Shampoo, la última mencionada abrazando muy feliz a Akane ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Por qué Akane venia mirando hacia otro lado con la cara roja?.

—¡Akane! ¿Seguir aquí? — me pregunta la amazona, yo asentí. —Bien, esperar un poco yo ir por abuela— comento y se metió al local, yo mire serio a Akane esperando una respuesta al no ver nada pregunte. —¿Qué ocurrió?.

Ella me miro directo a los ojos.

 _-Flash back-_

 _POV. AKANE_

 _—Si Ranma querer ver abuela, Shampoo querer un beso de Ranma— dijo la amazona con una risa triunfante, me tenía un poco en su merced, yo la mire con el ceño fruncido._

 _—Shampoo está mal que extorciones al muchacho que dices amar— Ella me miro y sonrió. —Todo se vale en guerra y amor._

 _Suspire ¿no se daría por vencida?. —¿Y si mejor te invito a comer algo y después vemos lo del beso? — propuse, ella salto de felicidad y me tomo del brazo. —¡Me gusta!._

 _La lleve al wackdonald y empezamos a comer, yo estratégicamente pedí una hamburguesa con extra cebolla. —Ranma abrir boca— me dijo al tiempo que me metía una papa en mi boca ¿Por qué era tan fastidiosa? ¿Qué rayos le veían a Ranma?. —Shampoo estar muy feliz._

 _Rodé los ojos, una vez terminamos de comer la lleve nuevamente al parque donde se suponía que nadie nos miraría. —Shampoo querer beso ahora._

 _La mugrosa china amazona se puso algo terca con su estúpido beso, yo trataba de pensar en algo. —¿Estas segura? Con la hamburguesa que comí, tengo un olor a cebolla muy feo._

 _Ella asintió. —No importar._

 _Cerro sus ojos y paro sus labios esperando a que la besara, yo trague grueso ¿Enserio nadie iba a interrumpirme? ¡Esto es tan gay! Pero… es el cuerpo de Ranma entonces no es tan gay como parece, cerré los ojos y lentamente fui acercando el rostro hacia ella…_

 _¡Crash!_

 _Abrí los ojos de golpe y mire a un lado, en el árbol estaba clavaba una especie de banda dura color amarilla con líneas negras. —¡Ranma! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Salir con otra chica estando comprometido con Akane! ¡Eres un canalla!._

 _¡Era Ryoga! Gracias al cielo. —¡Ryoga! ¡me sal…— no pude terminar mi dialogo por que rápidamente me soltó un golpe en la cara lanzadme justo a un árbol. —¡No te lo perdonare!._

 _Su próximo golpe acabaría con el rostro de Ranma y eso no lo soportaría ya que yo estaría sufriendo como pude esquive el golpe y de buenas por que el árbol quedo hecho añicos. —¡Cálmate Ryoga! ¡No tuve opción!._

 _—¡Eso dices siempre! ¡Akane es muy linda! ¡Ella no se merece que le hagas esto! — chillo tratándome de dar golpes, de buenas que sabía luchar y podía esquivar por pocos segundos los golpes de Ryoga, fue tan lindo al decir esas cosas de mi ¿Por qué Ranma no podía hacerlo? En fin continúe esquivando tratando de explicarle. —¡Ryoga! Dejar a Ranma en paz, el estar a punto de besarme._

 _—¡Ranma! ¡Canalla! — esa estúpida oración que salió de la boca de Shampoo pareció enfurecer más a Ryoga. —¡Espera!._

 _Y cuando me lanzo su tela dura creí que sería el fin pero gracias al cielo apareció Ukyo. —¿Por qué estas molestando a Ranma, Ryoga?._

 _—¡No te metas mujer! ¡este infeliz iba a besar a esa amazona! — grito a todo pulmón, Ukyo miro la escena y después a Shampoo quien asintió con una sonrisa perversa. —¡Ranma! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en si quiera besar a Shampoo?._

 _Maldición… Todo esto se hizo un rollo muy grande y para colmo llego el otro idiota, Mousse. —¡Saotome! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Shampoo es mi mujer!._

 _¿Cómo diablos había llegado Mousse aquí? Me asegure de ir a un parque el menos concurrido ¡maldición!. —¡Mousse! Piérdete, shampoo no querer salir contigo— escuche que la amazona le dijo, el pobre tipo de lentes estaba de rodillas suplicando._

 _Esto había llegado muy lejos, pase de largo a Ryoga y Ukyo, toma Shampoo de la mano y la cargue al estilo princesa, empecé a dar saltos entre lugares y salimos del lugar, una vez estábamos lejos del parque y más cercas del local la bajo sin cuidado. —¡Ranma! Casi caerme._

 _—Cierra la boca, y mejor ponte flojita y cooperando— dije con los brazos cruzados, ella no entendió. —Me refiero a que cierres los ojos que te daré el beso._

 _Shampoo se emocionó toda y se me abalanzo casi hace que nos caigamos. —Suéltame loca, vas a hacer que nos caigamos— dije molesta, una vez que logre quitármela de encima la mire seria. —Tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga y confiar en mi ¿si?._

 _Ella asintió. —Bien primero, cierra los ojos— hice una pausa y mire como ella lo hizo sin chistear. —Ok ahora abre la boca._

 _Esto era tan divertido. —Bien ahora saca la lengua— le dije y lo hizo ¡era tan divertido poder dar órdenes. —Ahora cierra la boca._

 _Una vez que le dije que cerrara la boca la tonta se mordió la lengua. —¡Ranma!._

 _Me grito algo enojada, yo me disculpe pero oculte la sonrisa. —Ok ahora va enserio, cierra tus ojitos ¿puedes? — le dije, ella dudo pero igual lo hizo, suspire y tregüe grueso. Me acerque lentamente y le plante un beso que duro como 3 segundos ¡guacala! Me sentí tan asqueada._

 _Ella abrió sus ojos y me miro sorprendida. —¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que fuera en la boca?._

 _Ella asintió. —Lo siento Shampoo pero no he besado ni siquiera a Akane en la boca, eso es algo difícil para mí además de que un beso en la frente es lindo también._

 _POV off~_

 _-fin del flashback-_

POV Ranma.

Mi rostro no aguantaba la risa, que Akane pasara por los problemas que yo vivo todos los días era gracioso. —Vez que no es fácil ser yo— le dije riendo, ella me golpeo el hombro. —¡Auch! Oye no maltrates a tu cuerpo…

—Cállate idiota.

—¡Ranma! ¡Akane! La abuela estar aquí— escuchamos como Shampoo nos dio el aviso y entramos. —Akane, querido yerno que gusto verlos ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? ¿Fijaremos la boda para mi nieta y mi yerno?.

—Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte anciana— escuche que dijo Akane, yo solo negué con la cabeza. —Venimos por otra cosa abuela, usted debe saber que es esto.

Akane sacó del bolsillo el extraño artefacto dorado y de inmediato miramos la cara de asombro de la anciana. —¿Dónde consiguieron eso, querido yerno? — cuestiono, note como Akane negó con la cabeza. —Por favor digamos lo que sabe anciana.

— _Es el incienso dorado cambia cuerpos, es un objeto con más de 3000 años de antigüedad, la princesa Shizuko, ella tenía una vida miserable a su parece así que un día decidió cambiar de cuerpo sin embargo… No salió como ella esperaba, termino en un cuerpo más miserable que su vida y murió siendo una esclava, nunca hayo la forma de regresar a su cuerpo…_

Mire a Akane a los ojos y ambos asentimos, tome el artefacto y lo guarde. —Gracias abuela, nosotros nos retiramos.

—Esperen… ¿Dónde consiguieron el objeto? Puede ser peligroso aún no se sabe cómo revertir el poderoso efecto que tiene— explico la anciana mientras nos miraba de manera sospechosa, nosotros sonreímos nerviosamente. —El viejo mañoso.

Se le ocurrió decir a Akane, la abuela ansintio y nos marchamos del lugar, cuando estábamos caminando todo era silencio. —Ranma tenemos que…

—Lo se Akane, lo sé— sabía que teníamos que hallar la manera de romper el efecto y recuperar nuestros cuerpos o terminaríamos atrapados por siempre.

POV OFF ~

Akane POV.

Había sido un largo día tanto en la escuela como en la tarde y ya era de noche cuando salimos del local de los tallarines, una vez llegamos a casa mire como Ranma se metió a bañar aunque claro le advertí que no hiciera nada raro por otro lado yo me fui al techo más que para pensar, para despejar mi mente un rato, 10 minutos había estado sumida en mis recuerdos cuando siento que me dan un zape, alzo la mirada y miro a Ryoga. —No estás en guardia.

—Ryoga ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestione, él no me miraba a los ojos pero note algo de brillo en sus ojos ¿había llorado?. —Ranma tengo que hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas honesto ¿le dijiste a Akane mi relación con P-chan?.

Cuando termino me miro directo a los ojos ¿Qué tenía que ver Ryoga con P-chan?. —No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—¡Al menos admítelo Saotome! Por alguna razón Akane ha rechazado a P-chan y creo que tu tuviste que ver ¡dímelo! — me grito tomándome del cuello de la camisa yo me solté con brusquedad y me puse de pie. —Mira Ryoga, no tengo idea de que me estás hablando deja de decir tonterías.

—Con que así serán las cosas Saotome… Bien pero quiero que sepas que luchare por Akane una y otra vez, la amo con todo mi corazón— comento y se fue saltando de tejado en tejado.

POV OFF ~

Ranma POV

Esto sería difícil… Me encerré en el baño y prepare agua tibia, me quite las prendas de la escuela con todo lo que paso ni tiempo tuve de cambiarme, ya solo me faltaba quitarme el calzón puesto que sostén no use nunca y no lo usare estando en el cuerpo de Akane, me metí a toda prisa a la tina, se sentía tan relajante y cómodo.

Recargue mi cabeza un momento en la orilla y cerré los ojos cuando los abrí mi sorpresa fue tal al ver a Akane dentro ¿pero qué diablos hacia?. —¿Pero qué haces aquí Akane? ¿Qué no vez que se puede mal interpretar? Sobre todo porque tu estas en mi cuerpo y yo en el tuyo— le dije en susurros molesto.

Note como se sonrojo. —No puedo…

—¿No puedes? — repetí, ella me miro directo. —No puedo dejar que toques mi cuerpo en la ducha.

—Akane… se verá más raro que tu toques tu propio cuerpo estando en el mío e.e.

—Solo digo que podrías ponerte un traje de baño y bañarte por encima Ranma— me dijo algo irritada, yo la mire con cara de "no manches". —Akane, yo jamás pensaría de manera pervertida con tu cuerpo si a eso te refieres ¬¬.

Y seguimos debatiendo cuando escuchamos el abrir de la puerta… ¡genial! ¿Ahora quien entraría?.

—Ranma… Akane….

* * *

Nota: Akane estaba convertida en hombre desde que salieron de casa corriendo a con la abuela y obvio tenía la ropa habitual.

¡Saludos! ¡Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi historia! Sus lindos comentarios me animan para pensar en futuras ideas para trolear a nuestras parejitas. Pensé en Azusa y Mikado para que salieran más delante y también en como Akane descubrirá que Ryoga es P-chan, gracias a Deliza22 por la idea de incluir a Rin rin y Ran ran lo pensare detenidamente como podía meterlas en uno o dos capítulos y como meter a los hermanos Kuno también jaja ¡definitivamente tiene que salir la rosa negra!.

En fin les agradezco en especial a 3 personas:

 **** _: Un agradecimiento muy especial a ti por seguir la historia y dejar un review, me da gusto que te haya echo reír y así como lo hizo ese capítulo espero que este también. Divisaba un fic donde pudiera ver la comedia al estilo ranma ½ y donde no le dijeran "marimacho" a Akane xD._

 _**Deliza22:** Gracias! Tu eres muy linda al dejar un review, te lo agradezco y se lo que sufres, yo igual jaja pero bueno la belleza cuesta, tu idea de trolear a Shampoo es buena y se me ocurrió hacerlo un poco en este cuarto episodio ¡un beso y un abrazo!._

¡Gracias chicos! ¡Ustedes me motivaron!

¡Un beso y un abrazo!

¿reviews?

Besos.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece y con Ranma 1/2 quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La venganza del maestro Happosai._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

POV Ranma.

No sé qué podía ser peor, el hecho de que fuimos sorprendidos estando los dos el baño o la persona que nos sorprendió, yo me quede mirando estético sin saber qué hacer, estaba en la tina, la mitad de cuerpo era cubierta por agua y la otra mitad bueno… quedo al aire libre ¡pero no fue mi culpa! Akane que entro como loca diciendo que temía que le hiciera algo a su cuerpo semi desarrollado como si fuera a tocarlo de manera pervertida e.e.

Mis brazos reaccionaron por si solos y se cruzaron tapando las lolas, rápidamente noto como Akane empieza agitar las manos completamente roja, genial ahora quedare como el pervertido. —¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?.

—¡Nabiki no es lo que parece! — Responde Akane, la codiciosa sonríe. —Claro… mi silencio les costara cuñadito.

Esa Nabiki, era tan malvada, yo me limite a negar con la cabeza. —¡Salgan del baño los dos! — se me ocurrió decir pero la frase sonó algo tensa.

0o0o0o0

POV Akane.

Esa noche había sido algo rara, creo que fue un error entrar al baño y decirle hacerle un problema Ranma, el quedara como el depravado, bueno ya estoy lista y ahora tenemos que sobrevivir un último día más a la escuela.

Una vez que tome la mochila de cuero, Salí de la habitación y me encamine hacia el comedor para desayunar rápidamente note que todo estaba en silencio, mi padre estaba leyendo el periódico como de costumbre, el anciano estaba cercas de la mesa planchando sus prendas, Mi hermana mayor sirviendo los platillos, Nabiki tomando su jugo muy tranquila, El tío Genma convertido en panda y bueno Ranma me miro y asintió. —Buenos días.

Nadie respondió, tome asiento y una vez empecé a comer note como mi padre bajo el periódico y me miro serio. —Ranma Nabiki me conto lo de la tina.

Terminando la oración, yo que estaba comiendo el arroz me atragante y de reojo pude notar que Ranma se giró a su izquierda y escupió lo que estaba bebiendo dándole justo en la cara al anciano y manchando de jugo las prendas íntimas. Me di unos golpes en el pecho tratando de pasarme la comida y cuando por fin pude tranquilizarme conteste.

—¡Fue un mal entendido! — dije alzando la voz y mirando con odio a Nabiki. —¡Ranma! No tolerare ese compartimiento pervertido en mi casa y mucho menos que lo hagas con tu prometida— escuche decir de mi padre se oía muy enojado además de que ahora tenía unos cuernos en la frente, su cara era morada y tenía la lengua como de una serpiente. —¡Mas te vale que no se vuelva a repetir!.

—Haber haber tranquilos todos, Soun dime ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué esa actitud con mi discípulo Ranma?.

Lo que faltaba, el anciano de metiche. —Vera maestro, lo que pasa es que ayer en la noche cuando Akane se estaba bañando sorprendí a Ranma dentro del baño…

Empezo a hablar Nabiki cuando me levante rápidamente de la mesa, cerre mis manos en forma de puños y la fulmine con la mirada. —¡Que fue un mal entendido!.

—Ranma, eso no está bien, tienes que respetar las reglas de la casa— escucho que me dice Kazumi. —Hay discípulo no creí que ya tuvieras tantas ganas de consumar tu matrimonio que aún ni llega pero tú ya estás de ganoso.

—¡Cierre la boca anciano! — grite girándome hacia él.

0o0o0o0

POV Ranma.

A pesar de estar en el cuerpo de Akane no puedo evitar querer irme caminando sobre el barandal o las cercas, ambos íbamos caminando en silencio hasta que ella rompe el hielo. —Lo siento… Fue mi culpa ahora pensaran que eres más pervertido que el maestro.

En la voz de Akane pude escuchar tristeza, di un salto y termine justo enfrente de ella, mirándonos a los ojos, era raro que mi propio cuerpo me mirara a los ojos. —Olvídalo ¿si? Ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo salir de esto— le dije regalándole una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió.

—Si.

0o0o0

Llegamos a la escuela y casi saludo a mis amigos pero en eso llegaron las fastidiosas amigas de Akane bombardeándome con preguntas sobre la dichosa pijamada de hoy en la noche, mire de reojo a Akane y note como tenía una cara de desagrado al estar con Yuske y Daisuke no la culpo esos idiotas a veces suelen ser muy fastidiosos.

Las clases transcurrieron normal y cuando llego la hora del almuerzo aproveche a las bobas amigas de Akane para preguntarles. —Chicas… ¿ustedes creen en el viaje astral o cambio de almas? — interrogue, las 3 se me quedaron viendo.

—¡Si! — chillaron las tres. —¡Es tan romántico!.

—Yo lo vi en una película— comento una de ellas creo que se llama Yuka. —¿ A si? — interrogue.

—Si, 2 personas cambian de cuerpo y para volver tienen que hacer mejor la vida del otro y en otra película que vi, los que cambian de cuerpo que eran una chica y un chico que no paraban de pelear, regresan a sus cuerpos cuando uno se enamora del otro y además hacen un acto bueno por sí mismos.

—¿Un acto bueno? — cuestione, quizá eso nos podría ayudar a Akane y a mí. —Si…

Cuando la amiga de Akane estaba por explicarme sonó la maldita campana.

0o0o0o0

POV Akane.

Una vez salimos de la escuela Ranma me pidió que fuéramos a comer pero lejos de los tallarines de Shampoo y los panes de Ukyo, yo acepte con mucho gusto a decir verdad de Shampoo y Ukyo prefiero a la chica que hace los panes japoneses, es menos fastidiosa cuando se lo propone claro. —¿Y bien Ranma?.

El tomo un sorbo de la soda. —Creo que se cómo podríamos regresar a la normalidad— su tono era de seriedad, y su mirada se centró en el plato de comida que tenía justo enfrente.

10 minutos transcurridos en los cuales Ranma me explico su teoría no pude evitar el sonrojarme. —¿Un acto puro?.

Repetí, el asintió. —Bueno y ¿Qué se te ocurre? — cuestione, noto como se sonroja levemente y empieza a jugar con sus dedos. —Bueno… veras… yo pensé… que… tal vez…

Y antes de que terminara nos interrumpen.

—¡Ranma mi amor! — esa voz, era tan odiosa, siento como me abrazan y tratan de besarme pero tengo buenos reflejos así que metí mis manos y la aleje lo más que pude de mi rostro. —Kodachi— dije con todo el veneno que pude.

—¡Akane Tendo! ¡Yo Kuno Tatewaki te amare y respetare por toda la eternidad! Excepto los fines de semana primor— Lo que faltaba, el hermano de la loca acosando a Ranma, Kuno abrazo a Ranma y froto su cara contra la mejilla de mi cuerpo ¡maldito seas Kuno cacahuate!. Los nos estaban colmando la paciencia tan melosos hasta que llegamos a nuestro limite.

—¡Largo!.

Exclamamos al mismo tiempo que los golpeábamos y lanzábamos fuera del local creando un agujero, estábamos tensos y tratábamos de recuperar el aliento. —Como molestan…

0o0o0

POV Ranma.

Después de ese mal rato que nos hicieron pasar los Kunos, decidimos regresar a casa y al final no pude decirle mi hipótesis a Akane, cuando llegamos a las puertas de la casa, fuera estaban Yuske y Daisuke esperándome o más bien a Akane. —¡Ranma!.

—¡Hoy vienes con nosotros! ¿le das permiso Akane? — me preguntan mirándome. —A mí que me importa, si él quiere ir es su asunto.

Conteste, creo que esa respuesta seria típica de Akane y en segundos miro como es arrastrada por ese par de idiotas, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. —Suerte.

Cuando me adentre a casa, la hermana mayor de las Tendo me hablo. —Akane ¿me puedes acompañar? — yo asentí y caminamos hasta la cocina.

—Es hora, ponte el delantal— me dice, yo la mire confundido ¿el delantal? ¿Íbamos a cocinar?.

—Hoy aremos galletas.

¿Escuche bien? ¿hoy? ¿acaso Akane y Kazumi habían estado cocinando juntas todo este tiempo?. —¿Galletas?.

Repetí totalmente confundido, Kazumi me miro con ternura. —Akane todos los viernes a esta hora tu y yo planeamos un platillo, te digo como lo hagas, lo empiezas a hacer y lo probamos seguido te digo tus errores y debes tomar nota para después hacerlo nuevamente y que te quede bien, hoy serán galletas, los ingredientes están en la mesa y ya sabes cómo hacerlos— me explico, 45 minutos después tenia harina en mi cara y todo el delantal pero creo que casi terminaba. —Muy bien Akane esta vez no has confundido la sal con el azúcar y la mescla esta perfecta para que la metamos al horno.

Una vez que metimos las galletas la mire con seriedad. —Kazumi ¿Por qué hacemos esto?.

Ella me miro y esbozo una sonrisa. —Tú me lo pediste, dijiste que querías aprender a cocinar para ser una buena esposa en un futuro, ni yo me creía eso de ti pero me dio tanto gusto.

Ok esto era algo inusual, primero Akane empezó a depilarse y tuve que pasar por ese horrible momento y ahora ¿Quiere aprender a cocinar? ¿Qué está ocurriendo con Akane? No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo pase analizando las respuestas a las preguntas que me hice pero fue el suficiente para que las galletas salieran, una vez fuera y esperando que se enfriaran un poco Kazumi las probo. —¡Akane! Están bien echas estoy segura que a Ranma le dará gusto probarlas.

0o0o0o

POV Akane.

—¡No quiero! ¡Déjenme en paz! — chille, esos idiotas me tenían tomada de ambos brazos, me estaban arrastrando a un antro/bar. —Relájate Ranma, mi tio es el dueño y nos dejara entrar gratis.

—Si además veremos lindas chicas 7u7.

—¡No quiero! — conteste molesta. —¿Tienes miedo de que Akane te pegue? ¿tienes miedo de entrar a un bar y conocer a alguien mejor que Akane?.

—¿Eres un gallina Saotome? — Ese par de imbéciles ¡ya verán quien es Akane Tendo!. —¡claro que no tarados, entremos!.

El peor error de toda mi vida, ese lugar se podría describir con tres palabras: Sexo, Alcohol y drogas.

Lo último que recuerdo es haber tomado una botella de cerveza y de ahí en más… todo se volvió muy confuso y oscuro.

0o0o0o

POV Ranma.

¿Quién diablos se cree Akane? ¡Ya son las 4 am! No puedo dormir, la estuve esperando y nunca llego, todos se fueron a dormir y yo no logro pegar los ojos. Me encuentro acostado en su cama con su habitual pijama amarilla ¿la recuerdan?, estoy tapado hasta la cabeza mirando a la pared ¿Dónde diablos esta?, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido muy similar cuando abren la ventana lo que ocasionó que mis sentidos se pusieran al 100% alertas.

Sentí una presencia acercándose en milésimas de segundos me pongo de pie sobre la cama colocándome en posición de batalla, baje la guardia al ver que era Akane pero...

—Hola ¡hip! otro yo ¡hip! — dijo a duras penas, no puede ser un olor desagradable me llego hasta las fosas nasales, Akane estaba ebria. —¡Akane! — la llame en susurro para no despertar a los demás. —¿Qué rayos hiciste?, Estas borracha.

—¿Yo? ¡hip! No… ¡hip! ¿Quién dice? — me contesto, sus mejillas estaban rojas, tenía ojos entre abiertos y parecía que estaba bailando me sorprendía que siguiera de pie. —Akane ¿Qué hiciste?.

—Oh ¡hip! Ya deja ¡hip! De regañarme ¡hip! O te juro que….— ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase por que se tropezó y casi se caía si no fuera porque la sostuve aunque era difícil ya que mi cuerpo era más pesado, ella clavo su mirada sobre mí. —Oye… que Bonita ¡hip! Ojala Ranma me lo dijera ¡hip! Ese maldito ¡hip!.

—Akane calmate… Necesitas…— y cuando estaba por decir algo pone su dedo índice sobre mis labios. —Shh.. hablasss mucho…

—¡Estas borracha! No puedo dejar así Akane— le dije algo molesto, como pudo se soltó de mi agarre y se puso de pie tambaleándose nuevamente. —¿Cuál es tu problema yo numero 2?.

Se acercó hasta mí y me toco el pecho con su dedo índice. —Yo decido por mi cuenta, amiga. Y decido que es hora de dormir.

Se aleja de mí y camina hasta la cama. —Perfecto ¡hip!.

Me quede estético mirando como ella se echaba a dormir sobre su propia cama, era tan extraño ver a mi cuerpo dormir, suspire. —¿Qué hare?.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Bien… la verdad es que no actualice por dos razones, una que estaba y sigo estando en días de exámenes y otra… estaba pensando en nuevas escenas al estilo anime para trolear a Ranma y Akane, quiero aclarar que en este punto como nuestros protas ya están por cumplir 18 pasaran situaciones un tanto eróticas o con alcohol.

En fin les agradezco en especial a:

 ** _Jgdreamer_** _: Tú me alegras a mi al ver que con cada episodio que subo, tu siempre estas al pendiente para leerlo y dejar un lindo review, gracias por el apoyo! Tratare de actualizar más seguido pero si me retrase fue por exámenes jeje de echo aun me falta uno… En cuanto a nuestra historia me agrada que algunas escenas te hagan reír, esa es la idea hacerlo como en el anime!._

 ** _RanmaxAkane:_** _Saludos y gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer la historia y comentarla, la verdad prefiero basarme en el anime, el manga no lo he visto solamente logre ver el capítulo final donde esperaba la "boda" que nunca ocurrió jaja. Agradezco tu observación._

 ** _Guest:_** _Gracias por dejar un review y ten por seguro que lo continuare pero a su debido tiempo, ya sabes escuela._

¡Gracias chicos! ¡Ustedes me motivaron!

¡Un beso y un abrazo!

¿reviews?

Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece y con Ranma 1/2 quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La venganza del maestro Happosai._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

POV Ranma.

Ya eran las 8 am del sábado y pregúntenme… ¿pude dormir? La respuesta es no, estuve lo que restaba de la madrugada observando a mi cuerpo tendido en la cama de Akane pensando ¿Por qué no intervine? Esos idiotas…

Lamentablemente no se puede hacer nada a estas alturas solamente ver que Akane esté mejor y que no vuelva a salir con esos 2 ¡nunca!. La contemple un poco más y después recordé algo, camine en silencio para evitar despertarla gire la perilla y antes de salir la mire una vez y solté una leve sonrisa, al menos ya estaba en casa.

Entre a mi habitación y empecé a buscar entre los cajones hasta que di con una pequeña bolsa con letras en chino. — _Akane esto te hará sentir un poco mejor._

Salí con sumo cuidado, ya saben cómo se pone mi padre cuando está dormido y lo despiertan, se deben preguntar ¿Qué tengo en mis manos? Bueno la cuestión es que mi padre en su juventud era algo alocado junto con el abuelo y para sus borracheras crearon esta pequeña medicina para mejorar al día siguiente, espero que le ayude a Akane.

Antes de ir a la habitación fui por un vaso con agua y retorne al cuarto de Akane, cuando entre note que estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente. —Hola, buenos días.

La salude, ella se incorporó en la cama y de inmediato puso una de sus manos en la cabeza frotándose. —¿Qué paso?.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber pero por ahora te sugiero te tomes esto, es una medicina, te hará sentir mejor— le dije con una sonrisa ella asintió y acto seguido se tomó la medicina y después un gran sorbo de agua. —Me duele la cabeza…

—Akane lo siento… No debí dejarte ir con Yuske y Daisuke estando en mi cuerpo, no volverá a pasar lo prometo— conteste mirándola fijo y note como sus mejillas alcanzaron un rubor pero en fracción de segundos cambio su cara por una como de asustada, abrió los ojos como plato y rápidamente coloco una mano en su boca, se levantó estrepitosamente de la cama y salió corriendo directo al baño. —¡Akane!.

La seguí rápidamente y del otro lado de la puerta pude escuchar cómo estaba vomitando, pobre, no pude evitar sentirme mal solo esperaba que se le pasara rápido.

Más tarde como a eso de las 10, todos estábamos reunidos en el comedor y Kazumi estaba sirviendo los platos de arroz cuando mire que le pasaron uno a Akane hizo cara de asco y alejo el platillo. —No gracias.

Eso contesto, note como mi padre la miro extrañado. —Esto es raro normalmente te comerías hasta 5 platos de arroz Ranma ¿te sientes bien?.

Ella no contesto nada, se excusó y se retiró. 10 minutos después alguien me pidió que habláramos en su habitación, una vez estando ahí con ella note como soltó una pequeña risa, estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas. —Suéltalo Akane.

—¿Soltar qué? — respondí, que tramaba ahora Nabiki Tendo esa y otras preguntas me surgieron instantáneamente en la cabeza. —Tu secreto y el de Ranma.

— _¡No puede ser! ¿Lo había descubierto? ¿Sabía del cambio de cuerpos?._

Pensé pero luego esas ideas se esfumaron con lo me dijo, me quede helado. —¡Estas embarazada y es el hijo de Ranma!.

Palidecí y casi me desmayo con semejante idea, después de que recupere un poco mi estado normal la mire con enojo. —¡De donde sacas tal tontería!.

—Hermanita ¿sabías? En ciertos embarazos el hombre es el que sufre de los síntomas de embarazo, en la mañana escuche vomitar a Ranma y hoy no quiso comer nada ¡No lo niegues Akane!.

Me apunto con el dedo índice, me sentí indignado ¿de verdad pensarían que yo le haría tal cosa a Akane? Estando tan jóvenes para eso. —¡Estás loca! Lo más seguro es que haya comido algo que no le cayó bien cualquiera que vomite no querrá comer tan rápido.

Note como la avariciosa Tendo negó con la cabeza y me miro seria. —¡yo sé que lo que digo es verdad, esperas un hijo de Ranma!.

Rápidamente corrí sobre ella y le tape la boca. —Callate, si lo gritas todos pensaran en tu ridícula id…

Y antes de que pudiera terminar se escucha que abren la puerta de golpe, eran todos los habitantes de la casa, el padre de Akane la traía agarrado de un brazo. —¿Eso es verdad Ranma? Akane espera un hijo tuyo.

—Ranma ¿no crees que estas muy joven para ser padre? Yo que tú me habría cuidado más— dijo el anciano, mi padre negaba con la cabeza. —No has aprendido bien hijo, tenías que esperar a que se casaran.

—Akane no estuvo bien que te entregaras a Ranma— me dijo Kazumi mirándome con una tierna mirada, en eso ella y nos miramos al mismo tiempo. —¡Que es un mal entendido!.

0o0o0o

POV. Akane.

Después de esa rara mañana pero ya tan común en la casa, Ranma y yo salimos a pasear un momento después de todo hoy no había clases, decidimos ir al parque, estábamos sentados en una banca y ninguno decía nada. —Ranma… lo siento por mi imprudencia y no saber controlarme ahora piensan que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

Le dije sin poder mirarlo a la cara, estaba mi mirada fija en el piso y mis manos estaban sobre mi regazo en eso noto que coloca una de sus manos sobre las mías. —Akane, no importa además tú y yo sabemos que no ha pasado nada de eso.

Yo no supe que decir un rubor muy leve se formó en mi rostro al tiempo que lo observe a los ojos. —Akane, creo que se la forma de como regresar a nuestras vidas pero… ¿estas dispuesta a hacer lo que sea?.

Me cuestiono, yo asentí y la verdad era esa, haría lo que estuviera a mi alcance y ¡mucho más!. —¿Segura?.

—Si.

—¿Completamente segura?.

—Si.

Ya empezara a irritarme. —¿Segura, segura, seguirita?.

—¡Hombre que si!.

—Bien… lo que creo que hay que hacer es…— y estando a escasos segundos de saber algún remedio para poder recuperar nuestras vidas noto como Ranma hace una cara de dolor. —¿te sientes bien?.

Interrogo, la niega con la cabeza y después miro como se toca el vientre. —Me duele… mucho…

Lo mire angustiada ¿Qué hacía? ¿Había comido algo malo? ¡Que hacer! Y entonces recordé que día era… Hoy iniciaba mi periodo.

Minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos encerrados en un apartado de los baños públicos, habíamos cerrado con llave. —Ponte esto y evitara que se te manche la ropa.

—¡Me desangro! ¡voy a morir! ¡que dolor! ¡que agonía! — chillaba al tiempo que se tomaba del vientre, yo hice un palmface y después lo sujete de los hombros. —¡Controlate! Para empezar necesito que te pongas la toallita femenina ¿ok?.

—De acuerdo…— dijo y se adentró a un apartado de los baños, 10 segundos después miro como abre la puerta un poco. —Akane…

—¿Si?.

—¿Cómo se supone que me lo ponga? — me cuestiona, casi quería golpearlo pero solo suspire y le ayude. 20 minutos después estábamos en wacdonald. —¿Me estás diciendo que nunca te llego el periodo siendo mujer?.

—Nunca me había desangrado tanto en toda mi vida siendo chica— me contesto al tiempo que pedía una orden. —Vaya… pues acostúmbrate eso dura alrededor de 5 días.

Note como abrió sus ojos. —No puede ser…

To be continued...

* * *

¡Saludos! Mis queridos lectores, estoy feliz porque en mi último examen saque 10 y quise actualizar… a todas mis lectoras y mujeres del mundo. PD: disculpen que el cap sea corto... en el próximo lo compensare! Y en especial espero que les haga reir.

¡FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER!

En fin les agradezco en especial a:

 ** _Jgdreamer_** _: Gracias por darte un tiempo de dejar un lindo review me alegra que te guste! Saludos!._

 ** _Amy Saotome Tendo:_** _Gracias a ti por dejar un post linda : ) saludos!._

 ** _Rosefe-123:_** _Gracias espero que lo demás te guste._

 ** _RanmaxAkane:_** _Sabes es curioso porque leyendo tu review y analizando un poco mi episodio tienes razón, en cuanto al manga tengo pensado darle una leída cuando este en vacaciones por el momento, el fic está hecho para hacer reír honestamente pensaba más en verla borracha como algo gracioso, en fin agradezco tus puntos de vista y espero volver a leerte en los próximos capítulos._

¡Gracias chicos! ¡Ustedes me motivaron!

¡Un beso y un abrazo!

¿reviews?

Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece y con Ranma 1/2 quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La venganza del maestro Happosai._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 _POV. Ranma_

 _¡Horrible! ¡Horrible! ¡Atroz! ¡Doloroso! ¡Incomodo! Esas eran las únicas palabras que describían mi situación ¿Cómo pueden las mujeres sobrevivir a esto llamado periodo? O lo peor es que tienen que pasar por esto cada mes ¿Cómo lo hacen? Apenas habían transcurrido 3 horas y me sentía terrible con este estado de Akane de un momento a otro me sentía enojado después triste… ¿esto es parte del periodo?._

—Ranma ¿estas bien? — escuche a Akane preguntarme al tiempo que me miraba y posaba una mano sobre la mía lo que hizo que me sonrojara un poco. —Yo… Akane ¿Cómo logras sobrevivir a esto? Me duele el vientre mucho.

—Bueno ahora sabes lo que una mujer tiene que sufrir en ocasiones, tranquilo que llegando a casa te daré unas pastillas que alivian el dolor— me dijo con una sonrisa, eso me alivio un poco, 20 minutos después terminamos de comer y salimos del local, creo que no mencione como íbamos vestidos bueno Akane tenía mi ropa habitual la camisa de botones roja de 3 cuartos y el pantalón azul marino con los zapatos negros aquí entre nos uno de mis complementos favoritos yo por mi lado tenía una blusa rosa con un short negro, gracias al cielo que escogí el short en vez de la falda blanca, habría sido un desastre.

Los 2 estábamos hablando tan tranquilamente y bromeando, esos momentos con Akane eran tan agradables hasta que todo fue interrumpido por ciertas chicas fastidiosas junto a un par de idiotas. —¡Akane! ¿Por qué no fuiste a la pijamada? ¡Te estuvimos esperando en casa de Yuka!.

Yo las mire confundido y entonces recordé que la dichosa reunión de chicas era el viernes en la noche misma noche que Akane se fue con los idiotas que tengo enfrente y llego borracha hasta las 3 am. —Yo… em…

—Yo me enferme y le pedí que se quedara para que me cuidara— explico Akane con rapidez pero pude notar el nerviosismo en su voz, las chicas negaron con la cabeza. —Hay Ranma se nota que no puedes estar sin Akane ¿Verdad?.

Escuche decir a una chica de cabellos cortos mientras golpeaba levemente a Akane con el codo y tenía una mirada picara. —Déjame en paz.

La escena se me hizo divertida, entonces mis amigos hablaron. —Chicas y Ranma ¿ya escucharon? Desde ayer se inauguró un parque de diversiones y hay promociones al ser los primeros días ¿les gustaría que fuéramos hoy en la noche? — explico Yuske con una sonrisa. —¡Buena idea! — comento Drea que es la chica de la coleta y luego poso su mirada sobre mí y me apunto con el dedo índice. —Akane Tendo, es tu obligación asistir a este plan por la noche que tenemos al dejarnos plantadas en la pijamada.

—Ni lo piensen.

Conteste me cruce de brazos y gire la cabeza lo que provoco que miraba a Yuske y Daisuke que trataban de convencer a Akane para que fuera. —Anímate Ranma, habrá chicas bonitas en la feria.

—Bien yo solo iré si va Ranma y promete estar todo el tiempo conmigo para cuidarme— dije mirándolas a los ojos y alzando la voz un poco fuerte para que el trio que estaba en discusión me voltearan a ver, Akane tenía sus ojos abiertos como plato.

—Vaya… Ranma ¡por favor! Ve con nosotros para que Akane se anime a ir ¿puedes? ¿Puedes? Si nos haces este favor te lo compensaremos después.

Akane me miro unos segundos y yo asentí con la cabeza ¿Qué problema habría? Solo era ir a pasear jugar un par de juegos quizá ganar algún peluche para Akane y después regresaríamos a casa. —Bien iremos a las ¿7:30?.

Las chicas dieron un salto de alegría y me abrazaron ¡que empalagosas! Después todos confirmamos que sería a esa hora en la entrada del gran parque de diversiones, media hora después llegamos a casa.

0o0o0o0

POV Akane.

—¿Irán al parque de diversiones? — nos pregunta mi papa que se encontraba jugando contra el tio Genma, Kazumi estaba haciendo la cena y Nabiki estaba echada en el piso leyendo una revista. —Si… ¿algún problema con eso? Iremos con nuestros amigos.

Dijo Ranma, vi como mi padre negó con la cabeza. —Ranma.

Me miro directo a los ojos. —Más vale que cuides a mi hija, te la estoy confiando para que la lleves y la traigas a salvo ¿De acuerdo?.

—Relájese Tendo, mi hijo la cuidara muy bien.

Cenamos tranquilamente y era hora de alistarnos para ir al dichoso parque, Ranma tenía que ir "lindo" y yo tenía en mente algo, pensé en unos pantalones negros con una camisa de vestir roja, estaba en el living esperando a Ranma ¿Sera posible que se tarde más que yo en arreglarse?, en eso entra Kazumi con una sonrisa. —Familia, les presento a nuestra hermanita Akane.

Al entrar Ranma, quede impresionada con lo bien que me veía, mi cabello que me llegaba hasta los hombros tenía en las puntas unos caireles sencillos, mi rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado el atuendo estaba lindo, tenía un pantalón de vestir rosa y una blusa de mangas caídas con fondo negro y tenía un estampado de flores, sandalias color negro y una bolsita que hacia juego con el color de las flores.

—Hija, estas hermosa— escuche decir a mi papa tan contento, el tío Genma dijo otro cumplido y el anciano asqueroso trato de ir a abrazar mi cuerpo pero gracias a Dios que Ranma tenía buenos reflejos y lo recibió con un golpe. —Ranma ¿no le dirás nada a tu prometida?.

Yo me quede callada unos segundos. —Em… Akane… tu… te vez muy bien.

Fue lo dije medio balbuceando note como Ranma sonrió. —Es hora de irnos.

Íbamos caminando en silencio pero no hacía falta decir nada, el ambiente era cómodo, solo nosotros 2 me era muy agradable.

Una vez llegamos a la entrada principal, nuestros amigos ya nos estaban esperando y estando a escasos centímetros de entrar escuchamos voces. —¡Esperen! ¡No entraran sin nosotros!.

Nos giramos para ver quién nos gritó y mi cara mostro una reacción de incomodidad era nada menos que Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo y Ryoga aparte cuenten a los hermanos Kuno ¿alguien más iba a venir? Esto arruino por completo mi noche ¿Por qué tenían que venir ellas?. Estas chicas llegaron abrazándome mientras que Kuno y Ryoga intentaban charlar con Ranma por otro lado Mousse estaba tratando de abrazar a Shampoo pero esta amazona lo alejaba con su pie puesto en la cara del pobre tonto al tiempo que me abrazaba. —¡Ya déjenme respirar!.

Chille, Note como Ranma ya tenía una venita salida, ni él ni yo tendríamos tanto aguante. —¡Ya dejen de molestar!.

Gritamos los 2 al mismo tiempo, todos se quedaron en shock, tome a Ranma de la mano y mire a los chicos. —¿Nos vamos?.

Ellos asintieron aun sorprendidos y entramos. —No dejare que Akane me lo gane esta noche— escuche decir a Shampoo a lo lejos.

—¡Ni yo tampoco! Andando chicos, tenemos que separarlos— Oí decir a Kodachi, todos eran unos egoístas, unos querían a Ranma y otros me deseaban a mi ¿Por qué tendrán esa obsesión con nosotros?.

Una vez dentro, quedamos maravillados con lo hermoso que estaba, los adornos eran muy lindos, los puestos ¡habían muchos! De juegos simples hasta de comida, los juegos se miraban increíbles pero el que más me llamaba la atención era… la rueda de la fortuna, mire levemente a Ranma y la idea de estar con él en la rueda de la fortuna solos sin que nadie nos moleste me hizo sonrojar. —Akane ¿estás bien?.

Me pregunto y yo asentí, supe en que momento tome a Ranma de la mano pero no supe cuando nos soltamos sin querer. —¡Akane! Tenemos que ir a la montaña rusa.

Dijo Yuka, los chicos asintieron. —Ese juego suena muy divertido— contesto Daisuke, ya que los 6 estábamos de acuerdo nos encaminamos hacia haya y en el trayecto viendo los puestos vi muchos juegos que serían fáciles quizá podría ganar un peluche para mí.

—¡Momento! — alguien había lanzado una espátula gigante enfrete de nosotros deteniéndonos el paso, nos giramos y eran los de siempre, los Kuno, Shampoo con Mousse, Ukyo y Ryoga. —Ahora ¿Qué quieren? — cuestione algo molesta.

—Ranma este no es tu asunto, es con Akane, si quieres estar esta noche con Ranma tendrás que ganarte ese derecho ¡te reto a que luches por el! — comento Ukyo con una sonrisa perversa, yo mire a Ranma y tenía el ceño fruncido. —Y tu Ranma tendrás que pelear contra nosotros si quieres estar con Akane Tendo. —¡Esto es ridículo! Yo no voy a pelear por nadie— conteste, me cruce de brazos y cuando estaba por irme, Kuno me apunto con su espada de madera (se me olvida el nombre de esa cosa jaja ). —Entonces no tendrás derecho a estar con Akane Tendo.

—Como molestan…

0o0o0o

POV Ranma.

¡Esto tenía que ser una broma! Estas locas diciendo que querían pelear por pasar una noche conmigo ¿era enserio?, negué con la cabeza. —No voy a pelear, esta noche vine a divertirme y no pienso caer en sus juegos.

Shampoo sonríe. —Akane no forzosamente tenemos que pelear, podemos competir en los diferentes juegos que hay aquí y la que gane pasara la noche con Ranma ¿de acuerdo?.

—Me parece bien ¿participaras Akane? Si no lo haces nos ahorras el trabajo, una rival menos— comento Kodachi, ella estaba loca venía con su leotardo verde y su listón. —Bien, pero si gano dejaran de fastidiar a Ranma.

Las 3 locas asintieron. —Solo por hoy.

—Sugiero que el primer juego sea el de lanzar los aros a las botellas y la que tenga mejor puntería logrando que todos los aros entren en la botella, será la ganadora de la primer ronda, sugiero también que cuando terminemos con este juego una de nosotras elegirá otro y así sucesivamente hasta que finalicemos los 4 juegos y la que haya ganado todos o casi todos será la ganadora.

Explico Ukyo, todas asintieron y yo igual, no perdería sin duda no sabían con quien se metían ¡Yo Ranma Saotome! Soy de los mejores en casi todo, así que estos juegos serán pan comido, pagamos por el juego y nos dieron 6 aros la primera en intentarlo fue Ukyo logrando meter 3. —¡Bien!. Después Kodachi pero no logro acertar en ninguno y casi quería golpear al sujeto.

—Se buena perdedora Kodachi— comento Shampoo quien logro meter 4 aros y le saco la lengua a Ukyo presumiendo, era mi turno y como era de esperarse metí todos los aros. —Bien gane ¿Qué juego sigue?.

0o0o0

POV. Akane

Una vez que Ranma y las chicas locas empezaron a jugar vi como Kuno, Ryoga y Mousse venían hacia mí para atacarme pero los detuve. —Chicos tengo una mejor idea, compitamos igual que las chicas, juguemos 4 juegos y si alguno gana podrá salir con Akane ¿les parece?.

Los chicos asintieron, con tanto embrollo y ellos llegando no supe en que momento nuestros amigos se fueron ¡malditos! Nos dejaron con estos locos. —Propongo que juguemos ese de los pescaditos, el que atrape más será el ganador ¿les parece?.

Dice Mousse, asentimos y nos dieron la palita para comenzar y un plato pequeño con agua para echar a los pescaditos que atrapáramos. —A la cuenta de 3, 1… 2… 3…!

La competencia empezó pero… Era más difícil de lo que parecía, cada que tomaba un pescadito la red se rompía y tenía que tomar otra para intentarlo de nuevo ¡que difícil!.

Llevaba 10 minutos intentando atrapar aunque sea un pescadito pero me era imposible, tan centrada estaba en mi lucha por atrapar ese maldito pescadito que no me di cuenta cuando Ryoga, Mousse y Kuno terminaron y pasaron al siguiente juego ¿Cómo quedo el marcador? No lo sé, yo estaba tan centrada tratando de capturar un pescadito y no me rendiría hasta lograrlo. —¡Deme otra red! — exclame mirando al señor del puesto.

0o0o0o

POV. Ranma

Ya habíamos acabado en los juegos y pues no es por presumir pero obviamente quede en primer lugar a excepción de un juego donde me gano Ukyo. —Bien quede como ganadora así que dejaran de molestar a Ranma espero cumplan su palabra.

Las mire seria, las chicas se cruzaron de brazos. —Ganaste esta vez Akane pero la guerra aún no termina.

Me dijo Ukyo, yo sonríe. —Las venceré siempre que quieran solo díganme cuando quieran que les patee el trasero como hoy.

Y dicho eso me fui lejos de ellas pero ahora tenía otro problema ¡tenía que buscar a Akane!.

POV Off~~

—No pienso rendirme y dejar esto así, tengo que estar con Ranma así que aprovechare cualquier momento como ahorita que Akane lo está buscando para yo encontrarlo más rápido ¡Adios! — contesto Shampoo corriendo entre puestos y puestos. —¡Tramposa! — chillo Ukyo y al mirar que Kodachi empezó a correr para hallar a Ranma decidió unirse a ellas, aun cuando quisiera pasar la noche con Ranma ella tenía palabra y advertiría a Akane y a su amor platónico.

—Que tramposas.

0o0o0o

POV. Akane.

¡Por fin! Lo había conseguido, atrape un pescadito ¡estaba tan contenta!. —¡Mire señor logre atrapar un pescadito! — dije contenta el señor asintió, me lo entrego en una bolsita y cuando me gire para ver a los otros 3 ya no los vi ¿Qué paso? ¿A dónde habían ido? Y después mire al piso y me sorprendí un plato tenía 5 pescaditos habían otros 2 platos co pescaditos luego había otro plato con 3 pescaditos ¿ya habían acabado?.

—Te estaba buscando.

Escuche que me hablaron al oído colocando una mano encima de mi hombro.

* * *

¡Saludos! Mis queridos lectores, Quise actualizar porque se me ocurrió una idea esplendida para este episodio ¡capitulo en la feria de la ciudad! Algunas ideas fueron con ayuda de algunos animes que he visto jeje el próximo capitulo continuaremos en la feria pero habrá su momento Sad... Este episodio no es tanto de risas es mas como para fortalecer la unión de Akane y Ranma de igual manera que se vera en el otro episodio!

En fin les agradezco en especial a:

 ** _Amy Saotome Tendo:_** _No sabes lo bien que me sentó leer tu lindo post, enserio me animaste y mucho, es muy importante para mí que la historia les guste y como va tomando forma espero que les guste ¡muchas gracias por los saludos! Te mando un abrazo y un saludo._

 ** _JgDreamer:_** _Te agradezco infinitamente tus felicitaciones y además el tiempo que te das para dejarte un review espero que este episodio compense el capítulo cortito pasado!_

 ** _Rosefe-123:_** _Gracias por tu review y espero que este próximo capítulo te guste._

 ** _RanmaxAkane:_** _Es bueno leerte y que te guste el episodio, la idea siempre es sacarles una sonrisa y si funciona me doy más que servida!._

¡Gracias chicos! ¡Ustedes me motivaron!

¡Un beso y un abrazo!

¿reviews?

Besos.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece y con Ranma 1/2 quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La venganza del maestro Happosai._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 _POV. Akane_

Al escuchar esa voz pude reconocerla en segundos. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.

Cuestione, ¿Qué diablos hacia ella conmigo? ¿Cómo logro encontrarme? ¿le había pasado algo a Ranma?. —Ranma mi amor esta noche la pasaremos juntos tú y yo, deberías agradecer que te encontré antes que esa odiosa amazona, Ukyo y Akane.

Ya deben saber de quién se trata ¿Verdad? ¡La rosa negra!. —Kodachi olvídalo no iré contigo a ningún lado— conteste mirándola y después me gire para continuar con mi camino pero en eso siento algo me retiene, esa loca me había atado con su gran listón. —¿Qué haces? ¡Estás loca! ¡Suéltame!.

—Hoy pasaremos una linda noche juntos Ranma mi amor ahahaha (inserte risa loca de Kodachi).

Fruncí el ceño definitivamente esta sería una larga noche, trate de luchar contra ese molesto listón pero Kodachi parecía atraerme a ella apropósito. —No lograras romper mi listón es muy resistente incluso para ti mi amor.

Me dijo con malicia ¿Dónde estaba Ranma cuando lo necesitaba?.

0o0o0o

Por otro lado el trio de tontos en vez de continuar con los juegos empezaron a pelear entre ellos. —Momento creo que esto es estúpido, pelear entre nosotros cuando Akane Tendo ni siquiera esta presente— dice Kuno guardando su espada de madera.

—¿Akane? Yo crei que luchábamos por quien pasaría una noche junto a Shampoo— dice Mousse confundido y guardando sus armas debajo de sus mangas, Ryoga se acomoda su banda amarilla en la cabeza. —Estoy de acuerdo hay que encontrarla primero y que ella decida.

0o0o0o0

Pov. Ranma

Estaba tranquilamente caminando por los puestos hasta que escucho una voz muy familiar. —¡Akane! — escucho y en eso me giro y me encuentro con Ukyo.

—¡Akane espera! — me pidió pero yo realmente estaba molesto ¿no podrían dejar de acosarme? Por qué no aceptaban que les gane y que debían dejar de molestarme por una noche. Me detengo en seco y la miro a ver serio. —Sabes Ukyo eres una mala perdedora.

—¡Escucha! Ranma tiene razón siempre eres tan terca, yo solo venía a advertirte de lo que Shampoo y la otra loca quieren hacer, ellas quieren estar con Ranma hoy a toda costa así que sugiero que encuentres a Ranma antes que ella Akane— explico mi amiga de la infancia, yo me sorprendí bastante ¿Ukyo?.

—¿Por qué haces esto Ukyo? Es decir tú también pudiste haber ido a buscar a Ranma— dije algo curioso.

—Akane yo podre amar a Ranma igual que todas pero se aceptar cuando pierdo una batalla aun cuando me duela aceptar tú te ganaste estar esta noche con Ranma.

Yo solo asentí. —Lo buscare— dije y cuando estaba por irme la llame. —Ukyo.

—¿Si? Akane.

—Gracias.

0o0o0o0o0

—Como esto ya no tiene importancia para mí, me iré a buscar a Shampoo— dice Mousse y se va dejando a Ryoga y a Kuno. —Bien Ryoga solo tú y yo, te propongo que el que encuentre a Akane Tendo tendrá derecho a pasar la noche con ella ¿ de acuerdo?.

—Me parece bien— dice el joven que se transforma en cerdo y ambos se separan.

0o0o0

POV. Ranma.

Sigo buscando a Akane pero hay demasiada gente ¿Dónde podrá estar? Iba tan distraído mirando a todos lados que no me percaté de que alguien estaba enfrente y choque. —Lo siento— dije y cuando alcé la mirada me encontré con P-chan, ustedes entienden la broma. —¡Akane!.

Me llamo todo emocionado ¡oh vamos Ryoga! ¿Tanto te emocionas al ver a Akane? Eres patético. —¿Qué quieres? — conteste sin ganas.

—Bueno…yo… veras… me preguntaba…. Si…. Tu y yo…. Podemos… ir a unos juegos juntos o comer algo ¿solos? — el pobre chico no hacía más que balbucear y jugar con sus dedos note como se sonrojo de inmediato, rodé mis ojos. —Olvídalo, tengo que buscar a Ranma.

Le dije y me pase de largo, detrás de mí podrán ver a un Ryoga hecho piedra con el corazón roto.

0o0o0o

Por otro lado nos enfocamos en la amazona quien estaba más que decidida a hallar a su amor Ranma. —¡Shampoo mi amor! — se escucha y entonces la joven recibe a aquel hombre con un golpe en el rostro haciendo que pobre Mousse cayera al piso, la amazona se pone en cuclillas y lo alza tomándolo de los cabellos. —Mousse ¿sabes dónde está Ranma?.

—No… pero podríamos estar juntos tu y yo ¿Qué dices?.

—Mousse entiende yo no quiero estar contigo, yo quiero a Ranma— dice la amazona cruelmente y se va dejándolo tirado, el pobre Mousse sintió que algo se rompió dentro de él.

0o0o0o

Pov. Ranma

—¡Akane Tendo! Por fin te encuentro ¡ven a mis brazos mi amor! — escuche a Kuno mientras corría hacia mi obviamente lo recibo con un golpe antes de que me abrace. En eso veo como llega Sasuke, el ciervo de Kuno.

—Señor, su hermana a atrapado a Ranma Saotome y ahora están en un juego llamado la cueva romántica— dice el enano estando inclinado. Yo volteo a ver a Kuno y el a mí, ambos abrimos los ojos a mas no poder. —¡Que!.

0o0o0

POV. Akane.

¡Maldita seas Kodachi! ¡te detesto! ¡te maldigo! ¡Ojala pudiera golpearte!. Eran los pensamientos que tenía en mi cabeza al verla sonreír y decirme sarta de estupideces, me encontraba amordazada aun con el listón de ella en un especie de barco que tenía forma de corazón pero este funcionaba con mecanismo de pedaleo ¿Cómo me paso esto a mi? Bueno está loca quería estar a oscuras conmigo y le pago al sujeto del juego para que nos dejara usar una de estas cosas, no teníamos ni 5 minutos de haber entrado a la dichosa cueva y esta lunática ya quería besarme. —¡Atrás! Aléjate de mí Kodachi— le dije en un tono de enojo.

—Ranma mi amor, te divertidas conmigo— dijo la tipa y empezó a quitarse su uniforme escolar. —¡No Kodachi! — grite y cerré los ojos de inmediato cuando los abrí ella tenía su leotardo verde, se acercó demasiado invadiendo mi espacio personal. —Te lo aseguro— me susurro y luego trato de besarme en los labios ¡alto! No piensen en Yuri, por suerte tengo buenos reflejos y logre girarme a tiempo dejando que ese beso me lo diera en el cachete.

Pov. Off¡~~

Pov. Ranma.

—¡Akane resiste! — era en lo único que podía pensar, corrí demasiado hasta dar con ese ridículo juego y me adentre pero no solo, detrás de mí venían Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga y Ukyo menos mas mal que había engañado a Kuno diciéndole que la chica de cabellos de fuego lo estaba esperando en su casa, justamente en su habitación.

Continúe corriendo lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar al dichoso juego, trague grueso. —Resiste Akane— me dije una vez más a mi mismo, entre a la cueva y estaba completamente oscuro ¿Cómo le podía gustar este lugar las personas? ¡Era absurdo! De seguro solo era una treta para que las chicas se abrazaran a sus parejas o algo así.

—¡Akane! ¿Dónde estás? — Grite un par de veces pero no obtuve respuesta ¿sería este el lugar?.

POV off~~

—¡Ran…— Akane había sido interrumpida ya que Kodachi le puso la mano en la boca. —No dejare que esa odiosa de Akane Tendo arruine nuestra noche Ranma mi amor— dijo la lunática y antes de irse le acaricio el rostro a Akane. Apenas se fue la chica trato de zafarse de la cuerda pero era inútil esta vez Kodachi había hecho un buen nudo y la soga era muy resistente.

POV. Ranma

Sigo buscando, el lugar es un asco es como si fueras por un pequeño rio y en las orillas hay personajes abrazándose o con frases como el amor es hermoso o uno aprende a amar cuando ve a la persona imperfecta, perfecta. ¡Patrañas!.

—Deja a Ranma en paz, no dejare que nos arruines la noche Akane— escucho una voz femenina detrás de mí que de inmediato reconocí, me gire y me puse en posición de batalla. —¿Dónde está Ranma? Te exijo que lo liberes.

—No, el me ama y pasaremos esta noche juntos, entiéndelo en tu cabecita jajajaja( inserte risa de Kodachi aquí).

—¡Te exijo que dejes a mi prometido en paz! — chille, estaba frustrado, siempre era lo mismo con esas locas. —Primero tendras que vencerme Akane Tendo— me respondió Kodachi al tiempo que lanzo su lazo contra mi y atrapo mi muñeca yo puse fuerza para que no me moviera desde donde me encontraba y ahora puse una cara de enojado ¿Era enserio?.

0o0o0

POV. Akane.

—Tengo que salir de aquí— eran mis pensamientos pero al ver a todos lados no lograba ver algo con lo cual pudiera desatarme para mi desgracia cierta amazona proveniente de China llego y muy melosa abrazándome. —¡Mo Hai Mi Ranma! — la escucho decir al tiempo que me abraza y me recarga su cabeza en el torso. —Aléjate— dije con toda la acidez que pude.

—Ranma ahora por fin estamos solos— me susurra al oído, esa idea me estremeció ¿Qué planeaba la amazona? Note como empezó a invadir mi espacio personal y sus labios solo tenían una misión: Mis labios.

—¡No! apártate— le dije pero no la detuve y aun cuando voltee mi cara ella se las arregló para girar mi rostro estando a escasos centímetros de besarla una salvación me llego. —¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Me las pagaras! ¡Shampoo es mía! — escuche decir a Mousse muy enojado, el chico de lentes estaba sobre nosotros y de sus mangas saco sus grandes armas puntiagudas y filosas con grandes cadenas que iban en dirección al bote, decidí aprovechar la oportunidad y una de esas armas logro cortar la soga ¡al fin! Al parecer no eran tan resistentes, el único problema fue que los 3 caímos al agua ¡Demonios! ¡No sé nadar!. —¡Ranma! ¡Ayudame! — grite con todas mis fuerzas hasta que me hundí en el agua y todo se volvió negro.

0o0o0

POV Ranma.

—Akane— digo en mi mente y mi vista se posa al camino de la cueva más al fondo pero Kodachi había mejorado en la batalla bueno en realidad no solo tenía más trucos sucios. —No dejare que me quites a Ranma, entiéndelo Akane.

—¡El nunca te ha amado! ¿Por qué nadie entiende eso? — dije molesto, ella solo se volvió a reír como loca. —¡Es tu fin Akane! — grita al tiempo que da un salto y de la nada saco unas dagas ¿de dónde rayos conseguía esas armas? La lunática me tenía acorralado, con una de sus manos me tenía sujetado los pies con el lazo y con la otra lanzo sus dagas ¡Maldición!.

Cerré los ojos esperando el ataque pero las dagas nunca llegaron ¿Qué paso? Cuando abrí los ojos me sorprendí al ver a Ryoga enfrente, el había desviado las dagas con su paraguas. —No te atrevas a tocar a Akane— escuche a P-chan hablar. —¿Estas bien Akane? — me pregunta mientras gira un poco la cabeza yo asiento y él sonríe. —Bien, prepárate lunática porque de esta no te salvas, Akane creo que deberías de ir a buscar a Ranma, yo me encargo.

Yo asentí, Ryoga corto el lazo de Kodachi que me retenía y me fui no antes de mirar a Ryoga de espaldas ese chico a veces me sorprendía. —Te arrepentirás de interponerte en mi camino Ryoga.

0o0o0

Una vez llegue al lugar donde podría jurar que escuche a Akane gritar, el pánico me invade al ver pedazos de madera blancos flotando ¿Qué había pasado? Me acerco un poco más al agua y logro ver una cuchilla con cadenas. —Esto es de Mousse…— pensé al instante y después la peor de las ideas vino a mi cabeza. —¡Akane resiste! — grite y me introduje en el agua nade y nade hasta pude ver mi cuerpo y además una gata con un ganso que trataba de salvarla definitivamente eran Mousse y Shampoo no les tome importancia la única prioridad que tenía ahora era salvar a Akane, paso un brazo por el pecho y tratando de no soltarla nade hasta la superficie y aunque me costó pese a que mi cuerpo es más pesado que el de ella lo logre.

Ambos estábamos completamente empapados, ella estaba transformada en mujer, me tome unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, tenía mis manos sobre el piso y mi cabeza estaba mirando mis manos al tiempo que miraba las gotas que caían de mi cabello. —Akane… ¿estas bien? — cuestiono, me acerque a ella y le di unas cachetaditas muy leves para ver si reaccionaba pero no pasó nada de repente una idea terrible paso por mi cabeza ¡No! Eso no podría…

—¡Akane! — la llame otra vez, ahora me acerque más y me senté a un lado, moví su cabeza y la acosté en mi regazo, mis manos empezaron a caminar por toda su cara. —Akane… no me puedes dejar yo… Te necesito a mi lado— susurre y como pude le deposite un beso en la frente.

No había notado la presencia de Shampoo transformada en gato y a Mousse en ganso, ellos estaban en la orilla mirando toda la escena y aunque no lo parezca Mousse tenía los ojos brillosos, Shampoo tenía ojos de sorprendida y al mismo tiempo angustiada.

10 segundos después veo como Akane reacciona y empieza a toser se levanta despacio. —¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunto algo confundida, yo sentí un gran alivio. —Akane ¿Estas bien?.

Ella me mira unos segundos y asiente. —Me alegro— le dije y era verdad ella me había sacado un gran susto definitivamente tengo que enseñarle a nadar para evitar este tipo de situaciones. El ambiente estuvo bien hasta que cierta amazona arruino el momento saltando a los brazos de Akane ¡Asco! ¡Malditos gatos! Yo me aleje lo más que pude de Akane.

—Tú has sido una gatita muy mala— escucho decir a Akane al tiempo que toma a Shampoo del pellejo. —¡Aléjala! ¡Tírala! Pero lejos de mi— le dije histérico. —Llorón, así cuando te respetaran estas locas— me dice Akane.

0o0o0o

POV Akane.

Una vez todo este alboroto había pasado, saliendo de la cueva me sorprendí al ver a P-chan desmayado. —¡P-chan! — grite y corrí lo tome en brazos, Shampoo y Mousse desaparecieron así como tampoco hubo rastros de Kodachi. No pude evitar querer darle un besito a mi cerdito y lo hice de todas formas estaba transformada en mujer así que no se miraría raro. —¡No seas asquerosa! ¡No beses a ese cerdo con mi labios!.

—Cállate Ranma, P-chan es inofensivo no sé qué te molesta tanto— le dije irritada ¿Cuál era su problema?. En eso noto que Ranma deja de caminar y de inmediato me gire para verlo, estaba enojado lo veía en su rostro. —Sabes al menos esperaba que me dieras las gracias por salvarte— me contesto.

Yo sentí mi sangre hervir. —¿Así? Pues yo no te pedí ayuda ¡no te necesito en lo más mínimo! — chille, estaba tan enojada que no había dado cuenta que P-chan estaba consciente y estaba escuchando nuestra discusión.

—¡Pero que orgullosa eres Akane! — me grito, yo me moleste aún mas ¿Por qué no le habla así a Shampoo o Ukyo? Abrí mis brazos dejando caer al cerdo y con mi mano libre lo apunte con el dedo índice y la otra mano la puse en mi cadera. —¡Tu! Eres un tonto, nunca les puedes decir un "no" a Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi— le conteste.

—Akane ellas no me interesan en lo más mínimo…

—Si pues díselo a alguien que te crea— le dije y di por terminada la discusión me gire dispuesta a irme pero sentí como Ranma poso una mano en mi hombro y me giro acto seguido poso ambas manos en mis hombros y me miro a los ojos. —¡Que mujer tan terca! ¿Por qué no entiendes? A quien yo quiero es a ti.

El tiempo pareció detenerse… Yo estaba estética.

To be continued...

* * *

Saludos! Mis queridos lectores, Vengo con la segunda parte del episodio en la feria… y hoy se le dio más papel a la _rosa negra_ ya que es divertido ver cuando salen los Kunos y hacen sus tonterías xD. Por cierto… pensaba en un final con un crossover sobre Ranma e Inuyasha así como al inicio del ova 13 (creo que es ese ova donde juntan a Ranma e Inuyasha por unos minutos) y pretendo que si salen Inuyasha y Aome salga el malvado de Naruko y ataque a Ranma y Akane que aun seguirían en cuerpos distintos y al sacrificarse uno por otro o algo asi podría suceder el cambio y pues ya saben el resto derrotan a los malos y en plena escena de lucha se confiesan los sentimientos etc. Bueno solo es una idea para el final del fic… Me gustaría saber su opinión o quizás este final este bueno para otro trabajo… ¡opinen! Porfis me gustaría saber su opinión con respecto al desenlace de mi historia, TODA idea es bienvenida!.

En fin les agradezco en especial a:

 ** _JgDreamer:_** _Gracias por ser el primer review del capítulo 7 y espero este episodio te guste igual. Como dije antes no tiene tanta risa como los caps pasados pero es para mejorar de cierto modo el romance entre Ranma y Akane!._

 ** _RanmaxAkane:_** _Es bueno leer tu post y me esforzare por leer el manga cuando salga de vacaciones ya si los personajes que mencionas del manga no salen en este trabajo podría escribir otro donde salieran, saludos!._

¡Gracias chicos! ¡Ustedes me motivaron!

¡Un beso y un abrazo!

¿reviews?.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece y con Ranma 1/2 quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La venganza del maestro Happosai._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

 _ **Pov. Akane**_

—¡Que mujer tan terca! ¿Por qué no entiendes? A quien yo quiero es a ti.

Lo que dijo Ranma me dejo estética no sabía que responder y lo único que pude decir fue. —Gracias Ranma.

Note como él estaba igual de nervioso porque después de esa confesión su carita alcanzo un rubor adorable y se puso a jugar con sus dedos índice. —Akane creo que mejor nos vamos a casa ¿te parece? — me pregunto yo asentí con una sonrisa y el ambiente era tan lindo que me olvide de mi cerdo mascota, saliendo de la feria sabía que yo tenía que agradecerle a Ranma de cierta forma el haberme confesado que me quiere y fue que tome la iniciativa para tomarlo de la mano, así nos fuimos todo el camino no era necesario decir algo.

Pov off~~

0o0o0

Mientras tanto en restaurante de tallarines se encontraba una amazona analizando algunas cosas, ¿Por qué su amado Ranma el día de la feria no había huido de ella cuando estaba transformada en gato? ¿Por qué fue Akane la que parecía tener miedo a su forma de gato?.

El asunto se tornó algo raro y fue entonces que se le ocurrió de una persona que podría saber que paso y que fue el causante.

0o0o0

Pov. Ranma.

Akane y yo estábamos mirando televisión cuando miramos al anciano mañoso con un traje muy elegante color celeste. —¿y eso anciano? — interrogue algo curioso. —¿Acaso ya consiguió una novia de su edad? — pregunto Akane y no pude evitar reírme al imaginar al mañoso con la abuela de Shampoo.

—No molestes Ranma, hoy tengo una importante cita con la hermosa Shampoo— contesto el anciano, Akane y yo nos volteamos a ver al mismo tiempo y luego nos empezamos a reír como locos. —Siga soñando maestro.

—¡Cállense! Yo tendré una cita con esa hermosa mujer y ustedes no— dijo y salió de la casa saltando de tejado en tejado. —Sin duda eso es raro— escuche decir a Akane. —Relajate Akane dudo mucho que Shampoo se preste a una cita con el viejo mañoso a ella no le gustan ancianos y mucho menos pervertidos.

Le dije, ella me miro. —Si… se nota que la conoces tan bien, sabemos que esta encaprichada contigo— me dijo en un tono algo molesta. —Va deja de molestar con eso.

POV off~~

0o0o0

Cuando el anciano llega con Shampoo al restaurante de tallarines la joven en unos movimientos hábiles lo deja envuelto como un capullo. —Ahora si anciano dígame ¿Qué pasa con Ranma y Akane? Han estado muy raros estos días.

El anciano forcejeo. —No sé de qué me hablas Shampoo hermosa pero suéltame para que podamos disfrutar de nuestro amor y la cita— contesto el anciano con unos ojos de corazón. —¿Tendrá que ver con el incienso? — interrogo la amazona y después de un rato logro sacarle la verdad al anciano.

0o0o0

Apenas salió la amazona del restaurante Mousse la estaba esperando. —¡Shampoo!.

—¿Qué quieres Mousse? ¿No vez que estoy ocupada? — le contesto de mala gana la amazona, el joven de lentes se sintió un poco mal pero no dejaría que eso lo desmotivara. —Shampoo dame una oportunidad y salgamos juntos hoy al parque o cine lo que quieras— dijo el hombre que se transformaba en ganso.

—No, Shampoo no te ama, Shampoo amar a Ranma.

0o0o0

La amazona estaba con su abuela en el restaurante limpiando las mesas cuando la miro. —Abuela… ¿recuerdas el artefacto que trajeron Ranma y Akane la vez pasada? — interrogo la joven china.

La anciana hizo memoria y asintió. —¿El que cambia de cuerpos? — pregunto, la amazona asintió. —¿Cómo podría alguien regresar a su cuerpo si es cambiando? — interrogo la mujer de cabello azul.

La anciana pensó un poco la pregunta. —Bien podría ser por un acto de amor o quizá ambas personas deberían inhalar el incienso una vez más y esto les ayudaría a regresar sus cuerpos ¿Por qué la pregunta mi querida nieta? — explico la anciana.

—Por nada abuela, gracias— dijo la amazona.

0o0o0o0

Pov. Ranma.

Estábamos tranquilos en casa hasta que Kasumi llega con un pequeño paquete. —Akane trajeron esto para ti— me dijo dándomelo. —¿A mí? — pregunte y luego mire a Akane.

El paquete no tenía remitente así que nos fuimos al cuarto de Akane y nos encerramos. —Bien supongo que es un paquete para ti…— dije y le di la caja, Akane asintió y empezó a abrirlo cuando abrió la caja vio un gato de la suerte de esos que mueven una patita. —Ranma tienes una carta más bien tú y yo— me dijo y me entrego la que tenía mi nombre.

— _Akane eres fea… Atte: Shampoo_ — Escuche que leyó en voz alta Akane y no pude evitar soltar una risa pero no por lo que decía la carta porque en lo personal Akane es atractiva sino porque es gracioso cuando se enoja ella siempre y cuando no me golpee.

—Esa odiosa ¿Qué dice tu carta? De seguro que te ama— me dijo de manera enojada yo solo le saque la lengua y me puse a leerla. — _Ranma sé que estas atrapado en el cuerpo de Akane y se cómo ayudar a que recuperen sus cuerpos pero para eso tendrás que venir tu solo al restaurante a las 11 pm, sin trucos si traes a Akane no te diré como recuperar sus cuerpos, Mo Hai Mi_ — termine de leer la carta y no pude evitar sentir ira ¿Qué tal si era una trampa? Pero… ¿y si no lo era?.

Mire el reloj y eran las 9 pm aun había tiempo…

—¿Estas bien Ranma? — me pregunto Akane la mire por unos segundos y asentí. —Ya sabes boberías de Shampoo— le dije mientras arrugue el papel y lo tire al bote de la basura.

0o0o0o

Salí por la ventana a las 10:30 para poder estar a tiempo a la dichosa cita con la odiosa de Shampoo, fuera una trampa o no ¿Cómo supo lo de Akane y yo? ¿Podrá tener una cura? Más y más preguntas me estaba formulando hasta que llegue al restaurante y como siempre apenas entre la mujer de cabellos azules me recibió un abrazo. —¡Sabia que vendrías Ranma! — exclamo.

Rápidamente me solté de su agarre. —Vine porque me interesa lo que tengas que decir Shampoo no confundas las cosas— le dije.

Pov off~~

0o0o0

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Shampoo no me da una oportunidad? — se interrogaba el hombre que se transformaba en ganso ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que la chica le hiciera caso? Después a su cabeza llega el nombre de un joven Ranma Saotome ese maldito había sido el culpable de tantas desgracias en su mundo.

Quizás si lo derrotaba en una batalla tendría la aceptación de Shampoo y así podría lograr que la amazona quisiera salir con él, el joven emprendió una corrida hacia al casa de los Tendo.

0o0o0

Pov Akane.

Estábamos ya todos tranquilamente dormidos o eso parecía cuando escuchamos como se rompe una ventana y al parecer era la de mi habitación, recuerden que estando en el cuerpo de Ranma me toca dormir con el tío Genma, esto me alerto y no solo a mí a todos los que vivimos en la casa corrimos para ver de qué se trataba y saliendo al patio vimos a Mousse con sus armas.

—Mi asunto es solo con Saotome, los demás no tienen por qué intervenir— dijo el idiota de Mousse, Nabiki estaba adormilada pero aun así entendía y estando modorra le grito. —¡No vengas a destruir nuestra casa! ¡Idiota! — le dijo y regreso a dormir.

—Ranma encárgate de ese debilucho— leí el cartel del tío Genma ya que estaba convertido en panda y se retiró junto con el mi padre. —Ranma ten cuidado ¿Si? — dijo Kasumi y se retiró.

Le dedique una mirada asesina a Mousse. —¡Que diablos te pasa 4 ojos! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — le pregunte molesta.

—Tu eres el responsable de que Shampoo no me ame, si te derroto ella te olvidara y me dará una oportunidad— me contesto ¿pueden creerlo? Nos despertó solo por esa odiosa amazona.

—¡Deja de decir idioteces y deja dormir! — le grite molesta. —¡Cállate! — me dijo y me lanzo un cuchillo el cual pude esquivar por muy poco. —¡Que te pasa demente! — le grite.

—Ya te dije Saotome te derrotare para que Shampoo salga conmigo— me contesto.

—¡Bien! ¿Quieres pelear? Pelearemos solo dame 10 minutos me cambio y salimos a pelear a otro lugar que no sea la casa— le dije y me retire rápidamente a cambiar mientras ese idiota estaba esperando. — _¿Dónde diablos esta Ranma? El debería decirle a Mousse que se rinda y en cambio me deja el problema a mí._

* * *

¡Últimos episodios de la venganza del maestro hapossai!

En fin les agradezco en especial a:

 ** _JgDreamer:_** _Gracias por ser el primer review me da mucho gusto que te guste el capítulo y espero que este ya que… el fic está por terminar, besos y abrazos._

 ** _Rosefe-123:_** _Es bueno leerte nuevamente espero seguir leyendo un review tuyo! Saludos y un abrazo!._

¡Gracias chicos! ¡Ustedes me motivaron!

¡Un beso y un abrazo!

¿reviews?.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece y con Ranma 1/2 quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La venganza del maestro Happosai._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

 _ **Pov. Akane**_

— _¿Dónde diablos esta Ranma? El debería decirle a Mousse que se rinda y en cambio me deja el problema a mí._

Ese era mi pensamiento al momento que me vestía pero entonces fue que recordé una cosa, cuando Shampoo nos mandó ese paquete extraño pude notar como Ranma tiro su carta al cesto de basura y no dijo nada, quizá eso me ayude a comprender ¿Dónde diablos esta?.

Camine con cautela hasta mi habitación y al abrirla fui directo al cesto de basura tome el papel arrugado y lo leí acto seguido lo volví a arrugar y lo tire, Ranma era un idiota ¿Cómo pudo caer en la trampa de Shampoo? Aunque era igual de raro ¿Cómo supo lo de nuestro cambio de cuerpos? No lo sabía pero estaba por averiguarlo ahora ya sabía cómo manejar la situación de Mousse.

Opte por vestir el atuendo típico de Ranma, su camisa de botones roja manga 3 cuartos, pantalón azul marino y sus zapatos negros a decir verdad es con el atuendo que mejor se ve en mi opinión, en fin al salir note como el chico de cabellera larga y lentes estaba dispuesto a lanzarme sus armas y acabar conmigo. —Oye Mousse ¿no crees que es ridículo que pelees por Shampoo cuando ella no esta aquí? — le cuestione.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar Saotome? — me respondió algo dudoso. —Bueno lo que te ofrezco es que hagamos una tregua por ahora, vayamos a buscar a Shampoo y finjamos una pelea entre tú y yo claro que te dejaría ganar para que ella viera que eres fuerte y acepte salir contigo ¿Qué dices? Es una oferta tentadora ¿no crees? — dije esperanzada que aceptara el trato alguna vez Ranma hizo algo similar pero su maldito orgullo no le permitía perder, tonto. —Saotome ¿tu harías eso por mí? — me pregunto confundido.

—Mousse ya tengo suficiente con que me acosen la hermana de Kuno, mi amiga de la infancia y la celosa de Akane, quitarme a una chica me facilitaría mi vida ¿entonces? ¿Tenemos un trato? — interrogue estrechándole la mano, el contemplo mi mano pero después accedió y cerramos el trato. —Confió en ti Saotome.

¡Bien! Había conseguido que Mousse se olvidara de pelear por unos momentos y al final logramos llegar al restaurante de tallarines de la abuela de Shampoo pero nos llevamos una sorpresa, estando a unos pasos de llegar al maldito local vemos como salen Ranma y Shampoo saltando de tejado en tejado ¿A dónde diablos iban?.

—¿Esa es Akane Tendo? ¿Qué hace Akane Tendo con mi amada Shampoo? — interroga el sujeto de larga cabellera negra, yo estaba igual de interesada que Mousse. —No lo sé pero hay que seguirlas.

0o0o0o0

Pov. Ranma.

Típico de mi vida llegar al puesto de la anciana y que Shampoo me reciba con un abrazo ¡Ya estaba harto! Maldita vida la mía que tenía que ser acosado por 3 mujeres y soportar una prometida demasiado celosa, suspire cansado y la aparte de mí. —¿Cómo lo supiste? — interrogue.

—Eso es lo de menos, ahora bien si quieres que te diga el remedio lo mejor será irnos a un lugar más privado no quisiera despertar a la abuela— me dijo en susurro y actuó tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de objetar, tomo mi mano y salimos saltando de tejado en tejado.

0o0o0o0

Pov. Akane.

Les estábamos siguiendo el paso hasta que se detuvieron en una gran bodega abandonada rápidamente me oculte tras unas cajas junto con Mousse mismas que estaban cercas para poder escuchar la conversación entre ellos.

—¡Ranma! Te amo ¡dame un beso! — chillo la amazona mientras lo abrazaba ¡maldita china! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Siempre tiene que ser tan resbalosa? Estaba enoja si lo estaba pero con Ranma ¿Por qué no me dijo las cosas? Pudimos haber planeado una estrategia entre los 2 haberle sacado la verdad a esa mujer. —Suéltame Shampoo solo dime el remedio para esta locura— escuche objetar a Ranma mientras intentaba quitársela de encima. —Oh Ranma pero yo te amo aun cuando estés en el cuerpo de Akane por siempre.

¿Estaba loca Shampoo? Como se le ocurría decir eso ¿de verdad no habría cura? ¿Estaríamos Ranma y yo así para siempre? Tantas preguntas en mi cabeza y métodos para hacer sufrir a esa china odiosa pasaban en mi mente pero Mousse me interrumpió. —Saotome ¿de qué está hablando Shampoo? Si tú estás conmigo ¿Por qué llama a Akane, Ranma?.

Lo mire enojada. —Yo que sé, está loca.

—¡Solo dime el remedio mujer! — escuchamos que grito Ranma entonces nos enfocamos nuevamente en la conversación y notamos como la amazona se separó un poco de Ranma. —Bien te lo diré pero antes quiero que me des un beso y no en la frente, que sea en la boca y de lengua— su oración se escuchó tan bien en toda la maldita bodega… ¡Que! ¡Un beso de lengua! ¿y con mi cuerpo? ¡Estaba loca! Si ese idiota de Ranma cedía de algún modo yo iba a intervenir ¡jamás besaría esa idiota!.

—Debes de estar bromeando además soy mujer sería extraño— responde Ranma. —A mí no me importa, sé que el fondo tu eres Ranma pero ya que no quieres bien entonces quédate como estas— contesto la amazona y se dio media vuelta lista para marcharse cuando veo como Ranma la sujeta de la muñeca haciendo que se gire nuevamente. —Bien pero que quede claro que esto es contra mi voluntad si por mi fuera jamás te besaría.

La maldita china parecía no razonar o más bien que le valiera como conseguía los besos de Ranma, era una arpía rápidamente metí mi mano en una de las mangas de Mousse y saque una estrella ninja la cual lance justo antes de que esos dos juntaran sus labios, en medio de ambos paso la estrella hasta quedar atorada en la pared y fue entonces que Mousse y yo salimos, ellos se giraron y se podría decir que el mas sorprendido fue Ranma.

—¡Akane! / —¡Mousse!.

—¡Traidor! ¡Si quieres besarte con Shampoo hazlo cuando estés en tu cuerpo no en el mío! — grite y nuevamente metí mi mano en la manga de Mousse y esta vez tome una espada que la lance directo a Ranma pero este tenía muy buenos reflejos que la esquivo. —Si me dejas explicarte te lo agradecería mucho Akane— me respondió.

—¡Exijo respuestas! ¿Por qué rayos Saotome le dice Ranma a Akane y viceversa? — grito muy confundido.

—Es difícil de explicar Mousse— dijo la amazona. —Pero aun así yo quiero mi beso o se quedaran con la duda de su cura— continuo desafiante se ve que no daría por vencida, note como Ranma suspiro y luego la miro fijo. —Escucha Shampoo y escucha con atención para que tu cabecita entienda una cosa, aunque obtengas un beso mío eso no significa nada, eso no lograra que te quiera ni siquiera un poquito ¡jamás! — empezó a hablar Ranma y siento como toma mi mano. —A quien yo quiero y es importante para mi esta justo a mi lado y eso ni tu ni Kodachi ni siquiera Ukyo podrán cambiarlo, está bien te puedo dar un beso no importa hasta 20 si quieres pero eso no cambia nada, seguiré _amando_ a mi prometida.

Pov. Ranma.

Me mire tan serio y hable con mi corazón que hasta yo me sorprendí ahí frente a Shampoo y Mousse pude decir mis sentimientos y lo mejor ella estaba ahí escuchando todo, quizá éramos muy orgullosos para admitirlo cuando teníamos 16 pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y sentí que era necesario expresarlo, note como ambas estaban sorprendidas Mousse no tanto ya que él y P-chan se dieron cuenta desde tiempo atrás sobre mis sentimientos.

En eso siento como Akane sujeta con fuerza mi mano y cuando la miro noto como ella asiente con la cabeza y me regala una sonrisa después mira a Shampoo seria. —Bien dense su beso pero como escuchaste amazona Ranma y yo nos amamos, como consejo te sugiero que ese beso lo atesores porque será el único que recibirás de Ranma.

Shampoo no decía nada simplemente su mirada estaba en el piso y note como sus manos estaban en forma de puño reprimiendo su enojo. —¿Por qué Ranma? — me cuestiono y luego alzo la mirada, sus ojos estaban brillosos. —¿Por qué prefieres a Akane? ¿Qué tiene ella que nosotras no? Es decir tu mismos te has quejado de que ella es poco femenina y poco amable contigo, fácilmente cualquiera de nosotras tres te trata mil veces mejor que esa mujer ¿Por qué la prefieres sobre nosotras? Ni siquiera sabe cocinar ¡tú te quejas de su comida! ¡Te vives enfermando del estómago! — exclamo Shampoo, tenía razón en varias cosas sin embargo no me importaba, mis sentimientos ya estaban fijados en Akane desde que la empecé a conocer a fondo además no siempre era mala y eso de cocinar se podría arreglar, ella misma estaba tomando clases a escondidas con Kazumi o incluso ambos podríamos cocinar no importaba lo único que quería yo era estar junto a ella.

No le respondimos a Shampoo simplemente le mostramos nuestras manos entrelazadas dando a entender que eso no era justificación para alejarnos. —Bien entonces si no me amaras por culpa de Akane, tengo la solución, la aniquilare— sentencio y saco sus maracas enormes rápidamente puse mi mano frente a Akane. —Sobre mi cadáver Shampoo— le respondí.

No sé cómo fue que paso, Shampoo que gano en reflejos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba detrás de nosotros y alejo a Akane de mi lado e iniciaron una batalla. —¿Pero cómo? — fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Me distraje unos segundos y entonces Mousse me lanzo muy cercas unas estrellas ninjas que una de ellas me hizo una leve cortada en la mejilla haciendo que una gota de sangre resbalara por mi cara. —No sé cómo es que cambiaron de cuerpo Saotome pero tampoco me interesa, peleare contigo en ese cuerpo de mujer y será más fácil que Shampoo acepte salir conmigo.

15 minutos después de estar luchando no sé cómo fue que pasó pero de un momento a otro Akane se había estampado con unas cajas y Shampoo tenía apuntando al techo sus maracas. —Es tu fin Akane.

La escuche decir fue entonces que tuve los golpes de Mousse y con la mira lo hice que girara. —Ayúdame— le dije y dejamos de pelear para correr, el tiempo no favorecía a nuestro favor, sabia las intenciones de Shampoo crear un agujero en el techo que los escombros cayeran encima de Akane ¡no lo permitiría!.

La chica lanzo con todas sus fuerzas las maracas que se estrellaron duramente con el techo haciendo grandes grietas y el techo empezó a colapsar, Mousse se movió ágilmente y la golpeo por detrás dejándola inconsciente y tomándola al estilo princesa. —¡Saotome! ¿Estarás bien? — me grito. —¡Si! ¡Largo!.

0o0o0

Minutos después de que el techo colapsara y callera encima de nuestros héroes una mano sale a flote moviendo los escombros y entre ellos sale Akane cargando a Ranma, al cambiar de cuerpos Ranma se desmayó con facilidad, la joven como pudo se alejó de aquel lugar o de los escombros más bien acto seguido recostó a Ranma en el piso y su cabeza en su regazo con sus manos acaricio el rostro cuerpo.

Pov. Akane.

Continúe acariciando el rostro de mi propio cuerpo esperanzada que abriera los ojos y me respondiera Ranma. —Ranma por favor… no te vayas— susurre, mis ojos estaban brillosos tardo unos minutos pero luego vi como Ranma abría los ojos con lentitud y incorporo. —¿Qué ocurrió? — me pregunto pero no le di tiempo de que preguntara alguna cosa más ya que lo abrace y empecé a llorar como magdalena. —Que gusto que estés bien Ranma.

Escuche una leve risita al mismo tiempo que me correspondió el abrazo, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero fue un momento muy especial para mí y Ranma, fue gracioso que por segunda vez lo lleve cargando en mi espalda bueno si no hubiéramos pasado por el cambio de cuerpos quizá el me llevaría, en fin lo lleve en mi espalda hasta que llegamos a casa y nos metimos en mi habitación estábamos tan casados que lo deje en la cama y yo caí rendida en el piso, unas horas después como a eso de las 8 am escucho que tocan la ventana.

—¿Quién diablos? — interrogue molesta me levante con mucha pereza y mire a la cama, se miraba tan lindo durmiendo, sacudí mi cabeza y cuando abrí la ventana me sorprendí de ver a Mousse a quien lo invite a pasar. —¿Qué ocurre Mousse?.

Minutos más tarde los tres estábamos sentados en el piso en una especie de círculo. —La razón de mi visita es para darles 2 noticias, la primera es que Shampoo y su abuela regresaran a China hoy mismo y yo iré con ellas, la segunda es que una forma para que recuperen sus cuerpos es que vuelvan a inhalar el incienso o ambos realicen un acto de amor verdadero ¿entienden? Ejemplo, tu Saotome hagas algo por Akane en su beneficio que nazca de ti y Akane tú debes hacer lo mismo por Ranma ¿entienden?.

Nos explicó pero ambos quedamos algo confundidos ¿Cómo que un acto de amor verdadero? ¿No bastaba con aceptar que ambos nos queríamos? Creí que eso sería un buen motivo para recuperar nuestros cuerpos. —Bueno es hora de que vaya, nos vemos chicos y aunque no fuimos los mejores amigos les deseo lo mejor ¡Sayonara! — se despidió.

Ranma y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. —¿Tienes hambre prometida? — me pregunto, yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. —Mucha ya que cargarte casi por 2 horas me dejo cansada y necesito recuperar mis energías.

Aun teníamos que resolver esas dudas sobre cómo recuperar nuestros cuerpos pero ahora siento que las cosas serán más fáciles, Ranma y yo mejoramos mucho nuestra relación además de que aquella confesión nos ayudara a ambos a tener más confianza entre nosotros por otro lado tenemos un punto clave, el anciano quien Mousse lo menciono ¿Qué tendrá que ver el en todo esto? Eso lo averiguaríamos más tarde.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **¡Últimos episodios de la venganza del maestro hapossai!**

 **Sé que no tengo perdón por mi aumentación pero la cuestión era que siendo honesta ya no sabía cómo continuar con mi historia pero ya estoy de regreso con este capítulo donde Akane y Ranma ¡por fin! Se han dicho y demostrado que se quieren en fin… pensé en meter a Nikado y Asusa solo para reafirmar los sentimientos de estos chicos y después ya dar por terminada la historia… Siendo honesta siento que no pude sacarle todo el jugo, si tenía potencial la trama pero prefiero darla por terminada y si algún otro escritor pudiera sacarle más jugo a una trama donde Akane y Ranma cambiaran de cuerpos yo encantada de leerlo. Después de este trabajo que tuvo buen recibimiento al principio planteo hacer uno o dos oneshot o quizá otra historia aún está en veremos.**

 **En fin les agradezco a 2 personas que tomaron su tiempo de dejar un review y fueron los únicos para motivarme a continuar con la trama hasta el dio de hoy:** _MarcelaRomero752_ & _rosefe-123._

 **¡Gracias chicos! ¡Ustedes me motivaron!**

 **¡Un beso y un abrazo!**

 **¿reviews?.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece y con Ranma 1/2 quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La venganza del maestro Happosai._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

 _ **Pov. Akane.**_

 _Después de lo la odiosa Shampoo y lo del pobre Mousse, la confianza entre Ranma y yo creció agregándole que por fin después de varios años tuvo el valor de confesarse, admito que cuando tenía 16 no me sabia controlar mucho y tendía a expresar mis celos de muy mala manera y lo admito hasta hace poco antes de que cambiaros de cuerpos de algún modo Ranma lograba sacarme de quicio, desde que cambiamos de cuerpos hemos tenido que aprender más tanto uno como del otro…_

 _Hoy me encuentro acostada en su habitación con su habitual vestimenta de dormir el bóxer celeste y la playera de tirantes, faltaba poco para levantarme y atender un pequeño asunto que tiene que ver con cierto anciano mañoso, si, Happosai aunque ya lo habíamos interrogado antes ¿Sera que sepa algo más? ¿Será que tenga la certeza de cómo recuperar nuestros cuerpos?._

 _Horas después de habernos levantado, almorzado y estar preparados para el interrogatorio, Ranma hizo uso de "mis encantos femeninos" y atrajo al anciano al dojo, ahí lo sorprendí con unas cuerdas y ahora nos encontramos Ranma y yo mirándolo con seriedad y el colgado de cabeza como si fuera una especie de capullo._

—¡Suéltenme por favor! Yo solo soy un dulce ancianito— nos dijo mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

—Cambie lo de dulce por mañoso — le dijo Ranma, yo casi reía pero no era el momento, puse las manos en mis caderas, bueno técnicamente son las de Ranma pero estando en su cuerpo se vuelven mías. —Escuche maestro, usted ya sabe sobre la situación en la que estamos Ranma y yo, sabe que estamos desesperados por volver cada quien a nuestros cuerpos ¿hay alguna forma?.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarlos— dijo en tono serio.

—¡Hable ahora! — chillo Ranma mientras empezó a menear al maestro. —Con esa actitud no hablare, Debes aprender a restarme discípulo— le contesto a Ranma, el maestro sabia de nuestro cambio así que se podía referir a Ranma mirando mi cuerpo a mi estando en el cuerpo de Ranma.

Minutos después el anciano estaba tomando un té y nosotros desesperados por saber. —Bueno ese artefacto que cambia de cuerpos lo compre en alguno de mis viajes al exterior, no sabía lo que era pero su belleza fue lo que me cautivo, pensé que si se lo regalaba a una bella chica, esta saldría conmigo…— y cuando estaba por continuar Ranma se cruzó de brazos y lo interrumpió. —¿Usted? ¿Comprar? Si como no, lo más seguro es que lo haya robado anciano mentiroso.

—¡Cállate! — dijo el anciano mientras le daba un zape a Ranma con su pipa después tomo su lugar nuevamente para continuar hablando. —Como decía este artefacto tenía un pedazo de papel en otro idioma parecía chino y le pedí amablemente al señor que lo estaba vendiendo que me lo tradujera y al solo escuchar que podía cambiar de cuerpos no lo pensé más, use una de mis bombas happosai y salí corriendo con ese lindo incienso.

Note como Ranma se paró de inmediato y tomo al anciano de su traje y lo empezó a zangolotear. —¡Maldición! ¡ ¿Se da cuenta?! ¡Nos sentenció a Akane y a mí! ¡Ese pedazo de papel pudo haber sido nuestra salvación!.

Y en un movimiento rápido el maestro se soltó de Ranma y lo golpeo nuevamente con su pipa, Ranma solamente empezó a sobarse la cabeza. —¡Basta los dos! Ranma no quiero que mi cabeza este llena de chichones cuando regrese a mi cuerpo y usted maestro, continúe con la historia— les dije en un tono molesta, Ranma tomo asiento cruzado de brazos y girando su rostro para no ver al maestro, este por su parte volvió a sentarse y a tomar un poco más de té.

—Sabía que algún día me podía servir y si llego ese día cuando Ranma empezó a arruinar mis planes de recolectar lindas prendas íntimas, arruinado siempre mis planes fue que se me ocurrió que podría cambiar de cuerpo con él y darle una lección, yo en un cuerpo joven rodeado de bellas chicas como la hermosa Shampoo— dialogo el asqueroso anciano y sus ojos tenían forma de corazón.

—Si que es asqueroso— dije con acidez.

—Pero… las cosas no resultaron terminaste cambiado cuerpo con Akane y la verdad creo que se quedaran así para siempre, lo siento discípulo, se quedaran así.

—¡Que! — exclame y ahora fui yo quien lo tomo del cuello de su traje y lo zangoloteé. —¡Más vale que este bromeando anciano! ¡Yo tengo que regresar a mi cuerpo! No… quiero ser Ranma por siempre…

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser yo, Akane? — me interrogo cruzado de brazos, el anciano se soltó de mi agarre. —No te preocupes Akane bonita, te puedes transformar en mujer por siempre y asunto arreglado el único que sufrirá será Ranma aunque… tal vez no todo está perdido…

—¿Quiere decir que hay posibilidades? — pregunte con mucha esperanza. —Bueno tal vez tengan que hacer algo bueno el uno por el otro y finalmente inhalar el incienso, es solo una suposición o quizá con un beso de amor verdadero.

—¿Un beso de amor verdadero? — preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Si, la fuerza más poderosa de todo el mundo, pero eso ya queda entre ustedes ¡mucha suerte Akane y Ranma! — dijo y se esfumo del dojo dejándonos solos.

Minutos habían trascurrido después de que el maestro nos dijo toda esa información ¿Qué hacer?. —Yo emm….— trate de hablar, quizá si podía hacer algo por Ranma.

—Akane…— me llamo el, mientras se ponía a jugar con sus dedos y logre ver como sus mejillas alcanzaban un color carmín. —¿Si Ranma?.

—¿Crees…que… tu y yo…debamos…?— me pregunto totalmente nervioso y debo admitirlo cada vez que se pone así se ve adorable aunque lo mire en mi cuerpo, se ve tierno, sacudí mi cabeza y me di cuenta de su pregunta ¿se refería a besarnos?. —¿Te refieres a…besarnos? — le pregunte y pude sentir como subía la temperatura en mi rostro.

—¡No! No… bueno yo…— balbuceo, esto me trajo el recuerdo cuando Nikado lo beso y lo moleste con eso y estuvimos a punto de besarnos solo que… esta vez no había nadie grabando el momento. —¿Crees que debamos intentarlo?.

Ranma trago grueso. —Yo… no estoy seguro pero podríamos descartar esa posibilidad ahora mismo— me respondió.

—Bien, entonces yo cierro los ojos y tú… ¿haces el resto? — le dije, el asintió, cerré mis ojos y no pude evitarlo, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse ya nos hemos besado, cuando él estaba en ese estado de gato y en la obra de Romeo y Julieta pero… él no estaba en sus 5 sentidos esa vez y en la de Romeo y Julieta use cinta ¡maldición! ¡Estoy nerviosa!.

 ** _POV. Ranma._**

Trague grueso ¿de verdad nos íbamos a besar para comprobar si podíamos regresar a nuestros cuerpos? O ¿era una buena excusa para probar los labios de Akane? ¡En que estoy pensando! ¡Claro que es para ver si podemos recuperar nuestros cuerpos! Mis manos empezaron a sudar un poco, apreté el vestido rosado, tome una gran bocada de aire y la deje de ir, ella había cerrado sus ojos yo tenía que hacer el resto…

Esto era más difícil que cualquier batalla en la que me haya enfrentado, yo Ranma Saotome temblando por un simple beso pero… ¡ese es el problema! No es un beso cualquiera, es con ella a quien mis sentimientos pertenecen y hasta hace poco lo dije enfrente de Shampoo y Mousse.

Esta misma escena era la que ya habíamos presenciado cunado Asusa había tomado a P-chan y ese tonto de Nikado me beso, iugh aún recuerdo eso con terror, sacudí mi cabeza. —¿Y bien? — escuche que me pregunto.

—Tranquila— le dije, poco a poco fui a cortando la distancia entre nosotros, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse ya había invadido su espacio personal, milímetros eran los que nos separaban, ¡no puedo! Me es tan difícil pero… es una manera de recuperar nuestros cuerpos ¡al diablo lo que digan! Pensé y sin previo aviso termine por depositarle un beso a Akane…

1,2,3… 5 segundos habían transcurrido desde que nos habíamos unido en un beso, la sensación es indescriptible, me moría de pena estaba completamente sonrojado, lo sentía a pesar de tener mis ojos cerrados sé que ella estaba igual de sonrojada y entonces algo que no esperábamos…

 **POV. Akane.**

¡Nos estamos besando! El… tuvo el valor de hacerlo ¡me beso! No soy una chica tan romántica pero demonios ¡sentí maripositas! Todo iba tan bien hasta que escuchamos algo… ¿aplausos?.

—¡Por fin! — escuche que grito mi… ¡¿papa?!.

Rápidamente Ranma y yo nos separamos y al girarnos… ¡estaban todos! Kazumi, Nabiki, el tío Genma grabando el momento como en aquella ocasión, mi padre y el anciano. —Les dije que se besarían— escuche decir al maestro.

—Vaya no pensé que llegaría a ver este momento entre ustedes, picarones— dijo Nabiki.

Yo no sabía que decir oh si y por si se lo preguntaban, no habíamos regresado a la normalidad. —¡Pero que están haciendo aquí! — escuche gritar a Ranma completamente rojo.

—Cálmate hija, no tiene nada de malo demostrar cariño hacia tu futuro esposo, esto es tan hermoso ¿no lo cree Genma? Este momento tan valioso en la familia— escuche decir a mi papa y empezó a llorar.

—¡Sin duda alguna Soun! ¡Que viva el amor! — grito y en un descuido arrojo la cámara por los cielos haciendo que cayera y se rompiera ¡ja!. —¡Genma! ¿pero que ha hecho? ¡Rompio la cámara! ¡el momento del beso se perdió! — exclamo mi padre enojado.

—Fue un accidente Soun.

—Si serás Genma ¡ya no podremos revivir ese momento entre Akane y Ranma! — dijo el anciano.

Nosotros aprovechamos la distracción para salir huyendo rumbo a mi habitación, no dijimos palabra alguna al respecto pero sin embargo yo tenía que decir algo. —Ranma.

—¿Si? — me respondió nervioso.

—Eso no funciono, se como hacer un acto bueno para tu vida.

—¿A qué te refieres? — me interrogo.

—No puedo decírtelo pero prometo que será algo muy bueno en tu vida ahora por favor te pido que te vayas de mi habitación, tengo muchas cosas que hacer— le dije mientras lo corría.

0o0o0 En la noche0o0o0

—Sabes que esa cantidad de dinero es demasiada ¿Verdad?.

—Si lo sé y te lo pagare con los intereses que pongas, solo necesito que me lo prestes.

—Está bien Ranma, solo porque eres mi cuñado y no pensé que hoy vería por fin un beso entre Akane y tú.

Nabiki era mi única opción para poder hacerle ese gran favor a Ranma que le ayudara en su vida, era mi única opción pero tampoco quería que Ranma me acompañara, le dejaría una nota pero para ese entonces yo tendré ventaja.

Eran las 12 am cuando entre a mi habitación y lo vi dormido profundamente, le deje la carta en el escritorio y salí por la ventana con la una mochila, tardaría en volver y solo el entendería mi partida.

To be continued...

* * *

No tengo perdón por haber abandonado mi historia pero la cuestión es… que había perdido la inspiración ¿Cómo continuar con la historia? Y además de que al continuarla no quería que se perdiera la esencia del anime por otro lado había empezado un proyecto de Yugi Oh! Y bueno ese me absorbió mas por el buen recibimiento no quiero decir que aquí no lo tuve simplemente las ideas para este fic ya no salían a flote y no quería sentarme y entregarles algo mediocre… Aquí estoy dando el último esfuerzo para terminar la historia!.

¿SABES A DONDE FUE AKANE? Te invito a que me lo digas en el review :3.

Rosefe-123: Gracias por comentar cada episodio y espero verte en estos últimos…

Maat Sejmet: Gracias por animarme a querer continuar con esto.

Ibetzia: Trate de actualizar lo que quería pero las ideas simplemente no salían y después me centre en otro proyecto que he terminado.

Rony: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Eso me anima a querer terminarla de una vez por todas!.

Nira: Nira ni se cómo agradecer tu hermoso post, sin duda alguna el mejor que he leído en los últimos capítulos, me gusta que digas que mi historia tiene esa esencia de Rumiko y por ello estoy aquí terminándola… y si creo que en esa escena no supe manejarlos tan bien jaja pero de aquí en adelante espero sigas leyéndolo como si ellos mismos hablaran, un beso y un abrazo.

¡Gracias chicos! ¡Ustedes me motivaron!

¡Un beso y un abrazo!

¿reviews?.


	12. Chapter 12 Cercas del final

**_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece y con Ranma 1/2 quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La venganza del maestro Happosai._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12. "cercas del final".**_

POV. Ranma.

La verdad era que me estaba preguntando ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera pidiendo ayuda a _el_? Debía estar muy desesperado esperen realmente lo estoy.

Me encuentro dentro de un helicóptero algo oxidado parecía que tenía siglos sin volar hasta yo mismo me sorprendí que prendiera esta chatarra. Solté un suspiro, mi cabeza estaba recargada en la palma de mi mano y esta a su vez en la ventanilla, me distraje un segundo y fue cuando sentí como me abrazaron y empiezo a sentir como invaden mi espacio personal, esto realmente me molesto y como de costumbre solté un golpe en la cara a esta persona quien en segundos se repone dejando ver un ojo morado. —Akane Tendo aunque me maltrates te seguiré amando a ti y a la chica del cabello de fuego— dijo Kuno, yo puse cara de asco pero recordé que sin su ayuda no estaría a un waffle de Akane.

—Debemos darnos prisa, Ranma está en problemas— fue lo único que atine a decir pero este sujeto nuevamente me volvió a abrazar. —Olvídalo Akane Tendo, Saotome no te puede ofrecer todo lo que yo puedo.

¡Bam! Segundo golpe esta vez por dos razones: ¿Qué lo hacía mejor que yo? ¿Qué era rico? ¡Va! Akane no es una mujer interesada y que se va fijar en este tonto, volví a suspirar y analice las cosas mejor, aguantar a Kuno está bien ya que si le hubiera pedido dinero a Nabiki sé que ella cobraría los intereses muy altos, Ukyo apenas puede sustentarse con su negocio de panes y pues pedirle el favor a Kodachi siendo Akane no era una buena idea.

Mire por la ventana y podría jurar que ya estaba mirando tierra a la vista, pronto estaría con Akane, mi Akane.

Pov. Ryoga.

Tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad de ir a los estanques de Jusenkyo, podía sentir la fuerte brisa en mis mejillas o no sé si los cerdos tengan mejillas pero el punto es que… Aquí estaba, en las patas del helicóptero de Kuno muy bien sujetado.

Mi amada Akane está en busca de Ranma quien decidió irse a las fosas encantadas para romper la maldición y justo hare lo mismo aunque eso signifique que ya no pueda estar cerca de Akane.

Sacudí mi cabeza, la amo pero primero tengo que acabar con mi sufrimiento.

Fue todo lo que pensé ya que una extraña e intensa lluvia nos azoto haciendo que casi me soltara del helicóptero ¡maldita suerte la mía!. —Kui kui kui— me queje.

POV. Akane.

Lo había logrado, el primer pasó de mi misión para que Ranma sea feliz. Llegue a China y ahora tenía que movilizarme para buscar las fosas encantadas.

Había llegado a un restaurante y saque un mapa compacto de China, analice los lugares. —Bien… estoy aquí y según Ranma y el tío Genma las fosas encantadas están por acá— susurre para mí misma.

Después de comer me disponía a encontrar esas fosas encantadas y terminar con la maldición de Ranma pero…

¡1… 2… 3! ¡3 malditas horas tratando de buscar el lugar al que deseo ir con desesperación y no daba! ¿Por qué era tan complicado? Trate de preguntarle a algunas personas pero no entendía lo que me decían, si Shampoo hablaban mal el español, ellos estaban peor.

Suspire, anduve caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que me llaman. —¡Akane!.

Mi apariencia era la de Ranma y había cierta amazona que sabía sobre el hechizo que teníamos Ranma y yo, así que lo más seguro era que se traba de ella, Shampoo. Me gire y la vi, ni hice cara de desagrado pero tampoco una de gusto. —Hola Shampoo.

—Estas en China ¿acaso vienes a tratar de eliminar la maldición de Ranma? — me cuestiono rápidamente. —Si.

—Ya veo, sabes Akane para regresar a la normalidad a Ranma hay un gran sacrificio que tienes que hacer— me dijo mirándome seria, esto me alerto ¿se trataba de una broma?.

La mire expectante. —Cuéntame.

La amazona negó con la cabeza. —No aquí, ven conmigo— me dijo, tomo mi mano y corrimos hasta llegar a un local de tallarines, ya me las olía de quien era el restaurante. Una vez dentro tomamos asiento y pude notar en su cara algo de frustración ¿no quería decirme?.

—Cuando yo regresar a China fui a romper mi maldición y el guardia dijo que tenía que sacrificar lo más valioso para mí en ese momento, solo así tendría efecto la solución que me dio.

—¿Lo hiciste Shampoo? ¿Sacrificaste algo de sumo valor para ti? ¿Qué fue eso? — le pregunte, esto me había interesado ¿Qué tenía que dar yo para que Ranma volviera a la normalidad?.

La amazona me evadió con la mirada. —Shampoo, dime por favor.

Le suplique y esta vez puse mis manos sobre las suyas, ella me miro. —Akane tener que sacrificar el sentimiento más importante para ella, yo tener que perder mi sentimiento de amor por Ranma…

Me dijo. —¿Enserio sacrificaste tu amor por Ranma para volver a ser normal? — le interrogue, no podía creerlo.

Ella asintió y después me mostro una de sus manos, en el dedo anular tenía un anillo de oro. —Si me dolió pero gracias a eso pude ver a alguien que me amaba a pesar de los desplantes que Shampoo hacerle.

—¿Hablas de Mousse? — le pregunte retomando mi lugar, ella asintió y en eso se escuchan los gritos de la abuela. —¡Anda Yerno! ¡Tienes que entregar estos pedidos! ¡Y rápido! ¡hay que trapear el local! — chillaba la anciana. —¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo todo yo, abuela? — rezongo el muchacho de bellos ojos.

—Porque desde el momento que tomaste por esposa a mi nieta tenías que saber que tendrías que ayudarme a mí en el negocio ahora menos charla y más acción ¡muévete yerno! — exclamo la anciana dándole un golpe con su bastón, este solo tomo la hielera y se fue sobándose la cabeza, la anciana voltea a ver a su nieta y niega con la cabeza. —Es muy difícil hallar buenos yernos hoy en día.

—Hola abuela— salude como era debido, ella me miro y de un salto ya estaba sobre la mesa donde Shampoo y yo charlábamos. —Miren que nos trajo la marea jajaja. ¿A qué has venido Ranma? ¿pretendes que mi nieta te acepte después de todo lo que paso en Japón?.

—Tranquila abuela, yo solo vengo a deshacer la maldición— explique con rapidez, la anciana asintió. —Bien, Shampoo encárgate de que coma unos buenos tallarines, esto va por la casa. A pesar de que no te casaste con Shampoo, me agradas.

Después de este encuentro medio extraño, era hora de marcharme y Shampoo me dijo amablemente como llegar a las fosas encantadas, solo tenía que seguir recto y llegaría, empecé a caminar cuando Shampoo me llama. —Akane, ten mucho cuidado quizá no te guste lo que hallaras en las fosas encantadas— me dijo y se metió al local.

Me tomo alrededor de 45 minutos o tal vez 50 los que tuve que caminar para llegar a los malditos estanques de jusenkyo, tenía condición pero vamos ya había caminado demasiado cuando llegue y no daba con este maldito lugar.

Logre ver la casa del guía y eso me motivo, hizo que sacara fuerzas de no sé dónde para correr hasta haya, justo cuando estaba por tocar la puerta note como la perilla se giró y esta se abrió acto seguido dejándome ver al guía.

El me miro unos segundos y reacciono. —No me digas, vienes a entrenar y yo te advertiré sobre las fosas encantadas, no me escucharas, te caerás y tomaras una de las maldiciones de algún estanque.

Yo me cruce de brazos y negué con la cabeza. —Yo vengo para quitarme una maldición.

El guía me miro ahora con ojos de sorprendido acto seguido los dos estábamos sentados en su casa tomando te. —Ranma Saotome ¿eh? Y dices que caíste en la fosa donde una mujer pelirroja murió ahogada.

Yo asentí. —Sé que usted me puede ayudar a romperla.

—Pues si, realmente puedo ayudarte— me dijo. —¿Y entonces?.

—¿Entonces, que? — me pregunto, yo me enoje por lo general eso tenemos en común Ranma y yo, no tenemos tanta paciencia. —¡Que me diga cuál es el remedio! — le grite.

—Tranquilo amigo— me dialogo después tomo más te y por fin hablo. —Para empezar los que quieran romper con la maldición deben pasar por 4 pruebas, mismas que yo me encargare de designar si han aprobado o no. Después de estas pruebas les daré la fórmula para que reviertan la maldición y todo abra terminado aparentemente…

—Dígame cuales son las pruebas, las hare— conteste a penas término.

—Aun no sabes la verdadera prueba final para quitarte la maldición— me dijo y yo negué con la cabeza. —¡No me importa! Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier sacrificio— le respondí, me deje llevar por el momento y me corregí a tiempo, entonces recordé una cosa acto seguido empecé a buscar entre las cosas de mi mochila. —Por cierto…— dije para después mostrar el incienso con el cual Ranma y yo habíamos cambiado de cuerpos. —¿Conoce esta cosa?.

El señor de tez aperlada la miro y después se puso de pie abruptamente y apuntando al objeto hablo. —¡Pero que! ¿Qué haces con eso? ¡Esa cosa es terrible! Es el incienso que cambia de cuerpo a dos personas— exclamo.

—¡Lo sé! Y por eso vengo ¿sabe algún método para que las personas que estén atrapadas con ese hechizo, regresen a la normalidad? — le cuestione.

Note como se tomó asiento nuevamente después se puso una mano en la barbilla. —Bueno en realidad es simple, un acto puro hecho por cualquiera de las dos personas que beneficie al otro y que el primero no espere nada a cambio tendrá el poder suficiente para revertir la maldición.

—¿Solo uno? Creí que era necesario que ambas personas hicieran algo bueno por el otro— le dije ¿entonces si yo hago esto por Ranma, bastaría para regresarnos a nuestros cuerpos? Esa pregunta era la que me estaba matando, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse.

—Por favor jovencito, eso solo pasa en las películas, esto es un fanfic— comento el guía.

—¡Gracias! Y bueno estoy preparada digo listo para las pruebas ¿Qué debo hacer? — dije muy feliz, la tortura para Ranma acabaría y con ello resolvería nuestro dilema del cambio de cuerpos.

15 minutos después, en algún lugar de las fosas encantadas de Jusenkyo…

—Bien jovencito la primera prueba consiste en tomar una foto— me dijo. —Sera pan comido— le respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro. —No tan rápido— me contesto y acto seguido hizo entrega de una cámara instantánea. —Deberás capturar en una foto a un animal conocido como Arvicula también se le conoce como la rata de agua. La foto tendrá que mostrar la belleza de la criatura y si no me convence tendrás que sacar todas las fotos que sean necesarias ¿entendido?.

—Si ya entendí una cosa ¿Cómo es la arvicula? — pregunte ingenua, el señor se cayó al estilo anime. —¿Qué no conoces animales que vivan en los estanques?.

—No.

Hizo un palmface y acto seguido me mostro una foto del animal. —Tiene que ser este ¡mucha suerte!.

Después note como se aplasto en una silla de playa y a su lado tenía una pequeña mesa donde había una jarra llena de te frio, una revista y un vaso con hielos. —Te espero.

Bufe y me puse a buscar por todos lados al animal, 15, 30, 45 minutos habían transcurrido y solo había captado 5 fotos de las cuales 3 salieron borrosas, en la que sigue aparece un dedo mío y en la ultima el animal estaba bebiendo agua de uno de los estanques.

—¿Servirán? — me preguntaba entonces vi nuevamente al animal pero esta vez estaba durmiendo profundamente y aproveche la captura. —Esta debe ser la que el guía dice.

Regrese y le mostré las fotos, conservo la última que había tomado y donde este estaba bebiendo agua. —Bien pasaste la primera prueba.

15 minutos después…

—La segunda prueba consiste en buscar estos ingredientes por los alrededores de jusenkyo— me dijo acto seguido me entrego una lista con 3 cosas que necesitaba. —Regresa con los ingredientes y después preparas comida para los animales que habitan aquí, si ellos la comen y dan el visto bueno abras pasado la prueba ¿de acuerdo? La receta estará sobre la mesa.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que ser cocina? Tome la lista de mala gana y Salí a buscar los ingredientes mientras tanto pensaba ¿realmente seré capas de preparar una comida que les guste a los animales? Entonces recordé una frase de Kasumi "Akane tu único error es que siempre confundes los ingredientes, quieres hacer las cosas rápido y eso hace que te equivoques al momento de tomar las cosas por ejemplo cuando haces las galletas ni siquiera te das cuenta que en vez de tomar azúcar tomas la sal" analizando eso mientras corría y acordándome de las ultimas clases que tuve con Kasumi me di cuenta que estaba cambiando mi manera de cocinar… tenía una oportunidad.

Ahora haría las cosas bien, me fije muy bien en los ingredientes y una vez tomados regrese a la casa del guía, después respire hondo, ya tenía el mandil puesto y todo lo que necesitaba estaba en la mesa. —¡Yo puedo! — grite y empecé a preparar el platillo.

Ahí estábamos, el guía y yo, esperando a que los animales comieran el platillo. —Espero que funcione— susurre y me mordí una uña.

Mire como varios animalitos se acercaron al platillo, lo olfatearon y después empezaron a comerlo, primero despacio y después muy rápido. —¡Increíble! Lo lograste, tu comida les gusto a los animales de jusenkyo, felicidades has pasado la segunda prueba.

—Gracias pero ¿en qué consiste la tercera prueba? — le pregunte ansiosa ¡podría con lo que fuera!.

—Bueno ya que lo pones así… por lo regular esa comida tan deliciosa atrae a un animal conocido como "dominante de Jusenkyo" se podría decir que viene siendo el líder de la región, es más grande que un animal normal y la tercera prueba consiste en vencerlo— me explico. —¿Y dónde está ese animal? — interrogue.

—Llegara al cabo de unos segundos, cuando acabes ve a la casa ¡adiosito! — me respondió y se fue corriendo.

45 Minutos después…

¡Malditas pruebas! ¡Maldito guía! ¡Malditos animales de jusenkyo! ¡Maldita musaraña! Me quejaba mentalmente y era porque de verdad me había costado mucho trabajo vencerla, mi cansancio fue tal que tenía que usar un palo para caminar, mi ropa estaba rasgada y tenía algunos moretones. Llegue a la casa del guía y la toque, una vez el sujeto me abrió lo quería moler a golpes. —¡Por que debemos pelear con una musaraña gigante! — le grite mientras lo zangoloteaba.

—Tranquilo amiguito, ya estas a un waffle de terminar— me respondió acto seguido estábamos los 2 sentados. —Bien la cuarta prueba es más sencilla, te hare una pregunta y dependiendo de tu respuesta yo te diré si has aprobado o no. ¿estás listo?.

—Si.

—Bien ¿Por qué quieres deshacer la maldición de las fosas encantadas de Jusenkyo?.

La pregunta no tenía sentido ¿no era obvio? ¡Ranma deseaba ser normal y no tener que pasar por situaciones incomodas siendo Mujer, como de Nikado!. —Bueno la cuestión es que… mi prometido y yo caímos en la maldición del incienso y él está bajo el efecto de la fosa encantada de la mujer pelirroja, sé que si logro quitarle la maldición a Ranma el será inmensamente feliz— explicaba y después deje escapar un suspiro— estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de que Ranma sea feliz este o no a mi lado aunque preferiría que estuviera conmigo por siempre.

No me había dado cuenta pero entre más hablaba y expresaba mis sentimientos empezaba a ruborizarme, el guía solo escuchaba cuando termine mi vista que estaba viendo mis manos las cuales estaba sobre mi regazo apretando la ropa, la levante para mirarlo directo a los ojos. —¿Pase la cuarta prueba?.

El guía cerro los ojos un momento y se cruzó de brazos. —La verdad… ¡Si! — exclamo azotando las manos sobre la mesa y con una gran sonrisa. —Tu historia me conmovió, ahora mismo te daré la formula con la cual podrás romper el hechizo de tu novio.

Me dijo, se puso de pie y busco en el estante después me mostro una pequeña botella color morada y esta había una etiqueta que decía "remedio chino". El sujeto me miro serio. —Ahora escucha bien y pon mucha atención. Para que la poción que tomaras surta efecto debes sacrificar un sentimiento, el más importante que tengas hasta el momento…

—¿Sacrificar el sentimiento mas importante? — repetí ¿a qué demonios se refería?, el guía suspiro y en sus ojos pude ver algo de tristeza. —Por eso, todos los que vienen a entrenar aquí les digo que tengan mucho cuidado porque cuando se quieren deshacer de la maldición pagan un precio muy caro, ¿estas enamorada no?.

—Yo…— no pude responder solo ponerme roja como tomate. —¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — conteste.

—Bueno que si tomas la poción tendrás que renunciar al amor que sientes por este jovencito.

Cuando escuche esas palabras, la frase de Shampoo llego a mi cabeza "un sacrificio" ¿realmente ella había dejado de amar a Ranma para ser normal? ¿yo tenía que olvidarme de él? Azote mis manos en la mesa. —¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿no hay otro método?.

El Guía negó con la cabeza. —Es eso o quedarse con la maldición de la fosa encantada, lo siento no hay nada más que pueda hacer por ti y tu novio— me dijo y salió camino hacia la puerta. —Aun hay comida por si gustas comer, te puedes ir cuando quieras y si gustas llevarte algo de comida no hay problema.

Apenas salió me senté en la silla ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser de esta manera? ¿Por qué tenía que olvidarle de Ranma? Incluso si no nos hubiera pasado esto, sé que el habría tenido que renunciar a mi ¿lo habría hecho? Eran demasiadas preguntas para mi cabeza y ninguna tenía una respuesta clara.

POV. Ranma.

Estaba corriendo lo más rápido que pude y en cuanto vi la casa del guía corrí mucho más rápido, lo que me permitían las piernas de Akane, en mi hombro iba P-chan sujetado pero por la velocidad termino en el piso y si se pregunta que es de Kuno, lo deje en el helicóptero esperando.

Abrí la puerta abruptamente. —¡Akane!.

Ella se giró y abrió sus ojos ampliamente. —Ranma— fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Yo me acerque a ella enojado. —¿Por qué siempre haces estas cosas sola? Estaba preocupado por ti Akane, tenía miedo que te pasara algo.

Algo andaba mal, lo intuía, Akane no decía ninguna palabra al contrario solo se levantó de la mesa y acorto la poca distancia que nos queda con un abrazo, reaccione unos segundos después y la abrace. —¿Está todo bien?.

Sentí como apretó las mangas de la blusa que traía puesta. —No, tengo que decirte algo Ranma…

10 minutos después ella me había explicado con detalle lo que el guía le había dicho ¿solo un acto puro bastaba para los dos? Pero con lo de mi problema ¿tenía que renunciar a un sentimiento, el más importante?.

—Ranma, estoy dispuesta a tomar la poción— me dijo, yo la mire sorprendido. —Dímelo y lo hare.

—No.

—¡Ranma! Solo así se acabara tu problema y regresaremos a nuestros cuerpos— me contesto al tiempo que tomo la pequeña botella, cuando la iba a destapar se la arrebate. —No Akane, no puedo aceptar que sacrifiques tanto por mí.

—Ranma…

—Debe haber otro acto puro que podamos hacer para regresar a nuestros cuerpos— le dije pero después me miro angustiada. —Y ¿después? ¿tomaras el remedio para eliminar tu maldición?.

—No— le conteste, era algo que anhelaba pero al ver el precio que tenía que pagar, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Pero Ranma, es lo que tanto querías y ahora que lo tienes ¿lo dejaras ir?.

—Akane, no quiero sacrificar lo que siento por ti además tu misma me dijiste que te gustaba tal como soy ¿no? — al terminar mi frase note su rubor y asintió con la cabeza, se veía linda ruborizada aunque claro estaba en mi cuerpo pero aun así se veía adorable.

—Bien, solucionado este asunto nos vamos a casa y no te preocupes Akane solo tendré que bañarme con agua caliente todos los días— le respondí y la tome de la mano para irnos de ahí y justo cuando estábamos en el marco de la puerta sentí como ella se soltó y corrió hacia la mesa tomando la poción.

—¡Akane! ¡no lo hagas! — le grite y alse una de mis manos para alcanzarla, ella me miro y sus ojos estaban cristalinos, le dolía, lo sé.

—Ranma, perdóname.

—¡No! ¡Akane!.

—Yo… te amo— fueron sus últimas palabras y lo que recuerdo porque después de que se bebió la poción recuerdo haberla mirado a los ojos y después todo se volvió negro…

To be continued…

* * *

 _Me ausente demasiado pero ¿quieren saber el motivo? Falta de imaginación, la realidad es esta: No quiero darles un capitulo mediocre y que les deje un mal sabor de boca. Todos los capítulos siempre son imaginándome escenas al estilo Ranma ½. Y este capítulo no fue la excepción por ello estos días estuve viendo varios capítulos de este gran anime._

 _¿Esto acabara? Pues el mismo título lo confirma, este es el principio del fin, agradezco a todos los que le han dado la oportunidad este fic , me da gusto que aunque sean 2 reviews los que me inspiran para terminarla ¡Gracias a ustedes 2!._

 _ **EleonorSaotome:** Déjame decirte que me gusta tu apellido Saotome y si te preguntas eso ¡acertaste!. Gracias por dejar review._

 _ **AlienBroken:** Gracias no sabes lo que significo tu hermoso review para mi y fue un buen motivo para actualizar, la verdad es que había buscado algunos fics de Akane y Ranma y no me gustaban para nada así que decidí hacer uno que estuviera basado en el anime :3._

 _¡FELIZ AÑO 2018!._

 _¡Un beso y un abrazo!_

 _¿reviews?._


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece y con Ranma 1/2 quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La venganza del maestro Happosai._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13. "Akane ¿ya no me amas? Parte I". (EPISODIO FINAL).**_

* * *

 _—¡Akane! ¡no lo hagas! — grito el chico atrapado en el cuerpo de la joven que amaba._

 _—Ranma, perdóname._

 _—¡No! ¡Akane!._

 _—Yo… te amo— fueron sus últimas palabras que ella soltó estando en el cuerpo del joven marcial después todo se volvió negro._

POV. Ranma.

—¡Akane! — exclame al tiempo que despertaba de golpe, lo último que recordaba era… ¡que Akane había bebido la poción! Mis ojos la buscaron y dieron con ella, estaba a mi lado pero… en su cuerpo ¿habíamos regresado? Rápidamente mis manos tocaron mi torso y al no haber cosas de "niñas" me di cuenta que ambos habíamos regresado a nuestros cuerpos. —Veo que ya despertaste, están en su casa— me respondió el guardia de las fosas encantadas quien tranquilamente terminaba de lavar sus platos y se disponía a salir. —Espera ¿Qué paso? No recuerdo nada.

Él se me quedo mirando un poco. —Básicamente esta chica demostró amarte, se tomó la poción para que tú ya no sufrieras por tu maldición, un acto de amor tan puro fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para revertir el hechizo del incienso cambia cuerpos. Sin embargo…

El tipo había hecho una pausa y su cara denoto tristeza. —Ella sacrifico el amor que sentía por ti, sin duda te _amaba._

—¡Ya lo sé! ¿Pero no hay algún remedio para eso? No quiero que ella me olvide— le respondí enojado y al final con un dejo de tristeza, realmente necesitaba a Akane en mi vida.

El guardia negó con la cabeza. —Lo siento muchacho— me dijo y salió de su casa yo simplemente me quede como tonto mirándolo irse en eso note como Akane empezó a moverse un poco. —¿Ranma? — me llamo.

Pov. Akane.

Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos y recobrando la conciencia, lo último que recordaba era que estaba discutiendo con Ranma, me senté y lo mire. —Ranma— lo llame el me miro serio. —¿Estas bien? ¿No te duele nada? — me pregunto al tiempo que tomaba asiento justo a un lado mío.

—Estoy bien— dije e hice una pausa notando el lugar, no era nuestra casa. —¿Dónde estamos Ranma? — le interrogue y su reacción fue de sorpresa. —¿No lo recuerdas? Venimos a revertir mi maldición y recuperar nuestros cuerpos.

¿Nuestros cuerpos? ¿Recuperar? ¿Romper su maldición? ¿De qué rayos hablaba Ranma? Lo mire extrañada. —Pues ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?.

—¿no recuerdas nada enserio?.

—Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos discutiendo en casa— le dije mientras trataba de hacer memoria.

Pov. Ranma.

Okey esto definitivamente era muy raro ¿Por qué no recuerda nada? ¿Me estará jugando una broma?. Solté un suspiro y después le regale una sonrisa. —Todo estará bien Akane, te lo prometo.

Habían transcurrido 2 horas y en ese tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo algo curiosamente P-chan apareció y Akane se puso a jugar con el fuera de la casa al poco rato llego el guardia de Jusenkyo, yo estaba sentado en una de sus sillas y cruzado de brazos. —Tengo que hablar con usted.

Minutos después el guardia soltó un suspiro y me miro afligido, no soporte eso. —Entonces ¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Por qué no recuerda nada de cuando cambiamos nuestros cuerpos?

—Veras es un caso poco común pero realmente puede pasar, ella renuncio a los sentimientos que tenía por ti tomando la poción pero esta tiene sus efectos secundarios y uno de ellos es que algunos recuerdos sino es que todos en donde tú y ella se confiesan su amor desaparecieron, ella sacrifico ese amor a cambio de que tu rompieras tu maldición, en verdad te amo.

Mi cabeza trato de procesar toda la información recién recabada pero al escuchar lo último no pude evitar sonrojarme. —¡Tiene que haber una solución para esto! — exclame azotando mis manos sobre la mesa. —La hay muchacho.

—Exijo saberla, por favor— dije con un tono de desesperación, tenía que recuperar a Akane a mi Akane.

—Enamórala de nuevo, si tanto la amas y estás dispuesto a todo por ella ¿Por qué no la enamoras de nuevo? Si es la chica con la que deseas compartir el resto de tu vida ¿te rendirás ante esta adversidad que les está poniendo la vida? Entonces no la mereces en verdad, ella demostró hacer hasta lo imposible por ti y ahora que te toca a ti ¿Qué harás joven? ¿te quedaras sentado a ver como el amor de tu vida sigue su rumbo sin ti? ¿Qué otro llegue y la enamore? ¿Soportarías la idea de verla con otro hombre?.

—Yo…— balbucee, no sabía que responder me era difícil expresar mis sentimientos, soy tímido aun…

—Mi consejo es ese, si realmente la amas si no eres capaz de hacer lo imposible por ella, como dije antes no la mereces entonces.

Mis puños estaban conteniendo mi coraje hasta que no pude más y lo mire directo a los ojos. —¡Tú no sabes lo que yo he estado dispuesto a hacer por ella! ¡Ella va a ser mi esposa! — le dije con determinación el guardia sonrió. —Bien entonces espero recibir una invitación a su boda.

~~Pov. Off~~

Una semana después…

Akane y Ranma habían regresado a casa sin embargo todo acto tiene su consecuencia los chicos se llevaron un castigo por haber preocupado a la familia. Ranma les conto a todos lo sucedido en las fosas encantadas y de como ellos habían pasado por esa estúpido hechizo de cambiar de cuerpos, Nabiki empezó a atar cabos y la historia aunque parecía descabellada tenía algo de sentido.

Una vez que Genma y Ranma se quedaron solos para hablar sobre "ese asunto" el joven marcial le explico lo que el guardia le había dicho, Genma estaba cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados. —Entonces ¿hay que sacrificar el sentimiento de amor más grande que uno tiene en ese momento?.

—Si… y como Akane seguía en mi cuerpo ella lo hizo por mí y fue así como regresamos a la normalidad y ahora yo…— fue interrumpido abruptamente ya que su papa de la nada saco una cubeta con agua fría y se la tiro. —¡Pero qué diablos te pasa! — exclamo molesto Ranma quien seguía siendo hombre, la maldición había desaparecido.

—Lo siento hijo, tenía que estar seguro.

El joven de la trenza se cruza de brazos. —Eres imposible papa.

—Te diré una cosa… Yo realmente quería romper la maldición de convertirme en panda pero si eso significa olvidar el amor que ciento por tu madre, viviré con esta maldición por toda mi vida.

Por primera vez se ve a Genma hablar con seriedad esto dejo sorprendido a Ranma. —¿Enserio papa?.

—Sé que no he sido el mejor padre/esposo pero no podría olvidar a tu madre, no puedo hijo. Y ten esperanza Ranma sé que encontraras una solución a este problema yo creo… no estoy seguro que la amas.

Ranma se sonrojo. —Cállate papa… te…tengo un método para recuperar a Akane— dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos. —¡Que! — exclamo Genma.

—¡Oh Ranma! Debes amar tanto a mi Akane para hacer lo que sea por ella ¡estoy tan orgulloso de ti! — dijo Soun quien había entrado a la habitación y abrazo a su futuro yerno. —Eso es muy dulce de tu parte Ranma, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo— dijo amablemente Kazumi quien se retiró para hacer la comida.

—Sabes Ranma por unos 10,000 yenes te dare consejos de amor para que recuperes a mi hermana— dijo Nabiki recargaba en el marco de la puerta. —discípulo estoy orgulloso de ti, recupera a la linda Akane y cásate con ella.

—¡Que rayos hacen todos aquí! — exclamo Ranma totalmente rojo como tomate. —Yo les dije que escucharan nuestra conversación para que vieran y estén seguros que harás todo lo posible por recuperar a Akane.

—¡Papa nunca ayudas en nada! — exclamo molesto el chico de la trenza.

Los días transcurrieron y las cosas habían cambiado un poco, Akane y Ranma ya no peleaban, todo estaba "tranquilo" y eso incomodaba al Saotome ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo ella? Aun cuando le dijo que no lo hiciera, que encontrarían la forma, lo hizo.

Todo era tan normal, en la escuela ella con sus amigas y el con los suyos pero parecía que Akane no notaba la existencia de este y cuando sus amigas le preguntaban ella se limitaba a decir "no sé de qué compromiso hablan, el solo vive en nuestra casa porque su padre es un viejo amigo de papa".

—Entonces nos estas diciendo ¿Qué realmente no amas a Ranma? ¿Ya olvidaste la vez que te desvelaste por preparar unas galletas para Ranma? — dijo Yuka a lo que su otra amiga continuo. —Y la vez en que combatieron contra Asusa y Nikado, ¿olvidaste como Ranma confeso su compromiso?.

—¿Quién demonios son Asusa y Nikado? No los conozco y dejen de molestar con eso de que Ranma y yo somos novios o me veré obligada a terminar nuestra amistad— respondió de manera mezquina Akane quien se levantó de la silla y salió a caminar por los pasillos. La joven de cabellos azules se detuvo y miro por la ventana casualmente estaban jugando futbol y entre todos esos alumnos estaba Ranma Saotome.

—¿Por qué dicen que tú y yo somos prometidos? No eres feo y estoy segura que debes tener a chicas detrás de ti así que… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué yo entre tantas? Soy tan poco femenina y poco atractiva— decía para si la joven.

Las clases acabaron y como de costumbre ellos regresaban juntos a casa. —Si… quieres puedo cargar tu mochila— dijo el chico de la trenza, Akane lo miro extrañada ¿De cuándo tan amable? Era verdad que desde hace unos días se había ofrecido a llevar su mochila y era extrañamente amable ¿Qué había detrás de todo eso?. —¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Suéltalo ya, no soy tonta Ranma.

El chico de un salto baja del barandal y camina a un lado del a chica aun con sus manos en los bolsillos. —¿No puedo ser amable contigo?.

—Es raro y todos me han dicho que estamos comprometidos aun cuando eso sea verdad ¿Quién dice que me quiero casar contigo? No porque haya sido una boda arreglada que es lo más seguro por culpa de mi papa significa que lo hare quiero que eso quede muy claro— dijo la chica seria al tiempo que se detuvo para mirarlo directo a los ojos, eso le dolió a Ranma, antes no le afectaba del todo ya que sabía a la perfección que era correspondido pero ¿ahora?.

—Y ni que estuvieras tan guapo— agrego la joven girando su rostro y cruzándose de brazos lo que provoco que Ranma perdiera su poca paciencia y el Ranma poco amable salió. —¿Así Akane? Pues… ¿Quién quiere estar con una niña fea como tú?.

—¡Nadie te pregunto! — exclamo mirándolo fijo y con sumo enojo, el chico suspiro. —Akane solo trato de ser amable contigo porque tu…

—¿Yo que? ¡Habla rápido! — exijio la mujer cosa que puso nerviosa a Ranma pero después de analizarlo no quiso expresarse con honestidad. —¡Tsk! ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

—¡Bien! ¡Por que en lo que a mi concierne yo jamás me casaría contigo! — exclamo con todo el veneno que pudo, estaba furiosa ¿Por qué ese hombre la puso así de molesta? Ni siquiera el empalagoso de Kuno lo lograba, Ranma había empezado a caminar y cuando Akane dijo su última oración este ya le estaba dando la espalda. —Como digas— fue lo que le respondió el Saotome pero si ella en verdad hubiera podido ver de frente a ese Ranma caminando se habría dado cuenta que al chico le dolieron esas palabras, su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos ¿Esto podía empeorar?.

Esa noche Akane se encontraba sentada en su silla de escritorio y en sus brazos estaba su fiel P-chan, el cerdo negro noto los ojos tristes de su dueña.

—No entiendo a Ranma P-chan es tan extraño… digo el hecho de que estemos comprometidos por nuestros padres no significa que realmente estaremos juntos… pronto cumpliré 18 y tendré la libertad de escoger lo mejor para mi vida… ¿sabes P-chan? Ranma no está de mal ver y te diré un secreto… siento que olvide algo muy importante y es relacionado con Ranma ¿Qué será? — la chica soltó una leve sonrisa. —Tu eres un cerdito no puedes hablar pero aun así gracias por escucharme P-chan— dijo y lo abrazo.

Minutos más tarde Akane se encontraba profundamente dormida así que Ryoga aprovecho este momento para ir a buscar al tonto de Saotome y lo encontró justo en el techo de la casa antes de poder encontrarlo ya había regresado a su forma humana.

Ranma estaba en cuclillas, sus brazos abrazando a sus piernas y su rostro casi oculto entre sus brazos, su trencita que normalmente estaba curveada ahora estaba caída, Ryoga lo miro realmente mal y cuando se acercó lo recibió con un zape cercas de la nuca. —No estás en guardia Saotome.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Charlotte? — respondió el joven marcial quien no le daba la cara a Ryoga. —¡Oye! ¿A quién le llamas Charlotte, animal? — se defendió el chico que no tiene sentido de la orientación.

—Pues a ti P-chan— dialoga Ranma al tiempo que le da la cara con una sonrisa leve, era divertido hacer rabiar a Ryoga con eso. —Idiota, mi nombre es Ryoga en fin vengo para decirte que Akane está algo… triste y creo que tiene que ver con lo que paso en las fosas encantadas.

La pequeña sonrisa que se había dibujado en Ranma se borró y su cara era completamente de seriedad. —Ryoga ¿Qué sabes de eso?.

—Pues te diré que logre ir y al saber cómo revertir la maldición no pude… yo no puedo dejar mis sentimientos para ser normal, simplemente no quiero olvidar a Akane.

—Yo iba a ser feliz aun con la maldición, solo con que ella estuviera a mi lado, el problema es que Akane lo hizo por amor… Y ahora que trato de enamorarla la siento tan hostil— se explica el joven marcial y en su voz hay un dejo de tristeza.

Ryoga se molesta y le da un zape nuevamente esta vez más fuerte. —¡Pero que rayos! — le grita Ranma. —¿Qué demonios te pasa Saotome? Casi ni te reconozco solo porque te ha rechazado un par de veces ¿ya te rindes? Cuando perdiste tu fuerza ¿ella hizo hasta lo imposible, no? Y ahora que ella te necesita ¿la vas a dejar sola? ¡No te estas esforzando imbécil!.

—Lo he intentado todo idiota— le respondió Ranma quien se puso de pie dispuesto a irse pero en eso Ryoga con mucha ira lo toma del cuello de la camisa. —¡A mí no me salgas con eso Ranma! Usa esa maldita cabezota que tienes para llegar a Akane ¡te la estoy confiando a ti! Eres quien debe estar con ella… aunque me duela aceptarlo— dialogo Ryoga para después soltarlo de su agarre.

—Ryoga…— fue lo único que salió de Ranma.

Al día siguiente…

—¿Una cita? — repitió la joven de cabellos azules, ambos estaban en la azotea de la escuela Ranma estaba jugueteando con sus dedos y se le notaba su nerviosismo, la chica analizo las cosas un momento y después una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —Bien, el sábado a las 2 pm.

Eso sorprendió a Ranma y la chica lo dejo solo cuando ella desapareció el joven marcial sonrió. —Sera perfecto.

 _El día de la cita llego…_

To be continued…

* * *

 _Saludos, quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que le dieron a esta historia y espero poder terminarla de una vez por todas! No la dejare tirada pero definitivamente espero entregarles algo digno y por ello es que tardo en actualizar, no quiero defraudarlos y perder la esencia del anime._

 _Reviews:_

 ** _Eleonor Saotome:_** _Saludos! Espero te guste este capítulo y… el final se acerca! Un beso y un abrazo._

 ** _RanmaEd_** _: Gracias por continuar con mi historia jaja lo pensare lo de escritora xD. Saludos!_

 ** _Guest_** _: Esa es la idea ¿Verdad? ¡Yo exijo una boda de ellos!._

 ** _Akane3000:_** _Quiero que sepas que tú fuiste la detonante para animarme a actualizar de una vez por todas… Me encontré en una difícil situación de clases y servicio social pero eso es lo de menos, aquí esta otro capítulo más que espero te guste y sigas posteando que esto está por terminar!. Saludos un beso y un abrazo!._

¿reviews?.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece y con Ranma 1/2 quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La venganza del maestro Happosai._**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece y con Ranma 1/2 quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La venganza del maestro Happosai._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13. "Akane ¿ya no me amas? Parte II". (EPISODIO FINAL).**_

* * *

El día había llegado y el joven marcial de apellido Saotome tenía una cita con su querida Akane sin embargo nos regresaremos a un día antes del evento…

 _Pov. Ranma._

 _¿Qué demonios se hace en una cita? ¿Qué rayos hare con Akane en una cita? ¿Debo darle besos y abrazarla? ¿Tomarla de la mano? ¡Maldición!._

 _Esas preguntas y muchas otras invadían mi cabeza ¿Cómo sería nuestra primera cita?. Estaba en mi habitación y solo de pensar tanto frote mis manos en mi cabeza y después me tire al piso viendo al techo._ —Soy un caso perdido…

Dije pero entonces una idea llego a mi cabeza. —¡Eso es! — exclame y Salí rápidamente de casa rumbo al restaurante de mi mejor amiga.

Ahí estaba ella preparando panes japoneses y como era costumbre me recibió con una sonrisa. —¡Ranma! Que gusto verte pasa por favor.

Yo asentí y tome asiento mientras la miraba cocinar. —¿Y? — me dijo, la mire algo confundido. —¿Y, que?.

—¿A qué viniste? — me cuestiono, yo trague grueso. —¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amiga? — le respondí algo nervioso. —Ranma… no me engañas…

Respingue un poco ¿Cómo lo saben las mujeres? Deje salir un suspiro y la mire resignado. —Ukyo necesito un consejo, no sé cómo actuar en una cita con la chica que me gusta, no sé si deba tomarla de la mano o abrazarla o darle un beso o simplemente nada ¿Qué debo hacer? — la mire con la esperanza de que ella supiera la respuesta.

Mire como Ukyo se sonrojaba y me miraba de una forma extraña. —¿Una… Cita? ¿Quieres una cita con…migo? — me pregunto, yo la mire extrañado ¿Por qué iba a querer una cita con ella? No la consideraba nada más que mi mejor amiga, era todo.

—Ukyo no me mal intérpretes, yo invite a salir a Akane en una cita y ella acepto— le dije lo más serio posible, note su cara de tristeza al inicio pero después soltó una muy leve sonrisa y podría jurar que hasta forzada.

~Pov Off~

POV. Ukyo.

Fui una tonta al pensar que Ranma me pediría una cita a mí, desde hace mucho tiempo sabia sobre sus sentimientos por Akane pero de alguna manera no podía… dejarlo ir.

El amor es doloroso pero igual puede ser la cosa más hermosa que uno experimente en la vida. —¿Y bien Ranma, porque es difícil saber cómo actuar con Akane? — le pregunte al tiempo que preparaba el pan japonés.

Transcurrieron alrededor de 15 minutos donde Ranma me explico todo lo que sufrieron los dos por culpa del maestro y su artefacto mágico que los había hecho cambiar de cuerpos sin embargo lo que más me sorprendió fue el acto de amor que Akane hizo para Ranma ¿en verdad sacrifico su amor para que Ranma rompiera su maldición? Escuchando eso de los labios de mi amado me puse a analizar ¿Yo habría hecho lo mismo?.

¿Habría aceptado la idea de renunciar a Ranma con tal de verlo feliz? Bueno eso estaba haciendo exactamente ahora, si fuera otra creo que se aprovecharía de esta situación y jugaría con la cabeza de Ranma pero no soy así… No tiene caso estar enamorada de una persona que ama a otra.

Si mi querido Ranma es feliz con Akane, yo estaré feliz por él y esa es la ley del amor, uno ama sin ataduras ni condiciones… Yo te amo Ranma Saotome pero no eres mío…

—¿Ukyo? — escuche su voz que fue la que me despertó de mis pensamientos, lo mire una vez más con una sonrisa. —¿Qué ocurre?.

—¿Qué debo hacer? — me pregunto al tiempo que juntaba sus manos pidiendo de favor este consejo yo solté un suspiro, ¿Ranma realmente era malo en las citas?. —Bueno… tengo algunas ideas que podrías usar en tu cita con Akane.

Esas _ideas_ eran las que yo esperaba hacer con Ranma algún día…

~Pov off~

De entre los botes de basura que están fuera del local de Ukyo se ve a un ninja salir sigilosamente de ahí. —¿Una cita con la señorita Akane? — dijo para si Sasuke quien de inmediato se fue del lugar no sin antes escuchar donde sería el punto de reunión, esto alegraría mucho a la señorita Kodachi.

.

.

.

—¡Como es posible! ¡Como se atreve esa horrible Akane Tendo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mi amado Ranma en una cita con esa bruja! — exclamaba colérica y arrojando los muebles con su listón por todos lados, el pobre de Sasuke solo se limitaba a esquivar. —¡Tranquilícese señorita Kodachi! — gritaba el pobre ninja.

—¡Es imperdonable! ¡Teniendo a una mujer como yo se conforma con esa fea niña! — gritaba y cuando tomo una lámpara que dio justo en la cara a Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea. —Lo tengo…

—Señorita… Kodachi… es...ta…loca…— susurro el pobre de Sasuke antes de quedar inconsciente y a los pocos segundos la rosa negra le hecha agua muy fría que lo despierta al instante. —Levantarte holgazán, tenemos mucho que hacer para arruinar esa cita.

.

.

.

—¿Quieres ver Anabelle? — le pregunto el joven marcial a su cita quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados. —¿Crees que no sé lo que planeas? Tu idea es que veamos esa película de terror y yo asustada te abrace y aproveches esa oportunidad ¿no? — le respondió la Tendo.

 _"Lleva a ver una película de terror y cuando este asustada abrázala"_ El artista marcial recordó ese consejo de Ukyo pero realmente no salió como esperaba, el chico de la trenza negra traía su ropa habitual solo que en vez de roja y azul marino ahora era un traje de color celeste y en cuanto a Akane pues ella traía un short color rosa y una blusa con holanes blanca en su cabello tenía una diadema rosada y una pequeña bolsa que hacia juego, sus sandalias eran blancas. —Veremos esa película— dijo la joven mirando la cartelera y a simple vista era una película de comedia/romance.

Bien… la cita no inicio como la esperaba Ranma pero el punto era lograr que Akane se enamora de el ¿no? Ese era el punto de todo esto. Después de ese intento fallido para abrazarla el joven marcial no se rindió y ahora estaban dando un paseo en el lago sobre una lancha para pesca (el joven Saotome se esmeraba por hacer la cita lo más romántica posible) Akane estaba maravillada por la tranquilidad y la preciosa vista. —Es un lugar muy hermoso aquí— dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

—Lo es… bueno… contigo— le respondió Ranma algo sonrojado mientras seguía remando y la joven sintió el rubor en sus mejillas.

Para Ranma el tiempo parecía que no corría, la miraba y sin duda no había chica más hermosa y enojona que su Akane Tendo, su futura esposa, era irónico como al inicio ambos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con el matrimonio forzado y con el tiempo los 2 cambiaron de parecer solo que para ambos era difícil demostrar sus sentimientos tanto uno como por el otro…

En las situaciones más peligrosas era cuando aceptaban el amor que se sentían y quien demostró su gran amor fue Akane cuando renuncio a Ranma por su felicidad y ahora el joven marcial tenía que recuperarla, eran jóvenes aun pero no quería desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad ¿Qué tal si llega otro y quiere llevársela?.

El jamás dejaría que se llevaran a Akane de su lado.

Pero como siempre todo momento hermoso no dura para siempre y en esta ocasión fue culpa de la rosa negra, ella quien con su listón rojo llego partiendo la lancha a la mitad sin embargo Ranma tenia reflejos muy buenos así que rápidamente tomo a Akane entre sus brazos al estilo princesa y salto de ahí aterrizando en un lugar seguro, Kodachi los miraba de frente furiosa.

—Ranma mi amor ¡cómo es posible! ¿Cómo es posible que prefieras a una chica tan poco atractiva que parece más hombre que una mujer? Además ni siquiera sabe cocinar ¿Cómo es que la prefieres a ella? Teniendo a una belleza como yo, Ranma mi amor recapacita— dice la rosa negra, en su mano derecha sigue sosteniendo el listón rojo.

Para ese momento en que Kodachi estaba descargando su furiosa, Ranma bajo a Akane y esta al escuchar todo estaba por protestar y decirle sus verdades a esa loca sin embargo el chico de la trenza no la dejo, dio un paso enfrente y puso su brazo delante de ella. —Tú no eres nadie para decirme a quien debo entregar mi corazón.

Diciendo esto dejo a Kodachi con cara de pocos amigos pero no le importo al Saotome, miro a Akane y tomo su mano. —Akane perdóname— dijo y acto seguido la cargo al estilo princesa y salto de tejado en tejado, la chica simplemente se aferró al joven marcial.

.

.

.

Saotome en su intento porque la cita saliera bien decidió llevar a Akane por un mantecado y justo antes de llegar al local el joven marcial la llevo a una tienda donde había una máquina para sacar peluches y ¿Qué creen? El joven Saotome le saco un pequeño peluche de panda (muy parecido a su papa) y ambos acordaron en ponerle "Genma" al panda de peluche, habían llegado tranquilos, la chica pidió su helado y el joven solo la mirada. —¿Tengo monos en la cara o algo por el estilo? — dijo la chica de cabellos azules mientras un leve rubor se hacía presente, Ranma tenía un brazo recargado en la mesa y a su vez su cara en la palma de su mano. —Es que… te miras muy linda hoy Akane— dijo sonriendo.

—No seas mentiroso, ella es fea de nacimiento— se escucha una tercera voz y cuando Ranma y Akane miran a su mesera se dan cuenta que es la misma rosa negra con el uniforme de la mesera, Kodachi no da tiempo y se abalanza a Ranma. —¡Ranma mi amoooooor! No huyas de mí, yo soy mejor mujer que esa tonta— dice mientras lo abraza tratando de darle un beso. —Aléjate de mi Kodachi, no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo.

Dice Ranma mientras la intenta que la chica no invada su espacio personal. —¡Oh por favor! Sabes muy bien que Akane Tendo es la peor persona con la que puedes querer hacer tu vida, entiéndelo mi amor yo soy tu mejor opción siempre lo he sido— le dice la chica Kuno.

Esto había llegado a su límite. —¡Basta! — exclamo la chica Tendo azotando sus manos sobre la mesa llamando la atención de Ranma y la rosa negra. —Si estas tan desesperada en conseguir novio ¡bien! ¡Llévatelo! ¡Te lo regalo! — grito colérica.

Y acto seguido Akane sale del lugar. —No tengo porque aguantar esto, es ridículo— se dijo para sí misma la chica de cabellos azules.

Ranma se quita de inmediato a Kodachi y de un salto esta fuera de la mesa y lejos de esa lunática. —Escúchame Kodachi y hazlo con mucha atención para que pueda entender tu cabecita, Akane es mi prometida y con ella es con quien yo pasare el resto de mis días te guste o no, le parezca o no le parezca a quien sea.

.

.

.

POV. Ranma.

Ya era tarde y con eso me refiero a que ya había oscurecido ¿Akane habría llegado a casa? No tarde ni 5 minutos en salir del local y ya no la vi por ningún lado ¡maldición! Tenía que arruinarlo todo Kodachi y sus locuras.

Llegue a casa con la esperanza de ver a Akane con sus hermanas o incluso en el dojo desquitando su enojo o tal vez en su habitación pero no, llegue solo para recibir una noticia mala…

—¡Ranma! Al fin llegan— dice Kazumi quien había llegado directo a la entrada pero al darse cuenta que yo estaba solo puso cara de preocupación. —Oh… ¿Akane estaba contigo, no? — me pregunta y yo no supe que decir.

—¿Akane no regreso a casa? Nos separamos y pensé que había regresado— le respondí y es entonces cuando un gran temor invadió mi cuerpo ¿Dónde rayos estas Akane? Mi corazón empezó a imaginarse lo peor. —Ranma estoy preocupada, ya es tarde— me dijo Kazumi, yo asentí y me puse los zapatos de nuevo. —Iré a buscarla.

Mi corazón y mi cabeza no estaban preparados para lo que seguía… No sé cómo _eso_ había vuelto a pasar…

~Pov. Off~

.

.

.

Pov. Akane.

Estaba tan confundida ¿Qué había sido todo lo que paso en este día? Es decir se supone que nuestras citas ¿siempre serian así? ¿lo fueron? ¿Por qué no tengo ningún recuerdo de el conmigo? Hoy había sido un buen día, es decir me divertí con él y fue muy atento conmigo pero… ¿esa tonta de Kodachi? Si él y yo continuamos ¿siempre estará molestando? Y lo peor ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto cuando estaba tan cerca de Ranma? Tal vez… ¿celos? ¡Imposible! Ni siquiera lo conozco pero…

Todo eso estaba pasando por mi cabeza al tiempo que miraba el peluche que Ranma había sacado para mí pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando en un faro con poca luz y además parpadeaba estaba un sujeto alto y con una gabardina, estaba recargado en la pared y después camino directo a mí. —Hola preciosa.

Con poca luz no podía distinguir bien al tipo pero de ninguna manera me daba buena espina. —No me llames preciosa idiota y yo mejor me voy a casa— respondí, no me mostraría débil aunque en el fondo de mi ser rogaba que Ranma apareciera… ¡esperen! ¿Por qué quiero que Ranma aparezca?.

No di ni 5 pasos cuando el tipo dio un gran salto quedando justo enfrente de mi. —Es de muy mala educación dejar a alguien así linda, tú de verdad eres hermosa ¿no te gustaría ser mi esposa? — me dijo muy confianzudo, una de sus manos estaba tocando mi barbilla y es cuando pude verlo, era de tez blanca y ojos azules su cabello era plateado ligeramente despeinado.

—¡Estas loco! — le dije retrocediendo dispuesta a irme. —Tendremos un bello hijo tú y yo.

—Definitivamente estás loco yo jamás tendría algo que ver contigo— dije y me pase de largo pero el tipo me sujeto de la muñeca haciéndome girar. —No te iras a ningún lado, pelearas conmigo y si yo gano serás mi mujer, si tu ganas podrás irte.

Me solté rápidamente de su agarre. —De ninguna manera, eres un idiota.

Conteste molesta aunque tampoco me daba miedo pelear, el tipo me miro serio. —No importa lo que digas si no puedes ganarme entonces te proclamo como mi mujer.

~Pov Off~

.

.

.

Pov. Ranma.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué Akane era así? Siempre hacia las cosas sin pensar ¿Por qué tenía que escoger no regresar a casa?, mi mente empezó a traicionarme y comencé a imaginar todo tipo de escenas donde Akane estaba en peligro y siempre terminaban de la peor manera…

Tenía que apresurarme y encontrarla, esta vez no era como aquella ocasión cuando se enojó y se la paso en el techo…

10… 15…20… ¡45 minutos! Me la pase buscándola por todas partes y nada.

Estaba tan preocupado ¿le habrá pasado algo? ¿ya regreso a casa? Y cuando estaba por regresar para verificar mi última pregunta note algo a unos cuantos metros…

Era… algo pequeño, de un salto llegue hasta el objeto en cuestión y al levantarlo y verlo bien lo supe… ¡Era el peluche que le había regalado a Akane esta tarde!. —Pero que…?

Fue lo único que dije cuando mis ojos notaron algo más… una pequeña figura, un lirio de plata, lo recogí y lo mire con más atención. —¿Y esto? — me pregunte.

Todo estaba mal, lo supe desde el momento en que ella no había llegado a casa y ahora encontrarme con le peluche y el lirio de plata confirmaban lo que me temía: Algo le había pasado a mi Akane.

~Pov Off~

.

.

.

Ranma, Genma, Nabiki y Happosai estaban completamente serios alrededor de la mesa donde acostumbraban a comer y sobre esta estaba el peluche de panda y el lirio de plata.

Kazumi estaba con ellos pero con una cara de preocupación tremenda y Soun, él estaba hecho un desastre estaba caminando por todos lados rompiendo en llanto. —¡Mi Akane! ¡Donde estas! ¡Que cuentas le daré a tu madre!.

—Papá cálmate por favor, te hará mal— dice Kazumi quien se pone de pie y lo abraza Soun mira de inmediato a Ranma. —¡Ranma! Es tu responsabilidad traer de vuelta a mi hija ¿Escuchaste?.

—Eso no tiene por qué decírmelo lo sé perfectamente, es mi prometida solo… necesito más pistas de quien se la llevo— respondió el joven marcial serio y haciendo frente a su futuro suegro.

—Escuchen con mucha atención— les pide el maestro, todos lo voltean a ver y se callan. —Yo conozco a los que se llevaron a Akane.

—¡Diga algo maestro! — exclamo desesperado el joven de la trenza, Happosai suspiro. —Bueno es un clan llamado "lirio de plata" y este clan tiene un problema parecido al que tenía el reino del príncipe Toma ¿lo recuerdan? El clan lirio de plata no puede tener mujeres, solo tienen hombres sigue siendo un misterio a que se deba esto además este clan tiene algo muy particular controlan el metal a su antojo…

—¿Controlan el metal? — cuestiono Nabiki el anciano asintió. —Ellos tienen una regla muy peculiar para poder reproducirse y tener una mujer ellos cazan a su esposa.

—¿Cómo está eso de cazar a las esposas? — pregunto Genma confundido. —Ellos escogen mujeres del exterior de su isla y las retan a combate y si la mujer pierde es llevada a la isla para vivir con quien la derroto y prácticamente ese será su esposo, ellos no respetan si la mujer está casada o si ya tiene una familia, a la primera que vean y que les guste es a quien retan y se llevan para hacerla su esposa. Lamentablemente creo que Akane corrió con la mala suerte de toparse con uno de ellos y lo que es más… creo que se topó con el líder del clan— explica Happosai analizando el lirio de plata que en unas letras pequeñas tenía "lirio de plata supremo".

Ranma se pone de pie. —No importa que tan fuerte sean, ella es mi prometida y la rescatare a toda costa— dijo y antes de que se pudiera ir a hacer su mochila Happosai le da un boleto. —Muchacho esto es para ir directo a esa isla, está fuera de japon y debes tener mucho cuidado con ellos… por tu bien discípulo y regresa con vida además de con Akane.

Ranma asiente. —Eso téngalo por seguro.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _Saludos! Tiempo sin actualizar y pues quiero decir que fue un gran honor para mi poder desarrollar esta historia y que tuviera buen recibimiento, mi único fin era entretener y que disfrutaran algo parecido al anime. Logrando eso… Un beso y un abrazo a todos los que siguieron esta historia._

 _Atte: Andrea Zeleya._

* * *

 _NOTA:_

 _Algo adicional que les quiero comentar es que así como soy escritora me dedico al cosplay y colaboro con un amigo mismo que me a ayudado con las ideas de estos episodios finales y también me está ayudando para realizar otro de mis proyectos (KOF), le hago mención a A.C. quien ha sido de gran ayuda en este proyecto y el otro además de ser mi compañero en el cosplay._

 _Si gustan apoyarnos con un like a nuestra página, nos pueden encontrar en Facebook como "Dúo cosplay ½". Nuestro nombre hace una gran referencia a nuestro primer cosplay como equipo: Ranma ½._

 _A.C. hizo el cosplay de Ranma Saotome y yo Z-umby (nombre cosplayer) hice el cosplay de Shampoo._

 _Sin más que decir… salvo nuevamente MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!._

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 ** _Nancyriny:_** _Un gusto saludarte y déjame decirte que me da mucho gusto el leer tu comentario, el hecho de que disfrutaras la historia estilo al anime eso es lo que quería lograr con cada persona que le dio esta oportunidad a la historia, un beso y un abrazo. Gracias por seguir leyendo!._

¿reviews?.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece y con Ranma 1/2 quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La venganza del maestro Happosai._**

* * *

 ** _Fanfiction: La venganza del maestro Happosai._**

 _ **Capítulo 13. "Akane ¿ya no me amas? Parte III". (EPISODIO FINAL).**_

 _¿Qué ocurrió en el capítulo anterior? Como todos recordaremos Akane Tendo hizo un sacrificio grande al tomar la poción para que Ranma rompiese su maldición pero esto trajo consecuencias ¿Cuáles? Ella olvido por completo todos los momentos que había pasado con el joven marcial y sus sentimientos…_

 _¿Qué puede hacer Ranma para recuperarla? ¡Enamorarla nuevamente! Pero… ¿Cómo? Bueno la idea era obvia: Una cita._

 _Sin embargo no siempre las cosas salen como uno planea y en esta cita tenía que llegar la Rosa negra para arruinarlo todo provocando una molestia en la joven Tendo logrando la separación de Ranma y Akane pero ahí no paro la cosa, cuando el joven marcial llego a casa con la esperanza de ver a su futura esposa ahí el corazón se le helo al darse cuenta que ella no había regresado… ¡algo andaba mal!._

 _Como habrán leído en el capítulo anterior nuestra Akane fue secuestrada por un clan llamado Lirio De Plata este clan está especializado en controlar el metal y están ubicados en una isla fuera de Japón ¿podrá Ranma recuperara al amor de su vida? ¿Podrá enamorarla una vez más? ¿Habrá un felices por siempre? ¿A qué costo?._

 _¡Ultima parte del capítulo final!._

Pov. Akane.

Estaba en una especie de castillo enorme y no podría terminar de describirlo pero era sumamente precioso con finos detalles y demasiados cuadros, cortinas lujosas, estatuas, mayordomos por todas partes y amas de llaves. Yo estaba en una habitación muy grande, la cama era amplia y las sabanas de seda fina color perla, tenían esas cortinas que estaban en las bases de las camas, un gran ropero y peinador con perfumes, labiales y muchas otras cosas para cabello, un baño personal muy amplio y elegante en pocas palabras todo era precioso.

El sujeto que me había secuestrado solo me había dejado aquí sin decir nada ¿Cuándo se suponía que podría salir o me diría algo? Según lo que recuerdo ahora era "su esposa" ¡Pero estaba loco! ¡Yo no aceptaría casarme con un extraño! _Yo decidiré eso._

Me acosté en la gran cama y solté un suspiro en eso escucho que abren la puerta y me levando rápidamente quede sorprendida…

Era el mismo tipo que me había retado a una batalla pero ahora traía puesto un traje elegante color blanco sus zapatos hacían juego y la camisa de botones tenía un precioso color azul mar, se acercó a mí y se inclinó. —Hola mi querida esposa.

—Estas loquito si crees que tú y yo nos casaremos ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas— le respondí, el joven se acercó y tomo mi mano para besarla. —Mi nombre es Robert Lirio de Plata Tercero.

Debo admitir que su acción me sonrojo un poco pero no podía dejar que este tipo me intimidara aun cuando me había vencido. —No puedo casarme contigo Robert yo…

—¿Qué? ¿Estas comprometida? ¿Amas a otro? Lamento decepcionarte querida pero aun así tú serás mía, en nuestro clan no nos importa si la mujer que escogemos ya tiene familia o está enamorada así que acostúmbrate a que eres ya mi esposa— me respondió en tono serio y yo simplemente fruncí el ceño. —No importa lo que tú digas yo encontrare la manera de salir de aquí ¿escuchaste?.

Note como me miro con detalle. —¿Cómo te llamas? — me pregunto.

—Akane Tendo ¿Por qué? — le interrogue al instante con algo de temor. —Akane es inevitable, tú eres mi mujer ahora acéptalo y vive de hoy en adelante con ello.

Me dijo y salió de la habitación, yo solté un gran suspiro ¿Ranma vendría a rescatarme? Me pregunte al tiempo que me puse en la gran ventana y mire el paisaje…

~Pov Off~

Ranma Saotome tenía alrededor de 45 minutos que había salido de la casa de los Tendo con su gran mochila listo para irse por su prometida, está decidido a salvarla, no la abandonaría cuando las cosas iban tan bien, esta situación le trajo recuerdos muy similares cuando la secuestro aquel loco de los rollos y el príncipe Toma quien la eligió como su esposa.

Pov. Ranma

Le había pedido un favor a Kuno Tatewaki, un yate en buen estado que aguantara el viaje porque… como de costumbre cuando el anciano quería ayudar solo arruinaba las cosas más, el boleto que me había dado tenía más de 100 años y claro que había expirado sin embargo al reverso venia un diminuto mapa de cómo llegar a la isla.

No daré detalles de cómo conseguí el yate de los Kuno, el punto era que ya vislumbraba aquella isla que describió el anciano.

.

.

.

Había llegado a la dichosa isla, Akane pronto estaría entre mis brazos y sin dudar le daría un gran beso porque ahora ya no podía ocultar más mi amor por ella ¡tenía que demostrarlo! ¡Yo la amo!.

La isla si que era extraña, el puente de madera que normalmente verías estaba hecho de metal, todo letrero que dijera "bien venido" Era de metal, las casas, el enorme castillo del mismo material lo que había dicho el anciano era verdad… Esta gente controlaba el metal.

¿Habría alguna forma de vencer a alguien con ese poder? Solo tengo mi técnica de las castañas calientes, el que asemeja a un _Kame hame ha_ y la técnica del dragón.

Seguía caminando por la isla adentrándome más y más y conforme avanzaba miraba casas con pocas ventanas y una única puerta algunas incluso de 2 pisos, no había niños corriendo ni nada por el estilo es mas era curioso ver a muchas mujeres ¿todas serian secuestradas? Algunas me miraban raro y otras sorprendidas otras con miedo ¿Qué sucedía aquí? ¿las trataban mal?.

En una de las casas mire como una mujer estaba tendiendo la ropa así que me acerque a ella para pedirle amablemente ayuda. —Disculpe…

Dije y al instante la mujer me miro con mala cara. —¿Qué haces? No deberías hablarle a la mujer de uno de tus hermanos— me respondió al momento que ponía sus manos en sus caderas.

—¿Hermanos? Señora yo lo único que quiero es que me diga unas indicaciones— le explique, la mujer me miro confundida. —¿No eres del clan lirio de plata? — me cuestiono y yo negué con la cabeza.

Y su actitud cambio, sonrió ampliamente y se acercó. —¡Tú! Nos tienes que ayudar…

Y antes de que la mujer continuara algo llamo nuestra atención, un ruido fuerte como cuando pateas con furia una cubeta nos giramos y lo vimos, otra mujer estaba luchando con su esposo.

~Pov. Off~

—¡Estoy harta! — exclamo una mujer sumamente hermosa, tenía ojos azules como el mar, labios enormes y de un color carmín, su cabello era largo y ondulo color negro y traía un vestido celeste que le llegaba hasta los chamorros y las mangas eran largas, en sus manos tenia… ¿grandes puños formados de agua?.

—¡Aja! Siempre me gustaste por tu forma tan rebelde pero sabes que es inútil, te he derrotado muchas veces querida— dijo un tipo más alto que ella, grandes músculos y tenía por vestimenta una camisa rota y un pantalón negro en sus muñecas tenía una especie de brazaletes.

—Yo tenía una familia y era muy feliz y por tu culpa ahora estoy aquí sufriendo— dijo la mujer con mucha rabia en su voz, el tipo de grandes músculos soltó una carcajada acto seguido hizo una especie de movimiento con sus manos haciendo que los brazaletes cambiaran brillaran y la cubeta que vimos tirada se derritiera y pasara a un estado líquido pero la cosa no paro ahí este metal liquido sirvió como soga y sujeto con fuerza a la mujer haciendo que el agua cayera al piso y ella quedando inmóvil.

—¡Oh no! Es Mizu No Mizumi— dijo la mujer que estaba a un lado de Ranma, el joven marcial la miro exigiendo una explicación. —Esa mujer fue secuestrada por aquel hombre pero ella todos los días lucha por su libertad, controla el elemento del agua sin embargo para derrotar a alguien del clan lirio de plata hace falta más que eso y ella no tiene tanto poder sobre su elemento… ¡Por favor ayúdala! — exclamo, Ranma asintió con la cabeza y dejo su mochila de viaje con la señora.

—Ahora tú y yo regresaremos a casa y tendrás tu castigo por fastidiarme hoy— Dijo el hombre mientras cargaba a la chica como un costal de papas, la joven seguía sin poder moverse a causa del metal que la tenía sujetada. —¡Oye tú más vale que la bajes y dejes ir ahora mismo!.

El tipo voltea y mira a Ranma con cara de enojo, el gran sujeto suelta una carcajada. —¿Quién eres tú? ¿En verdad crees que puedes arrebatarme a mi mujer? ¿Tú? Un bueno para nada flacucho y débil ¡ja ja!.

—¡Baja y veras lo que este flacucho y débil te puede hacer! ¡O acaso eres un cobarde! — le respondió Ranma, el sujeto dejo de reír y bajo a la mujer. —Mizu quédate cercas y no intentes nada estúpido, le daré una lección al niño.

—Mocos por si no sabes no puedes venir a pelear por la mujer que uno del clan lirio de plata ha conseguido fuera de la isla, debes ir por la tuya— explico el tipo tronándose los nudillos. —No mereces a esa mujer— fue lo único que Ranma respondió. —¿Y a ti qué? Maldito debilucho.

Esto hizo molestar a Ranma y fue con su ataque de las castañas calientes pero el sujeto rápidamente lo recibió con un puño metálico haciendo retroceder a Ranma. —¿Es todo lo que tienes? Tus ataques débiles no servirán nada contra mí, necesitas controlar el metal para hacerme frente jaja.

.

.

.

Ranma había ganado ¿Cómo? Aplico la técnica del dragón volador cuando cayó en cuenta que sus ataques normales no harían efecto contra el tipo y que si efectivamente era más fuerte que él.

Mizu se acercó al joven marcial quien tomaba su mochila nuevamente. —Oye quiero darte las gracias con esto— dijo la mujer sacando una joya azul y dándosela a Ranma. —¿Esto qué es?.

—Tengo un don Ranma Saotome y sé que porque estás aquí— dijo la mujer de ojos azules. —¿Tú lo sabes? — cuestiono sorprendido el joven marcial. —Estas aquí para rescatar a una bella jovencita ¿no? Y que casualmente quien la ha secuestrado es el lirio de plata supremo.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto? — dijo el joven Saotome sorprendido. —Te lo dije tengo un don.

—No seas mentirosa Mizu, el lirio de plata supremo se encargó de hacer saber a toda la isla sobre su boda— dijo otra mujer quien había estado observando todo el alboroto. —¡Tú cállate!.

—¿Cuál boda? — pregunto Ranma.

15 minutos después, al tipo que había derrotado Ranma lo tenían amordazado y Mizu tenía algunas armas apuntándole a la cabeza en dado caso que intentara escapar, Mizu le explico a Ranma lo de la boda y antes de que pudiera explicarle sobre la joya azul que le dio este ya quería irse para rescatar a Akane. —Dije que esperes— dialogo y había una barrera de agua en la puerta. —Tienes que saber sobre la joya que te di y su poder, te será muy útil para enfrentar al lirio de plata supremo.

.

.

.

El joven marcial salió de aquella casa y se despidió de Mizu sin embargo apenas había salido ya estaba otro problema grande. —¡Sueltame! — exclamaba la pobre dama.

—¡Tú me perteneces y si yo digo que vas a ser mía en la cama es porque así será! — respondió el tipo sumamente molesto y tomándola de los cabellos. Si había algo que no podía soportar Ranma eran los hombres abusivos ¿Cómo podían exigirle a una mujer hacer cosas contra su voluntad? ¡Eso era violación! ¡violación a su libertad! El cuándo tenía su maldición jamás se dejó intimidar por un hombre y siendo lo que es ahora ayudaría a cualquiera que lo necesitara.

—¡Oye! ¡Más vale que dejes a la chica o te las veras conmigo! — le dijo Saotome quien se puso justo frente de ellos y arrojo su mochila aun lado y se preparó para la batalla.

Recordó las palabras de Mizu " _Tú al ser un hombre muy fuerte puedes usar el poder de joya azul, te permite controlar el agua a tu antojo incluso cambiarla en sus 3 estados líquido, solido o gaseoso. En mi clan las mujeres necesitamos años de entrenamiento para poder hacer frente a la joya pero tú al tener la gran fuerza no será problema por eso te la hago entrega sé que podrás luchar con lirio de plata supremo y ganarle. Hay otras 2 joyas que te ayudaran en tu camino mi estimado Ranma…"_

—Kaji metete a la casa, después nos arreglaremos por ahora yo me encargare de este payaso— dijo el tipo que tenía una compleción muy similar al anterior solo que el pasado era de tez aperlada y este era de tez morena, la joven era una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios, ojos miel y piel blanca como la nieve. —Señorita Kaji mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y hace poco conocí a Mizu, una buena amiga suya y me conto algo interesante ¿le gustaría ayudarme a derrotar a este inútil? — le dijo el Saotome quien estaba en modo de pelea.

—¡jajaja! Que buen chiste niño, ni los 2 juntos podrían derrotarme— dijo el tipo haciendo haz del metal líquido en sus manos. —No hay nada que pueda derrotarme.

—Eso es lo que tú crees— dijo el joven marcial y hizo haz de su nuevo poder, arrojo una enorme cantidad de agua muy fría directo al sujeto. —¡Kaji necesito tu ayuda! ¡Sé que tú controlas el fuego! ¡Juntos podremos derrotarlo! — le decía Ranma con dificultad, la mujer asintió y en sus orejas aparecieron aretes en forma de flamas acto seguido saco una gran cantidad de fuego directo a su esposo.

Segundos después tenían al tipo convertido en una especie de estatua de metal y para el golpe final Ranma destruyo esa estatua.

15 minutos después Ranma conocio a Kaji O Nogasu quien estaba eternamente agradecida con él por ayudarla en su libertar ahora podría regresar a su región y ser feliz. —Ranma como muestra de agradecimiento te obsequiare esta joya roja que te será de mucha utilidad como te explico Mizu.

El joven marcial la tomo y la guardo asintiendo. —Tú y Mizu ¿estarán bien? — interrogo el chico de la trenza. —Ahora lo estaremos, gracias Ranma— dijo la chica y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla. —Pero… ¿Qué harán ustedes? — interrogo el chico mirándolas, ahora tenían atuendos diferentes, Mizu tenía un short negro y una blusa azul marino de 3 cuartos de manga, zapatos negros y en su muñeca derecha una gran gruesa pulsera con 3 gotas formando un triángulo y su cabello en una gran coleta. Kaji tenía un vestido negro de tirantes y unos zapatos de tacones, su cabello estaba suelto y tenía sus aretes de flama, ambas estaba maquilladas acorde a sus elementos.

—Ranma Saotome tu nos has liberado y ahora nos toca a nosotras liberar a las demás mujeres de estos locos antes no podíamos porque Kaji y yo no éramos lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a 2 pero tú te encargaste de esos adefesios y ahora juntas podremos hacer frente a los demás y salvar a todas las chicas de esta isla.

—Ranma antes de que llegues con Akane tienes que ayudar a una última mujer y es ella quien te dará la última joya que necesitas y un artefacto que te ayudara para derrotar de una vez por todas a lirio de plata supremo.

.

.

.

La ultima doncella que rescato Ranma tenía por nombre Yuyake, era hermosa de tez blanca y cabello rubio rizado, una vez que el joven marcial la ayudo (fue más fácil puesto que ya controlaba el fuego y el agua), la chica le agradeció y le dio la joya amarilla junto a un medallón en el que se deberían poner las 3 joyas.

La doncella tenía un vestido blanco estilo época romana y en su brazo derecho una pulsera dorada con el símbolo del sol. —Gracias Ranma, con esto podrás ir a rescatar a la jovencita que es cautiva del lirio de plata supremo mientras tanto yo ayudaré a Mizu y Kaji.

Y así se despidió Yuyake de Ranma, otorgándole un gran poder para poder rescatar a Akane.

.

.

.

Akane Tendo estaba triste, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse con este tipo? Ella no lo amaba para nada…

—Akane es hora de que tú y yo seamos uno solo— le dijo Robert quien empezó a arrinconarla. —No…— susurro ella.

—¡ _Donde esta esa maldita sabandija_! — exclamo Ranma quien abrió abruptamente la puerta. —¡Quién diablos eres tú y como te atreves a interrumpir el momento entre mi mujer y yo! — exclamo con furia el lirio de plata supremo.

—¡Ella no es nada tuyo! ¡Ella es mi prometida y se quedara conmigo! — exclamo el Saotome.

—Si quieres luchar por mi esposa, pelearemos— dijo Robert y empezó a hacer as de su elemento. —Ya he luchado contra 3 que dominar eso y los derrote, tú no serás la excepción.

La lucha empieza y efectivamente ahora Ranma es un digno oponente para el sujeto quien tiene una gran cantidad de fuerza, el Saotome intuía que debía cansar primero al tipo y después hacer el gran movimiento que los salvaría. Algunas cosas no salen como se esperan de un momento a otro el sujeto toma a Akane presa y la apunta con una afilada punta metálica.

—¡Suficiente! O ¿Quieres que ella muera? — Ranma se para en seco. —Haces bien, ella será mi mujer y más vale que lo aceptes ahora lárgate o la atravesaré y ninguno de los 2 la tendrá.

—¡Tsk! Akane… te prometo que todo saldrá bien— dijo el Saotome y se giró haciendo que Robert se confiara. —Si ya lo sabía, no eres rival digno para mí.

—¡Eso es lo que tú crees! ¡Medallón solar poder total! — grito Ranma al tiempo que sacaba el gran medallón con las 3 joyas incrustadas y estas al instante sacaron un poder tan fuerte consecuencia de combinar el poder del sol con el agua y el fuego, esta combinación suprema fue directo al tipo teniendo como consecuencia su destrucción al instante.

El joven marcial corrió rápidamente a donde estaba Akane y la ayudo a levantarse y después la abrazo con fuerza no para lastimarla pero si lo suficiente para transmitir que él había estado realmente preocupado. —¿Estas bien Akane?.

Ella asintió y correspondió el abrazo. —No puedo recordar nada sobre nosotros pero… el tiempo que estuve aquí estuve pensando en que tú vendrías a rescatarme y lo hiciste Ranma… tú viniste.

El chico de la trenza puso sus manos en las mejillas de la chica. —Por supuesto Akane… Tenía que salvar a la mujer que amo.

La palabras sobraron, los 2 se miraron directo a los ojos y poco a poco fueron cortando la distancia para unirse en un beso.

.

.

.

Todo lo malo había terminado y Akane junto con Ranma habían regresado a casa, Soun estaba llorando de la alegría al ver a su hija sana y salva, sus 2 hermanas estaban muy felices, Kazumi preparo la comida e hizo los platillos favoritos de su hermana menor. Happosai se alegró mucho al tenerlos a los 2 de regreso y Genma estaba llorando de la felicidad pero se le paso cuando vio la comida.

Ya era de noche… Akane y Ranma estaban en el tejado mirando el cielo, ninguno decía nada, no era necesario a veces el silencio era cómodo pero había llegado la hora de hablar.

—Akane sé que la cita no funciono pero después de lo que paso con el lirio de plata supremo estoy más que seguro que no me rendiré para enamorarte, solo te pido que me des la oportunidad para hacerlo— dijo algo nervioso el Saotome, tenía que estar seguro de que ella le daría la oportunidad aun cuando tuvieron su momento en la isla.

Ella lo miro directo a los ojos y puso una de sus manos sobre la de Ranma —Cualquier hombre que arriesgue su vida por mi tiene una oportunidad y aunque yo no lo recuerde, tú lo has hecho en más de una ocasión ¿cierto? Tú tienes la oportunidad de oro, una que nadie más tendrá.

Ambos sonrieron y acortaron la distancia para darse un beso.

 _The End._

* * *

 _Un cordial saludo a todos los que han seguido esta historia de cerca y aquellos que la han dejado también. He analizado mucho sus reviews y algunos me han tanto levantado el ánimo como otros de repente me dan el bajón sin embargo al final del día yo me encuentro satisfecha con mi trabajo y me digo a mi misma "si es lo que yo esperaba"._

 _En un inicio la historia tenía otras ideas y daba para más episodios pero… honestamente no ha sido mi fuerte mantener un fic de más de 12 capítulos siento que lo desborono o mi cerebro no da para más ideas y empieza a ser malo…_

 _La idea inicial de este fanfic era mostrarles una historia graciosa/romántica como el anime, no perder la esencia de este ya que en los pocos trabajos que he leído no han sido los mejores o no logro a veces imaginar a los personajes actuando así x)._

 _Toda crítica y opinión fue muy bien recibida, nuevamente lo diré una y otra vez agradezco el buen recibimiento en cuanto a los fics de Ranma y Akane a futuro me gustaría poder desarrollar otra historia o algún oneshot sobre ellos._

 _Atte: Andrea Zeleya._

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 ** _uhugob:_** _Un saludo y agradezco tu punto de vista en cuanto al fic, tu critica es bien recibida sin embargo a mi me gusta la historia y honestamente no siempre puedes hacer feliz a todo mundo con un fic lo que me resta decir gracias por leer y si lo dejas de seguir pues esta en ti no en mi._


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogo

**_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece y con Ranma 1/2 quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: La venganza del maestro Happosai._**

* * *

 ** _Epilogo._**

—Y esa es la historia de cómo salve a su madre de aquel tipo— dijo un joven que no pasaba de los 28 años y en todo este tiempo había algo que no había podido cambiar ¿Qué era? Su habitual trenza negra. —¿Enserio? ¿Así fue como rescataste a nuestra madre? — cuestiono una pequeña de cabellos largos negros y bellos ojos azules.

—Si Mizu así fue como la rescate— dijo el joven Saotome quien se encontraba acostado en una cama y sus 3 hijas estaban abrazandolo. —¿Y qué paso con la tia Nabiki? ¿Cómo es que termino con el tio Kuno? — cuestiono otra dulce niña de cabellos azules y bellos ojos zafiros.

—Sí y la tía Kazumi ¿Cómo es que le hizo caso al doctor Tofu? — pregunto una tercer niña quien había sacado el color de cabello de su madre pero tenía algunos tonalidades oscuras.

El joven marcial se levanto de la cama y arropo a sus hijas acto seguido las acostó y les deposito un tierno beso en la frente. —Mizu, Kaji y Yuyake es hora de dormir, esas preguntas serán pase para otras historias ¿les parece?.

—¡Si papi! — exclamaron las tres, el joven marcial sonrió y salió del cuarto de las pequeñas apagando la luz y dejando semi abierta la puerta para que entrara la luz del pasillo e iluminara a su tercer hija Kaji quien le tenía miedo a la oscuridad aun.

Ranma Saotome caminaba directo a la cocina mientras tanto pensaba en como termino su vida: Con una bella esposa, 3 preciosas hijas y el siendo maestro en el dojo Tendo pero solo los fines de semana ya que tenía otro negocio y tenía que atenderlo ¿Quién lo diría no?. Su esposa Akane Tendo de Saotome es ama de casa y cuando Ranma no tiene tiempo para entrenar a los jóvenes en el dojo, ella toma su lugar.

Cuando llego a la cocina miro a su esposa guardando el último plato. —Hola cariño— le dijo Ranma parado justo en el marco de la puerta al tiempo que miraba lo hermosa que era su esposa. —Hola mi cielo ya termine de lavar los platos ¿las niñas ya se durmieron?.

—Por supuesto señora de Saotome ¿le gustaría acompañar a su esposo en un delicioso baño? — le interroga Ranma a su mujer al tiempo que se va acercando y acorta la distancia para besarla. —Esa idea suena maravillosa mi querido esposo Ranma.

—¡No se diga más! ¡A bañarnos! — exclamo, la tomo al estilo princesa y bueno el resto es historia…


End file.
